Best Kept A Secret
by Kerushii Kane
Summary: A certain member of Taskforce 141 has a secret. For some odd reason Soap thinks that one of our favourite Russians is gay. Read at your own risk. Rated M for sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1: Not Good Enough

_**Note:**_ _**Please bear in mind that this story does not follow long the timeline of the Call of Duty Modern Warfare Series but there is strong reference to its events. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Call of Duty Modern Warfare Series mentioned in this story, they belong to Infinity Ward.**_

_**Oh yeah, no one dies.**_

_**So enjoy... if you dare *mu-ha ha ha ha...***_

_5years before the events of MW3..._

Name: Pvt. Bree Collins

Nickname: Blu

Age: 26

Height: 5'9

Weight: 130lbs

Eye Colour: Hazel-Brown

Hair Colour: Black

Ethnicity: Afro-European

Selection time for the S.A.S wing of Taskforce 141 came around fast, especially since many of their great members were lost in their last mission.

General Shepherd called Cpt. John "Soap" MacTavish into his office to inform him of selection program that was to be put in place ASAP.

"Given the gravity of the situation all hands are needed on deck as soon as tomorrow. I have already sent out word about the selection" General Shepherd said to Cpt. MacTavish who now stood before him.

"All... hands, sir?" MacTavish said, with genuinely peaked interest.

"Certainly, knowing you... be sure use your discretion wisely Captain, we cannot afford any slip ups. And you won't want to disappoint dear old Price now wouldn't you. "the General said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Very well, sir" Cpt. MacTavish replied as he turned to exit the General's Office.

"This is some damn good coffee" he heard Shepherd mutter to himself.

He knew exactly who he had in mind to run through the tryout stage. But the General did say all hands on deck so that meant most of the base might want to get in on the action.

That also meant his plans to attend that Glasgow football match went down the drain.

John scratched his head as he walked over to the S.A.S barracks. He had a lot of planning to do before the day was up.

Pvt. Bree "Blu" Collins made her way over to the kitchen at noon to find a cook named Louis. As always, he had kept an extra cookie from breakfast waiting for her in his special hiding place. She knew she should be watching her figure given her occupation and she was bordering along 140lbs, but you never play around with chocolate chip. The stuff made the world go round.

"MacTavish would kill me." She said to Louis, through a mouthful of cookie. His facial expression suddenly turned ghastly.

"What's wrong?" she said tilting her head to the side, still munching, happily.

"MacTavish'll do what now?" a strong, Scottish accented voice boomed behind her out of the blue.

Bree froze, mid chew and turned slowly to face her Captain who 6'3 frame now loomed over her.

He looked at her stunned, cookie crumbed face and had to fight to maintain all seriousness.

"Um...n-nothing. Sir!" she said, quickly saluting him and darted for the door.

As Bree left the kitchen, John turned to Louis with a surprisingly goofy smile plastered on his face. Although he was now Captain, John always maintained his sense of humour in the craziest of situations.

"How long before you tell her you knew about the cookies all along?" Louis asked, beginning to chuckle.

"Ah, can't tell a lass everything now can I" he said pointedly, laughing along with the cook. "By the way, got any more?"

The next morning came as fast as the night fell the day before. Everyone was up at sunrise to begin their testing for the Taskforce 141. As the sun made its grand appearance on the horizon and began to warm their skin, the soldiers were all lined up along the starting point of an obstacle course.

Lt. Simon "Ghost" Riley dealt out orders like his life depended on it, who knows maybe it did.

Cpt. MacTavish stood quietly by the sidelines, simply observing their activities. Bree stood in the line up too. There were the selected and those who were invited to tag along, she happened to be one of those.

Her bunk buddy Pvt. Shara Davidson said she was out of her mind to even think about going to try out for the special force.

'_You know it's just going to be one big sausage fest, right?'_ Those were her exact words.

'_Every part of the regiment is not opened to us girls, you know. They might not say it out loud but it's obvious'_

Bree ignored her completely. In this world of men, she was on her own mission for her redemption and she had her reasons for wanting to prove her worth.

Two by two the soldiers were made to run the complex course in a matter of seconds, testing their individual skills, endurance and of course speed.

Other S.A.S officials observed along with Cpt. MacTavish as they scribbled fiercely on their clipboards. Finally it was Bree and her partner's turn who, unfortunately, happened to be the team Jock/Asshole a.k.a Sgt. Jeremy Bellsmythe.

As they were about to be lined up along the starting point, Jeremy gave Bree the once over and scoffed rudely.

"What's a snivelling bitch like you doing here, trying to do a man's job I see" he grunted "You're even lucky you made it into the S.A.S, somehow, but we all know that you fe-males don't serve in the special forces, unless you're butch" he said as he slapped her shoulder hard and looked at her arse.

A few of his 'followers' snickered. "From the looks of it you are far from that aren't you, Bree." She glared threateningly at him and was about to speak up when…

"That's enough Sergeant", Cpt. MacTavish said stepping up to the pair, then looking sternly at Jeremy.

"Yes, Captain, Sir" the Sergeant whimpered, he knew better than to mess with that guy.

Bree turn her head away from the Captain's slightly concerned filled stare to hide her obvious embarrassment.

_Was this really a good idea? _ she thought, sighing inwardly. Being rescued by him was so not on her agenda.

Soap cleared his throat. "Carry on." He said to Ghost with a nod.

A whistle was blown and off they went. Jumping hurdles, swinging on ropes and climbing ladders. With weapons in tow, they both shot every target with surprising accuracy.

Bree enjoyed every moment of it, she even surprised herself. Today seemed to be a good day after all.

Jeremy however was clearly still miffed about the incident, there was no way in hell he was going to be shown up by a woman. A blind corner was up ahead, there no one would see his ill intent. Now was his chance.

As they approached their final set, Jeremy stopped at the base of the large wooden structure they had to scale. This one required a boost.

Bree ran up behind him shortly after and noticed that he had stopped.

"What's wrong?" she asked with genuine concern.

Jeremy turn and smiled deceitfully "Seems like you need a boost, ladies first right?" he said and got in position.

"Um... sure, thanks" she said. Bree stepped up to Jeremy and placed her hand on his shoulder then leapt.

_Aww, she's like a little puppy_ he thought.

Instead of feeling a push under her foot, she felt a heavy hand land on her shoulder and yanked her backward, slamming her entire body into the ground.

Pain shot through her as Jeremy looked down at her, she stared at him in disbelief. An evil smile was plastered onto his sweaty face.

"Better luck next time, bitch" he muttered and scaled the wooden wall with ease.

Bree coughed and staggered to her feet, a few seconds later. A few seconds too late. She would never make it.

Ever persistent, she got to her feet and finished the course, a full minute behind. As she ran past the finish line, she glared at Jeremy as he pounded fists with his followers. He obviously made the team.

Cpt. MacTavish then approached her, clipboard in hand. She already knew what he had to say.

"I'm sorry Bree, bu-", he started

"It's fine" she cut him off before taking off in a sprint towards the barracks.

John blinked, slightly thrown aback.

"Pvt. Collins, stop at once." Ghost called behind her. John sighed and held up his hand towards him as he watched Bree go.

"Leave her be."

Immediately on entrance to the living quarters Bree began to throw her belongings into the duffel bag she kept under the bunk she shared with Shara. She was happy that she had the room to herself, Lord knows she was not up for the questions regarding the tryouts.

Hot tears of rage poured down her face as her mind raced at a million hertz per second, she was sick and tired of being pushed into the dog house by these men.

She had been through the darkness as a teenager and she was determined to regain her power. Becoming an S.A.S member had been her first step towards the light but Jeremy's stupid actions had pushed her over the edge.

_If I can't beat them, I'll join them.._ she thought angrily. This war ran deep and this meant new name, new person, new life.

_The morning after..._

Cpt. John MacTavish stepped into his office at exactly 9am. He had a ton of paper work to complete regarding their next mission which was to locate some Prisoner 627, who ever that was.

He walked over to his desk and sat on the edge, taking a moment to enjoy the view of the well manicured S.A.S grounds. There was a knock at his door and a young Sergeant walked in with an envelope in hand.

"She left last night, Sir" the Sgt. said

"Who?" John said, raising an eyebrow.

"Pvt. Bree Collins, Sir"

"And what is this?" he asked, mind reeling.

"Her resignation."


	2. Chapter 2: Meanwhile in Africa

Five years later…

Name: Sgt. Kyle Saunders

Nickname: Quantum

Age: 31

Height: 5'9

Weight: 150lbs

Eye Colour: Hazel-Brown

Hair Colour: Black

Ethnicity: Afro-European

Weapons: Ak-47 ACOG, CM901, Desert Eagle (named Bob)

Soap lay on the ground a few feet away from an unconscious Price and a dead General Shepherd. The pain in his chest was almost blinding, he heard his heart was pounding at a ridiculous rate.

_I guess this is it for good ole MacTavish..._ he thought. Attempting a sigh would be way too painful. The knife going into him was one thing but the coming out was a whole other hemisphere.

He looked across to where Price lay, he could have sworn he saw him stir.

There was the distant sound of a chopper and it grew louder by the second. Dear God, he was even imaging Nikolai's chopper coming for him and Price.

"Soap!...Soap!" Price said as he came towards him and immediately began attending to the knife wound.

The chopper finally touched down.

"It'll hold for now. Come on. Get up." He heard Price say again.

Nikolai jumped out and started through the dusty wind towards the wounded soldiers.

"I thought I told you this was a one way trip" Price said dryly to the Russian pilot.

"Looks like it still is. They'll be looking for us you know." He said.

Price signalled for Nikolai to come over and help him with Soap.

"Nikolai, we gotta get Soap outta here." Price said.

"Da, I know a place" Nikolai replied.

Once they boarded the helicopter, Sgt. Saunders grabbed a first aid kit and began attending to Price in the best way he could.

"I'm fine, just see to Soap." Price brushed him off.

Soap closed his eyes and tired to preserve what little he had left in him. He felt a touch and slowly opened them again.

"Saunders?" he managed to cough out.

"Right here, Sir" Quantum said in a light tone as he got to work on his wounds.

Soap looked at the man that came to his aid, being completely out of it mentally,

"Didn't yer mammy ever tell ya, you got a voice like a lass." He said, his words slurred.

Eight days later...

The remaining members of Taskforce 141 and a couple new comrades milled around doing whatever soldiers did when in hiding. It was nice to not have bullets whizzing by your head for once.

Nikolai and Price decided to take a crack at re-modeling the makeshift lounge. Nikolai had heard Price mention something about 'lifting their spirits' so he figured what the hell, then again Price was watching a bit too much of that damned yoga channel.

Next he might have them do yoga instead of pushups and bicep curls. The thought of it gave Nikolai the chills, he had an image to maintain, a manly one at least.

"Perhaps the wallpaper seems a bit much, eh" Price mumbled.

Nikolai contemplated this for a moment then shook his head in agreement, the TV and sofa were used but great and so was the rug but flowered wallpaper? Where did he even find that? Let's not get beside ourselves.

"Da, we don't want the men going soft on us." He said.

Price chuckled light heartedly and patted the pilot on his back, "Not on my watch mate."

Meanwhile, Yuri strolled around the camp looking at everything. Africa was beautiful; this was like his own personal tour.

He truly enjoyed the prospect that was made reality, of having a second chance in this new life. A new place, where no one knew him or where he came from.

Somehow he just felt like he belonged here with his new comrades, Soap, Price, Kamarov, Ranger, Quantum...

The thought of what happened to Soap a mere week ago made him remember that he had to make his visit to the infirmary to check up on him since he was finally fully awake for longer than 2hrs.

On his arrival he knocked lightly on the door, not wanting to startle Soap and make him start bleeding all over again.

"Come in" he heard Soap say. He entered to a still wounded Soap sitting up in the infirmary bed. Soap stopped writing in and shut what seemed to be some kind of… journal?

"Good morning" he said "Just thought I would pass by to see how you're doing."

Soap smiled warmly at his new colleague "That's great Yuri, I've never been better" he said in his Scottish drawl.

"I heard you did a fine job the other day, had I been conscious I would have seen it myself, Nikolai made no mistake in choosing you, thank you."

Yuri modestly accepted Soap's praise with a smile "Just doing my job, I'm a man of my word."

Soap and Yuri spent the next half hour filling in spaces in their new friendship, mostly feeling each other out before Yuri announced that he wanted to take a walk outside to clear his head and left Soap to rest.

Kamarov and a group of other soldiers all looked up from their game of poker to see Yuri, the new comer, making his way outside.

"Care to join us for a game my friend?" Kamarov said

"We promise we won't steal your knickers" Ranger said, the others snickered.

The Russian smiled and shook his head no. Ranger shrugged and continued on with the game, the new guy was so secretive.

Of course he was up for teasing since he was technically a fucking new guy in the camp, plus he was never one to rush things, especially when it came to getting to know people.

But he was fine with it, it made him feel wanted. This was way better than having orders that question his morality being barked at him every second. The other men just shrugged and continued with their game as Yuri made his way out the door.

Price and Nikolai finally finished their military styled HGTV makeover attempt at noon. Nikolai said he had to go test out some equipment for their next operation. As the men parted, Price began to make a b-line towards the ongoing poker game that had suddenly become a war in itself. Ranger looked up as Price approached,

"Hey Price, finished with getting in touch with your feminine side?"

Price narrowed his eyes at him "Just like you did yours, mate."

Ranger laughed heartily and shook his head.

"Why don't you pull up a chair and join us." Kamarov offered, he had a habit of inviting everyone to play who passed by them.

Price obliged, but As soon as his bum hit the stool one of Nikolai's boys came running towards them.

The young man waved his arms, "It's a woman sir." He said, immediately blushing in the weirdest way, it took him a couple of seconds to recognize the weirdness and right himself.

All but Price gasped. Nikolai suddenly appeared out of nowhere at the mention of a woman being on camp, "A woman!"

Since they were all wanted men hiding in Africa his "lady friends" have not had a chance to visit him.

"A woman? In camp? Here? Right now?" Kamarov asked

"Is she lost?" Ranger said.

Price held up his hand for silence.

"All right gentlemen hold your horses" he turned his gaze back to the rebel, "Does she have a name?"

The man gulped in a deep breath of air "Sir, she says she is Viper" he said then glanced at the door, "There she is Sir."

All heads turned simultaneously to behold the beauty that stood before them called Viper.

Her glistening brown hair fell gracefully between her shoulder blades, her skin was a smooth, creamy porcelain tinted colour and she had the cutest pout they had ever seen.

"Well I'll be dammed" Holt whispered to Amber who nodded his head in agreement.

"Damn, how did that fit in those jeans" Ranger murmured. Price whipped his head around to shot them "the look" that said to behave as Viper began to walk over to the group.

The other men watched the scene before them with great interest.

"Good afternoon gentlemen" she said in a thick British accent much like the one on Price who glared at the gaping men once more.

"Ladies, this is Lola Remmington or Viper as we should, one of our inside men-..um…*ahem* I mean women." He said to the others smiling in a way only John Price could.

"I trust you weren't followed." Price said to Lola.

"Most certainly not, Sir" she said politely.

"And my documents?"

Lola reached into the satchel that hung on her shoulder and retrieved a large brown, unmarked envelope and handed it to Price before turning to leave.

"Gentelmen…Take care, Price" she said giving a little wave.

The men continued to stare as she rounded the corner, out of sight.


	3. Chapter 3: Undressed and In Distress

Quantum raised his face to the blazing African sun, allowing its warmth soak in, an afternoon stroll was just what he needed to clear his head and allow the events of the past week to sink in. The air was warm, the breeze was gentle. _Just right…_

Of the three years of him being a member of Taskforce 141 he never thought that General Shepherd would be their betrayer. They all trusted him and besides he always looked so…..wise.

_Now look what happened to us, Disavowed and practically running for our lives while trying to save the world… _he thought mournfully. Then there was _Soap…_

All missions had been put on standstill so they can regroup.

Quantum continued to look around. The trees were massive yet graceful as they swelled with life, tweeting birds and small furry animals scurried and fluttered about in them as they exploded with lush green pride. The African plain blessed their eyes as each day passed with its ever evolving beauty.

This was exactly what they needed.

It clearly made no sense to walk into a raging battle without a clear head, a sense of duty and a battle plan.

Quantum's thoughts were interrupted by the loud crunch of approaching footsteps that borrowed its way into his head. He looked over his shoulder, it was Yuri. He quickly ducked behind the brush, completely out of sight.

_What the fuck is he doing?_ He thought as he watched the Russian settle under a tree.

Soap lay on his bed looking up at the ceiling.

Not like there was anything interesting about it but he had a lot of pain that day, he ran his fingers over the knife wound in his chest and sighed,

_What's taking that medic so long? _ He thought.

Yuri's visit had left him in good spirits. He knew he had to get well soon and get back into the fight. Shepherd was already dealt with now it was Makarov's turn and Soap was all too eager to jump on that wagon.

He overheard one of the medics talking about a woman being in camp.

He silently hoped is was not one of Nikolai's so called lady friends, even though they were in hiding it was as if the Russian dreamboat had a homing device on every woman in every country they were in.

It always amazed Soap to see how well he managed them.

_He could start a bloody business..._

Soap knew he was not in the mood for all the petting, fluttering, cooing, the bending over for no reason and the _'Oh, you're so strong', 'Oh, your eyes are amazing' _and_ 'Oh, your hair is so pointy'_.

His chest hurt like hell, knife wounds took longer to heal than bullet wounds and he also knew all too well how they loved to pounce on the wounded.

He heard a shuffle at the door and looked up. It was best-war-buddy Price.

"Aye, what's the word on the lady?" he asked. Not like he was really interested…Okay maybe a bit.

"I come to see a friend and all he has to say to me is where's the lady? I'll have Nikolai speak with you on that." Price retorted with a laugh.

Soap chuckled "Well, who was it then?"

Price's expression turned serious in a split second. Soap knew this look, it meant business.

"It was just Lola, she brought some more info for us. We just need to regroup with Yuri."

Soap nodded. "Where to then?"

Meanwhile, Yuri opened his eyes to face a now setting sun.

He had wondered off into the surrounding bushes and ended up taking a marathon nap under a tree.

Thank God it hadn't rained that day, he hated getting soaked especially while he was sleeping. Who liked that anyway?

Now it was time to head back to camp, they would probably be looking for him by now.

Quantum made silent exit hours ago, not to Yuri's knowledge of course.

Yuri stood, brushed off his bottom and began trudging towards the temporary camp. He heard birds screeching as they flew to their roost, the sky was a cosmopolitan of blues, purples and orange.

Although he was in Africa these sights made him reminisce on his childhood back in Russia.

Despite the goodness of all this there was one thing Yuri knew he desperately needed to do, take a shower. Being the slight neat freak as he is, he picked up his pace.

Upon his arrival he spotted Nikolai carefully stacking boxes of grenades. Nikolai looked up as his Russian brother approached.

"Ahhh, Yuri my good friend, missed ya today." He said clasping his hand. Yuri replied with something in Russian that made him and Nikolai burst into laughter.

"Let me help you" he said afterwards in English and began to stack boxes too. When they were finished, Yuri told Nikolai that he'd hit the shower before dinner, since grime and sweat irritated his precious skin, then the two parted.

Quantum took off his clothes, amongst other things, and placed them in a neat pile on a stool just outside of the bathroom door, humming a little tune his mother used to hum to him as a child.

Singing wasn't her strong point so the humming had to do.

Communal showers were never on his agenda so the individual ones happened either late at night, while the others ate or early in the morning.

He removed the desert eagle named 'Bob', he ALWAYS kept on his person. '_Once you become a soldier know that danger is lurking around every corner'_ he remembered Soap saying to him on their first day in the regiment.

He shook his head as if to shake away the worries of life as he let the warm water to fall over his body.

Meanwhile, an unsuspecting Yuri made his way into the bathroom, making sure to close the door behind him on entry. He took a packet of shower gel from the shelf and began removing his t-shirt.

Just then, Quantum heard the door creek and immediately turned off the stream of water.

Everyone was supposed to be in the dining hall not here! Quantum knew this day would come but after three years of holding down the forte he thought it had practically become a reflex action.

_No, not now, not like this_ he thought frantically.

Completely forgetting that he was naked and wet from the shower he grabbed Bob off the stool and within a split second he pounced onto the intruder's 6ft2 frame, weapon drawn.

He wrapped his long, smooth?... legs around Yuri's waist and held him in a chokehold, gun to head "What the fuck are you doing in here?" he said through clenched teeth.

Yuri, clearly startled, whipped his head around in panic and collected a face full of wet… _breasts!_..., firm, glorious, chocolate coloured breasts.

"Dammit, you're heavy!" Yuri muttered.

Quantum shreiked "Oye, shut up!", tightening 'his' hold on him "I'll blow off your bloody tallywacker, yes I would". The light, English-accented voice registered in Yuri's mind _Quantum?_

But, _a woman? _ He thought, too confused to decide whether or not he was in heaven.

Still freaking out Yuri let out a slew of rapid Russian words, trying to make sense of the queer situation as it unfolded, this was just too much.

However, Quantum's Russian sucked. "Shhhhh! Please. Calm down." he said, leaping off of Yuri's back, Bob still trained on him. _This man is too noisy! _He thought.

Yuri spun around to see the true identity of his attacker and froze mouth open, eyes wide.

His breath caught, for before him stood a completely naked female. A beautiful, angry, naked female.

Being the typical man that he is, his eyes began to roam over her shapely body, you don't see this kind of shit every day back in Russia. It had also been a while since he…

_Where the hell did she keep all that? _he thought.

"Uhh hellooo!" she said waving a hand in front of his face, "what are you doing?"

Still confused, Yuri managed to find his voice "Who are you?" he demanded.

The woman sighed "It's complicated…" lowering the gun and turning her head to avoid his gaze.

Sudden realization reared its ugly head and she remembered that she was naked! She immediately grabbed for her towel on the stool.

Gone…

She looked up. Yuri, possibly enjoying himself, had the towel hanging off of his right index finger.

Quantum gasped. "Hey! Give it!" she said, grabbing for the towel.

Yuri held up a hand "I ask you again, who – are – you!"

Quantum signed deeply, "It's me, Quantum…" she said, slightly frustrated.

"Quantum is a man, men don't have…" he replied, glancing down.

She immediately became self conscious again. Face flushed, she tried to cover herself with her hands, making herself seem small against his larger, more powerful frame. "Yuri, just… please…I'll explain, just don't… " she whimpered, her voice shaky.

Yuri looked at the expression on her face, as tears began to form in her eyes, and he felt his heart soften towards her. One thing he hated was to make a woman cry. He shook his head and handed her the towel.

"I'm sorry, I'll leave and let you finish," he said solemnly, turning his head. "But, you at least owe me an explanation."

Quantum nodded, and watched Yuri walk out the door.


	4. Chapter 4: Almost telling the truth

The day after, Quantum was sure to avoid contact with anyone just in case a certain Russian happened to have diarrhea at the mouth and spilled her secret.

Getting dressed that morning had been a true task. The image she produced for the team was indeed pure deceit in its nature.

The secret that had been kept for years now felt like it weighed a ton. Now that someone else actually knew something, knew this.., about her made her a nervous wreck.

_What if he asks why?_ She wondered constantly. Would she really have to re-live the sickening pain of borrowing into the depths of her past?

At exactly 4:00am the following morning, Yuri felt a pinch in his side that woke him instantly. 4:00am is considered an ungodly hour to be waking for most normal people, even so for a soldier like Yuri, the extra two hours till 6am worked wonders.

Nevertheless, he opened his eyes to a very male looking Quantum, looming over him. _Am I that desperate?_ He thought.

"Come take a run with me?" she whispered.

Quantum also still felt the weirdness from the day before so she decided a little morning run would help ease the tension and at least get a start on the pending discussion with Yuri.

"Sure" he whispered back. The two walked out in silence. Quantum made sure she had Bob in tow, just in case they happened to run into, well, whatever you might run into while hiding out in Africa.

Yuri quickly pulled on a t-shirt and headed outside to meet a waiting Quantum leaned against the wall.

Not being one to jump to conclusions, he figured hearing what she had to say would be the best thing.

He handed her a flashlight and they began to walk.

Meanwhile, Soap spotted the brief exchange at the door on his way back from the bathroom.

_What the hell? Where are those two going? _He thought.

Not being one to pry he dropped it continued on his way back to bed.

Yuri and Quantum walked in silence for a great while, nothing but the crunching of their boots on the dry earth and the buzzing of insects could be heard in the dead of the early morning.

Quantum decided inwardly to be the one to break the silence when Yuri spoke up.

"I hope you don't feel like I just want to delve into your personal business. It's just that no one would ever expect to walk into something like that."

Quantum chuckled in the darkness. "It's fine Yuri, it's about time I told the truth." She sighed "Where should I start? "

"Where ever feels right." He said.

They walked for a little while longer until they came to a clearing. After checking around for lions or any kind of potentially dangerous wild life, they sat on a large boulder.

Quantum was happy that they were in the dark, that way Yuri could not see her facial expression while she spoke. He just had to listen.

She switched off her flashlight and shuffled her feet in the dust. Procrastination didn't help the situation at all. Yuri however was surprisingly patient as he too sat in silence.

"My real name is Bree Collins, yes I am a natural born woman." She began, speaking slowly as if giving him time to absorb what she gave him.

"I grew up with my parents Durham. I became an S.A.S member when I was 24. My nickname was Blu."

Yuri smiled in the dark. "Why Blu?"

"It was because blue was my favourite colour as a child and because I was a girl and most other girls liked pink, they called me blue as a tease and it kind of grew on me." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Is that so" Yuri said.

Quantum laughed, "So it is."

She then began to explain all the events that lead her to becoming Kyle 'Quantum' Saunders which included Jock/Asshole a.k.a Jeremy Bellsmythe. All but one, the main reason for her even wanting to be in the regiment.

"So I had to get my respect somehow you know." She ended while looking at the brightening sky.

Yuri had been a great audience he listened to every detail intently without breaking her train of thought.

"So, how did you.. um do all…" Yuri said, pointing out her somewhat 'manly' appearance.

"Hey, I was not always in the regiment. I was a budding makeup artist as a teen before…" She trailed off and cleared her throat nervously.

"Before…?" Yuri prodded, trying his best to understand.

The supposed 'young man' stiffened slightly then said, somewhat laughingly

"Maybe we should get back before they start looking for us. You know Price can be like a mother hen when he's ready." She said rolling her eyes.

Yuri studied the ground in complete silence for a bit then looked Quantum full in the face, his expression serious. He looked at the clothes, the face and the corn rowed hair. No sign of a female body part in sight.

You would think that the lack of stubble or a razor bump would give her away but there was nothing. Everything looked so….real. If that was the look she was going for when she became Kyle Saunders, she REALLY had him fooled.

But, he could see that there was a whole lot more to that story. His instinct was a bitch. Sometimes it even made him seem like one.

No thanks to Nikolai who quickly pointed that out when they really got to know each other.

'_You've got a woman's instinct…how the hell did that happen?' Nikolai said laughing like a maniac._

'_Sure don't fuck like one' Yuri muttered, narrowing his eyes._

One time it got him shot and left for dead by you know who.

Yeah… definitely came from his mother's side.

What he noticed about Quantum was something…dark. No normal woman in her right mind would do what she does just to be accepted into the Special Forces.

Come on, acrylic nails are like the breath of life and when that gets broken….

The others obviously did not know the truth about Quantum and it was not his business to share. Besides, he had his own secrets about his past. Who knew what would happen if they both got out.

_Maybe another time_ He thought to himself.

Quantum looked back at Yuri. "So, is it just Yuri?"

He nodded slowly, a small smile erupting on his face again, while maintaining eye contact

"Da… just Yuri."


	5. Chapter 5: Morning with the boys

Two months had passed since the team went into hiding, since Shepherd... Soap was finally back on his feet and ready for anything like his old self. Besides it was time they got back into the game.

Soap came out to join the others for a breakfast of field rations that were sent to them each week by one of Nikolai's special contacts. This definitely beats a feeding tube.

To Soap, taking each day slowly, remaining somewhat optimistic and some human contact was all it took to keep him sane.

Although his body still felt tired from the tremendous blood loss, his mind was in the right place.

Watching a half crazy medic all day isn't really his idea of 'human contact'

"Good morning" he said to the group, his voice still gravelly with sleep.

"Morning to ya Soap!" Ranger said along with the rest.

"Soap ! Glad to have you with us" Price said heartily as he came across to join them.

Even though he was a typical military hard-ass, he always had their best interest in mind even if it meant pretending to be all cherry at gatherings like this.

This was his way of telling them, _Keep the faith alive boys, we're getting out of this._

"I trust you slept well, because we can't have your arse dozing off on us during meal time" he continued as he clapped his friend on the back.

"Bugger off Price, first day out and you already trying to kill me for real" Soap said through a crooked smile, trying to cover the fact that it hurt.

Price laughed and took a seat next to him. Then a quizzical look crossed his heavily moustached face, "Where is Yuri and Quantum?" he asked after doing a quick scan of the group.

As always, Price was being protective of his men. This was one trait Soap knew all too well and just happened to adopt also.

Keeping tabs on them on the regular had become a bit of a habit for Price over the years, especially since they all became wanted men.

Never leave a man behind was his modus operandi. You never know who or what might show up at any given time.

They all exchanged puzzled looks for a second.

"Haven't seen them for the morning as yet Price" Nikolai spoke up. "Maybe they took an early run."

Just as he finished, the two came in the door looking as if they had the workout of a life time. Sweat slicked smiles plastered on their faces.

Soap looked at the usually quiet Russian, a look of disbelief threatened to cross his supposedly perfected poker face. Price seemed to relax a bit now he knew they were all accounted for.

Little did he know, over the past few weeks they have been spending a whole lot of time together.

_It's amazing a war could bring us together then split us apart again. _ He thought.

The unlikely pair came to the tables, bid their salutations and sat separately.

After breakfast, Price called him and Yuri into a meeting to discuss their next operation.

Nikolai, as resourceful as he was, set out to meet with another contact who would be the provider of their weapons.

They met in Price's room, the walls were littered with maps, dates and images of Makarov.

The small TV that sat in the corner of the room was set to the news channel. The top story of the day was the kidnapping of Russian President, Boris Vorchevsky. The three men looked on with great interest, Yuri shook is head and stared at the floor.

"This is bullshit" he said.

Soap placed a hand on his should and nodded.

"Looks like Makarov just played his next hand" he said.

Price nodded in agreement, "If he puts himself back on the grid, he wants it to be known."

Soap scratched his head in deep thought, "So where do we start hunting"

"Africa" Yuri said, staring at the laptop screen as images of a heavily armed African militia group began to spring up, all heads turned to him.

"Makarov's been using a local paramilitary group in Sierra Leone. From there, they go to Morocco and into Spain."

He marked the locations map in red as he spoke, making his point solid.

"He's moving North…" Soap said, narrowing his eyes in concentration.

"Right towards her majesty's doorstep." Price said, clenching his fists.

This man Makarov really got under his skin. "What's the cargo?" he asked Yuri, who seemed to know a whole lot about Makarov.

Just as Nikolai said, he's the only man he knows who hates Makarov more than he does.

The Russian shook his head solemnly, "I don't know…but it's important to him"

"Then I want it" Price said. "Let's inform Nikolai and Quantum. We leave in the morning."


	6. Chapter 6: We be shooting up Leone

The next day at Sunrise, the group of five piled into Nikolai's chopper and headed to the outskirts of Sierra Leone.

Alerting the enemy was not an option, so they simply had to walk to their starting point.

Quickly and quietly, they hustled through the semi-dried trees and brush and into the river. A group of PRF troops were passing by on a truck.

On Price's signal they ducked under the muddy water and held their breath.

Soap did not sit well with foraying through the mud but at least it helped beat the heat. Now he understood why pigs did it.

After minute, Yuri slowly surfaced and pulled out his M14 EBR Scoped Suppressed, already ready for action.

Then Soap and Price came up.

"Nikolai, we are just outside the village." He said quietly into his radio.

"Copy. I'll pick you up in one hour." Nikolai responded.

Price turned to the other three. "The factory is not far from here. Makarov's cargo should be there. Quantum, choose a spot and lay down cover fire until we enter the village. Soap, Yuri, you're with me. Keep it silent boys. Let's move."

They all moved out of the river and began making their way out of the river and towards the village. Quantum sprinted off into the surrounding bushes and mounted a tree.

Dragunov rifle in hand, she laid her body across one of its large branches like a snake and waited.

"Maintain a low profile. The militia is all over this area." Soap said.

"Soap, try not to die this time" Price said, raising an eyebrow to Soap who then scoffed.

"You worry about yourself old man" he said, playfully the sprinted ahead. He lowered his weapon and looked around.

"Vehicles approaching." He said.

They ducked and hid in the grass. Two men jumped out and began walking in their direction, completely ignorant of the danger that lay ahead.

One came close to where Soap was hiding. He reached up and killed him in an instant. The other was taken out just as fast, caught dead in the forehead by Quantum, from her perch in the tree.

"Good shot lad, you learned well." Soap whispered to Quantum who smiled at her success.

They continued up the road and spotted two soldiers near a partially run down shed.

"Take 'em out" Price said.

Soap and Yuri shared the kills quickly and they hustled through the shed to approach a live African styled execution about to take place.

"They're gonna torch the poor bastard" Soap said.

"Take them out" Price said.

After some serious execution crashing, they moved up.

Price spotted a group of enemy soldiers ahead of them.

"Tangos up ahead, hold your fire there's too many of them." He said, holding his hand up.

Yuri and Soap, moved closer to him.

"Why so many? It's like they grow them on bloody trees." Quantum muttered as she peered through her scope and took in the action below.

She looked on in horror as two African soldiers took a couple of villagers and executed them on spot.

The trio sneaked past them. Eventually they made further into the village.

"I see the factory. It's just up the road." Soap said.

Price nodded and turned to Yuri. "You're on over-watch from here. Get to a position on the roof and cover us."

Quantum rushed up behind them. "Good you're here. Watch Yuri's back, we need him." Price said.

He and Soap crept further into the village as Yuri climbed a ladder to the roof and took out a sleeping soldier on a chair.

Quantum followed him and crouched at the top of the ladder in case someone decided to give them an unwanted surprise.

"We got some activity down here, deal with it." Soap said to Yuri over the radio.

While keeping a watchful eye on the pair, he quickly took out the approaching enemies then looked back to a smiling Quantum.

"Impressive" she said giving a small clap.

Yuri shook his head and smiled back, then looked into his scope once more.

"We're compromised! Run!" they heard Price yell over the radio.

"Let's go!" Yuri shouted to Quantum. They both took a running leap off the roof and regroup with Price and Soap.

"Switch to your AKs! Rally on me!" Price said frantically.

They engaged what seemed like a shipment of militia for what felt like an eternity.

"Area clear" Soap said. Sounding relieved.

They ran through a house and up a ladder. More like out of the frying pan and into the fire.

"I think they know we're here" Soap said.

Determined to obtain Makarov's cargo, Price ordered for them to move on.

Endless bullets flew around them like there was no tomorrow.

"Technicals inbound!" Quantum yelled, firing away.

Yuri took down the gunner on the vehicle that pulled up in front of them and jumped on the .50 cal and blasted away the incoming militia.

Just then, Soap looked up and spotted a mortar round flying towards them.

"Mortar inbound, hold on!" he shouted.

When it a hit, it hit hard. Knocking Yuri off of the truck and unto the ground as debris flew everywhere.

He saw the remains of the truck landing beside him, missing his body by a couple inches.

Soap came to him and signaled to keep moving.

"We're getting the hell out of here." He said.

They ran as fast as they could, through the distraught village, dodging bullets, flying pieces of houses and mortars.

They darted across the rooftops. Yuri jumped onto one of the rooftops. It caved in under his weight.

"Yuri!" Soap yelled.

Quantum who was running in behind him attempted a skidding stop which failed and resulted in her falling through the roof with Yuri and landing unto his body.

She struggled to rise up when Yuri spotted a solder coming at them with a machete.

He pulled Quantum closer to him and drew his gun, killing the man on spot.

"Boys! We see you! Just keep moving!" Price shouted.

They got up quickly and continued running. This was like a workout session from hell for all of them. They managed to take control of the mortar; Yuri dealt with the militia down below so they had time to escape.

Soap lead them through a drain tunnel. More fire came from the enemy soldiers who seemed to crawl out of nowhere.

After teaching them a lesson, they made their way through a basement and came up to the other side where the church was located.

"Quantum take point and distract those bastards!" Price said. "Push forward to the church."

They fought their way through and made it to the door of the church where they were charged by another wave of militia.

Quantum ducked behind the pews for cover, then felt a sharp pain zip through her thigh.

"Ahhh shite!" she hollered. This shit hurt like hell. She quickly tore off a piece of her pants and tied to wound to stop the bleeding.

She rejoined the group at the door as Yuri kicked it down.

A hyena leapt at him and latched onto his arm, he quickly killed the two soldiers and the animal. They fired at the departing helicopter in vain as it took off with the cargo.

Soap opened a crate and they all peered into it.

"Empty" he said. "Wonder what was in it?"

"Damn! Nikolai we missed them." Price said in frustration. "We'll ask the bastard when we find him."

Quantum began to limp towards the church, Soap looked at the blood stained material on her leg.

"You got hit." He said, quickly kneeling to patch her up. "Nikolai, we've got a bleeder."

"Almost there" the pilot said.

"No no, its fine, just a scratch" she lied through the pain.

When they returned to the camp, the half-crazy but only medic rushed over to Quantum with a medical kit.

Nikolai was sure to radio ahead.

As he reached to touch the wound, she pulled away, half in fear half in surprise.

"Don't worry about me" Quantum said firmly to the medic before walking away. Faking bravery. "I'll be fine"


	7. Chapter 7: Bullet to the leg

The pain from the bullet wound to the thigh engulfed Quantum's entire body as if it were being soaked in a hot vial of acid. This was a first, for she had never been shot before.

Strangely enough she braved the pain and told the Soap that it was just a scratch, which was a flat out lie. However, the last thing she wanted was for them to have reason to remove her clothing and well, other things…

Slowly and carefully she began to walk away from the camp. In one of their National Geographic themed workouts, she and Yuri came across a small stream that quickly became their regular hangout.

Her plan was to wash it with water now and later she would sneak some medical supplies to attend to it.

Yuri spotted her leaving, bleeding leg in hand. To him this was trouble and we all knew even bullet wounds ran risk of infection.

Acting quickly, he located the satchel Nikolai always kept on his person and grabbed some cotton, antiseptic and bandages and started after her. Somehow he would have to explain this to his friend later.

After a fifteen minute walk that felt like an eternity, Quantum finally got to the edge of the stream. She flopped on the ground and began to drink like water was going out of style the next day.

Not wanting to touch the wound as yet she wet her face and began unbraiding her hair. This male role was done at the moment for all she cared.

_Screw Saunders. _ She thought angrily.

She dipped her head in the delightfully cool water, allowing her hair to flow freely around her shoulders

"Ffffuuuuuuuckkk!" she moaned as her elbow accidentally dug into her damaged flesh.

"Playing brave does not look good on you…" a familiar Russian accented voice said.

She whipped her head around to see Yuri coming towards her. Med stuff in hand.

"And what do you care?" she said coldly, narrowing her eyes at him.

He came close and knelt at her side. Here he saw the real person behind Quantum. He had seen it before on many of their private adventures off camp, but not in this way.

Her hazel/brown eyes flickered in the afternoon sunlight; her hair was shoulder length and framed her still grime streaked but regal brown skinned face with effortless elegance.

Without recognizing what he was doing, he simply looked at her.

"What the fuck are you doing here Yuri, I'm fine" she snapped.

Remember that darkness he sensed with her? There it was again. Her emotional exoskeleton was about to crumble before him. For a moment his grey eyes locked with her hazel ones.

He shifted his gaze, leaned over and took her leg in his hand to attend to the now blood crusted wound.

Quantum gasped and fell into a panic.

"No..Don't touch me!" she shrieked.

Yuri was surprised at the way she recoiled. It was as if he were trying to kill her.

"Bree…I need to-" he said softly, reaching for her hand.

"Yuri! Don't touch me I mean it." Her voice cracked and she quickly pulled her knees to her chest and squeezed her eyes shut like a child gripped with the fear of the boogie man.

The hardcore soldier he saw in action earlier was no longer there. Last of her perceived strength fell away and the tears began to flow.

"Yuri please…don't…" she whispered.

He studied her face intently, her body shook uncontrollably, willing her with his mind to look at him once more. Seeing her hurting like this was breaking him in a strange way.

He moved away a little and sat on the ground and waited for her to come to her senses.

She finally raised her eyes to look at him where he sat, looking over to the other sit of the stream, drying her eyes with her hands.

Yuri worked his jaw a bit, he had seen this sort of reaction before and it was something deep, his facial expression was set as hard as stone.

"Who hurt you?" he asked gently, not turning towards her.

Quantum looked at him in disbelief, he was a soldier, a man's man. They don't see those things.

But as quiet as this Russian seemed to be, he was very observant.

Back at the base, Price and Soap sat in the makeshift rec room half watching some kind of African soap opera on the TV, courtesy Nikolai. Was there anything or anyone he didn't know?

They had just opened a new box of Price's favourite cigars, Villa Claras courtesy Nikolai again, and took the time to relax after their hectic day.

Soap was lolled off on the lumpy sofa, head propped on a cushion, one foot dangling over one of its arms, looking bored as hell but savouring the taste of his cigar while cradling a beer between his legs. Smoking was a habit Soap picked up from Price inadvertently. During the time thought he was dead, the sheer thought of that loss had pushed him into trying the cigars. Not like he missed Price so bad that it was making him depressed or anything…. Okay maybe a little….or a lot.

He blinked his eyes slowly, sleep was threatening to claim him but somehow he was not in the mood for it.

Hours of fierce battle can do that to you. One minute you're up, adrenaline pumping and when it's over you kind of just fall out in one spot silently hoping for some more action to come your way soon.

Price however had his cigar propped in the corner of his mouth like a pro while he concentrated on sharpening his knife and mumbling something about those bloody technicals.

Soap stopped mid-puff and looked at Price. _What the hell is up with him? _ He thought.

Sure they missed the chopper that had Makarov's precious cargo in it but it was not something worth losing your sanity over.

A spike of mischievousness lodged its way into Soap's mind.

"Price….Pricey Price." he said, prodding his friend to respond. Nothing.

"John." He tried once more.

"Not now princess" Price grumbled.

Soap sat up in shock. No way, he dealt him the P card. He grabbed a cushion off the sofa and wacked Price over the head.

"Blood hell Soap!" he yelled. He threw his knife at Soap who skillfully dodged it and it stuck in the wooden wall.

"Another round?" he said motioning to the vodka that sat on the table.

Price nodded dutifully and poured them each a glass. Time to take a load off, then get Makarov.


	8. Chapter 8: Standing in the rain

Two days had passed since their last mission to Sierra Leone. Yuri had not seen Quantum since their little encounter by the stream.

After he asked her that nerve shattering question.. _'Who hurt you?'…._ she looked like the world had fallen upon her shoulders.

So many questions swam around in his head regarding her whereabouts. He was leaning on the frame of the main door, hands in his pockets, completely zoned out, staring into nothingness.

Perhaps he got a bit too close to the mysterious female over the past two months. Truth is, he was just a little concerned.

Nikolai spotted Yuri, on his way to meet with Kamarov, walking around the camp like a zombie, maybe battling skinnies and hyenas all at the same time was a bit too much for him or was he homesick?

That's one case on Yuri he'd never solve since asking him while he was in state would be like talking to a brick wall.

Nikolai smiled and shook his head, "Secretive bastard…" he muttered. He'll come around. He always does.

Yuri suddenly felt eyes on him and looked around, feeling self conscious. On seeing no one, his eyes drifted back to the yard.

That was when he spotted Quantum standing there looking at him. She cocked her head to the side, then turned and began walking towards the path to the stream.

Without a word he started after her.

Soap happened to be passing by at the same time, chomping on a bag of salted cashews and minding his own business.

_Gotta hide these from Kamarov, the bastard'll eat the whole thing. _He thought.

Just then, his attention got caught by the silent exchange of words between Yuri and Quantum. Instantly his wild imagination began to kick in.

_Are they….?_ He wondered. Then again after seeing them in action in Sierra Leone it's near impossible that they could be… you know.

He shook the thought out of his head once more as he pulled a Johnny Walker and kept on walking. Maybe Price wanted some cashews…

Yuri arrived at the stream a few minutes after Quantum who now stood at its edge, overlooking the dried bushes on the other side. He stood a few steps behind her.

You never knew what she might do next.

She heard his footsteps come to a halt behind her. Never turning to face him she began to speak.

"One day when I came home from school, my father was there with two of his friends. They were playing cards and drinking excessively. I went right to my room to change off. One of his friends had come up the stairs behind me and barged into my room. He began touching me…. I told him to stop but he didn't…. I screamed and my father came up with his other friend…" her voice caught and she clenched her fists.

"Bree…" Yuri gasped, feeling his heart ache in empathy. "You don't have to-…"

"That friend came over and pinned me to the bed so the first could continue touching me. I fought as hard as I could and screamed for my father to come save me." She said, almost shouting.

Hot tears of rage and hurt poured down her face as she turned to face him. They locked gazes in an instant.

"But he didn't. Instead he just stood there, watching and touching himself until they all got together and took turns…."

She fell to the ground, choking on her tears. The sight of the pain in her eyes was too much for Yuri to witness. Makes you wonder how this hardened Russian soldier could find such compassion in his heart. Little did anyone know, he was.

"They raped me, Yuri… My body betrayed me. I felt dirty." she sobbed "They did it on and off for 2 fucking months, I was scared to ever leave my room. Everytime they did it my father would say 'You know daddy love you…'"

Yuri listened to every sick detail of her childhood of abuse. No one deserved this.

"My mother told me I was making it all up and that my father was a good man. She ate all the bullshit he fed her…." She said, fighting to regain her composure.

Yuri walked over, still unsure of her reaction but took the plunge. He crouched by her side and gently took her hands into his larger ones.

Of course she flinched at his touch. _They're so…soft.._ she thought through her wailing. This time she didn't let go.

To her surprise, Yuri pulled her into his strong arms, her head resting against his chest. She felt something so strange and alarming yet calming and sweet.

She had never known this feeling in her entire life… comfort.

For most of her life she felt she had to hold her own and be this big bad powerful female that no man can test.

And the incident with her father…well..that just made her want to be a soldier. That way she would be in control and no man would ever be able to do that to her again.

Being a member of Taskforce 141 would have felt like another great accomplishment had she made it as Bree Collins.

She closed her eyes, enjoying this new experience for a few seconds more as she felt herself begin to calm down. She listened to Yuri's steady breathing and gently beating heart.

"Not every man is here to hurt you." He whispered into her ear.

She broke away from him and stood up.

"I wish I could believe you." she said softly.

Yuri knew exactly where she was coming from.

"Maybe i'll have to prove it."


	9. Chapter 9: Laying low

Three months after the team's mission to Somalia, Price announced that they were on the move, this time to Prague, Czech Republic, on the account of a hunch of his. It sounded crazy to the entire team but no one dared to question the Captain. This man knew a whole lot.

Not wanting to draw much attention to them, he wanted this move to be as quick as possible.

Thanks to Nikolai they were staying in an actual house this time. A nice location, half mile away from the metro area.

The entire camp was a flutter with activity as they all prepared for the big move. Duffel bags filled with food and supplies were stacked, one on top the other, ready to be loaded onto the helicopter.

Soap, Yuri, Ranger and Quantum formed a line and began packing their stuff unto the chopper.

Price and Nikolai went around, checking guns and ammo while the others picked up the loose ends.

Kamarov came through with a round of beers for the team when they were finished. After everyone was fed, they all boarded the choppers and embarked on their two day journey.

Saying goodbye to Africa was like having a small moment of redemption, especially for Soap, from the heat, mosquitoes and …his fear of the piss butt.

It was about time they got back into the fight. They all had a unified objective in mind and that was to get Makarov.

_One Week Later…_

The safe house was like a small paradise compared to the camp in Africa.

Laying in wait had them all on edge but they held it together to the best of their ability.

The New Year was fast approaching; Soap mentioned something about them taking a trip off camp before things got crazy.

"It'll be good for the lads" he said to Price.

Trying to reason with the stubborn older man was a task that he had mastered over the years. It took a whole lot of patience, whiskey and practice but he did it.

"Alright, alright. Just stay low for all our sakes, okay." Price said, still sounding somewhat reluctant.

"You are coming with us, you know" Soap said, playfully nudging his friend with his shoulder before leaving him to go tell the others. Vodka, good music and food would make their night.

Kamarov would finally get rid of some of his excess energy, 45years too long.

"Don't push you luck mate" Price mumbled. Not like he minded hanging out with his comrades but social gatherings weren't exactly up his alley.

A day at the race tracks would have done him just fine. But during this time of war, a simple night at a dimly lit club would have to do until this was over. As long as he had his Villa Claras by his side…

Yuri left his room in search of Quantum after Soap told him about their plans for that night. He knocked on the door before entering. He was greeted by her huge, warm smile.

Quantum was sitting on her bed, sorting a bag of clothing Nikolai left for her that morning. Cargo pants and t-shirts was their attire for the entire African experience, now they had…well…more cargo pants and t-shirts. That surely beat running around in tighty whities.

"Did you get the memo?" he asked, smiling back at her before taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah…." She sighed. "But I don't think I want to go… I just….I don't know if I should."

Yuri took her hand in his and stared at her. "Then don't. Just be you… Bree Collins" he said, smiling after saying he real name.

She loved it when he called her Bree, the time they spent together over the past few months consisted of long walks, 'counseling sessions' and plain old goofiness. Surprisingly it only brought them closer together.

What exactly were they? Best friends? Something more? Who knew..

Meanwhile, Soap was passing by the room, gnawing on a toothpick, possibly minding his own business when out of the corner of his eye, through the open door he could have sworn he saw Yuri holding Quantum's hands.

_But..but it…It's not, dignified_ he thought in horror, fighting off the chills.

The prospect of those two being an item was indescribable.

"Um… no I can't" she said nervously, "I don't even have anything to wear, khakis and t-shirts don't exactly scream 'Bree'….Besides, Soap might recog-"

"Then do it for me." He said softly as he poked her in the side, "Or else I would stay here just to get on your nerves."

She flipped him the bird and rolled her eyes. Yuri could be a pest at times. Nikolai could definitely testify to that.

"Come on…" he pleaded. "It won't be as fun without you. Nikolai might sneak off with a lady friend, Kamarov might pass out cold at the sight of his second drink, Price would be too caught up with smoking cigars and petting his whiskers and Soap'll be busy running a drinking contest with Ranger. Remember the night of the bar-b-que?"

Quantum laughed and shook her head then looked at their black socked feet. Hers were pretty large for a female's. Yuri's were surprisingly neat for a man's.

He nudged her and gave her his best puppy dog eyes.

"Yuri…no.." she sighed, trying to not look at his pleading eyes.

"Okay, fine…" she gave in. Yuri stood up and left before she changed her mind. Any protests she had would roll off his back like water on a duck.

Quantum sucked in her breath as she stared at the door. Sure she could sneak out of the house without getting caught to go do some shopping and be back in time to give her reason for not going to the club that night.

This was the person with whom she shared her darkest secret ever. He was her friend, he helped her through her darkest hour and she at least owed him her company.

She stood up and got to work, Nikolai always left each of them a detailed map of the area in which they were staying at the time.

With only four hours till sundown, she set out. Determined to make great use of this time.

Price sat in the back yard in a lounge chair, cigar in hand. The sky was a bit bleak that day but the temperature was just right. Anything but the blazing African sun again.

He loved the fact that the house was in a semi secluded area. That way there were no prying eyes or nosy neighbors.

A houseful of just men is already highly suspicious.

In an effort to relax, he decided to try out this device Nikolai had given him. Something called a Blackberry?

In his time blackberries were meant to be eaten not to do…whatever this thing does.

Ranger, Nikolai, Kamarov, Yuri and Soap trumped out into the yard and started an extremely rowdy rugby match, completely shattering Price's orb of peace and solitude.

He looked on, his expression incredulous as the five men practically brutalized each other in an effort to get the ball.

Seemed like they had five teams and not two like normal folk. Then again, nothing about this group of soldiers was normal.

Friendly fire is not tolerated but apparently it is in this match.

Then he looked around. _Where's Saunders?_

Meanwhile, Quantum made her way into the city on foot. She was sure that no one had seen her leaving. At least she hoped so.

In the back of her mind, she knew that this night would be one to remember.


	10. Chapter 10: Clubbin' like a Soldier

As night fell over the streets of Prague, the team set out on foot towards the metro area. It had been Nikolai's idea for them to walk instead of drive to prevent any unwanted attention coming to them.

They split into groups and began their short journey. Their destination was a low key club called 'After Dark' in English.

Translation had not been a problem since Nikolai was like the embodiment of Google Translator.

The men were engrossed in a never ending argument. Topic being, whether or not the female orgasm existed.

Price remained silent the whole time but listened to snippets of their conversation. They were in the middle of a bloody war and that was the best they could come up with.

He shook his head and smirked. He himself wondered whether or not it did exist.

He glanced back at Yuri who was his usual quiet self. Nikolai walked along side him, putting in his two cents ever so often.

Quantum said he didn't feel well and preferred to stay in.

_Maybe the poor lad had a bit too much to eat at lunch…_ he'd thought. He patted his mini emergency box of cigars he kept in his pocket for crazy times like this.

This was going to be a long night.

Nearly a half hour after the others left the camp, Quantum jumped into the shower.

She towel dried her hair and began her preparations.

The shops in Prague didn't have much to suit her taste but the short, sleek, halter dress she got had to do.

Her shoes were a simple 4inch pump, drugstore makeup was the best she could find with the budget she had.

She loved the way the v-neck showed just the right amount of cleavage. Besides, she had to leave something to the imagination.

After she got dressed, she took time to do a once over in the bathroom mirror. Wavy black hair flowed around her shoulders and framing her face, her thick lips were coated with red lip gloss.

She thought looked so different, she was glowing so…..feminine. Being around Yuri allowed her to be and feel that way. He allowed her to be…. Bree.

She had not seen herself like this in almost 6 years but it felt great. She grabbed her clutch purse, and placed Bob in his holster on her thigh and left the house.

On her way out the door she tripped on her heels.

_Damit! It really has been too long._ She thought as she struggled to right herself. No combat boots tonight honey.

The club was half empty but dark enough to hide their true identities. However the alcohol flowed like rain.

The guys all piled around a single table not wanting to get separated in case shit started. Nikolai was already settled in the corner with a girl on his lap.

This Russian made no joke. "Lucky bastard" Ranger muttered to Soap who laughed and declared the drinking war open.

Nikolai's lady friend poured the shots while Ranger and Soap went head to head. Kamarov said he'd be chaperone so he settled in his seat with a virgin pina colada.

The rest of the team cheered on Soap and Ranger who were hitting their shots hard. Good times like these rarely came around so they had to make the best of it.

The music blared through the speakers and the lights seemed to flicker to the beat.

Price sat next to Soap, watching the raging war. As Yuri predicted, he was settled in his seat with a cigar and a bottle of whiskey, unconsciously stroking his whiskers.

_Did he have to check to see if it's still there?_ Yuri thought incredulously.

Just then, Quantum stepped into the club. She did a quick scan of the tables, hoping to spot the team in a one shot.

Ranger looked up and saw her. Immediately stopping what he was doing, he slapped Kamarov in the chest, making him choke on his drink mid-sip.

Yeah… real men sip…

"Well I'll be dammed" he said.

Yuri looked up at the same time. He almost didn't recognize her hair loose, glossy lips, high heel and dress. She looked at him square in the face, her expression was serious.

"Hell, what is it with you Russians? Always got the ladies trained on you." Ranger said to Yuri.

"Ha! Maybe they've got a secret" Soap offered, downing another shot. His suspicions of gayness on Yuri's path were flushed immediately. Clearly the man had something going on.

Yuri stood, "Excuse me gentlemen" he said.

"You are excused, lady killer" Ranger joked, resuming the match.

Quantum broke out into a smile. Yuri clutched his chest jokingly, "You shot me" he said. She looked stunning.

Being a typical man his eyes roamed her body, however not like it did a few months back when he walked in on her, butt naked.

This time they lingered, he boobs seemed to wink at him every time she moved.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this" she said shyly.

"I'm glad I did" he said, offering her his hand "You look beautiful…Bree."

She blushed heavily and bit her lower lip. That move almost brought Yuri to his knees had he continued staring.

"Shall I get you a drink?" he offered politely.

She looked up at him and nodded slightly.

After making a trip to the bar, they went back to the table. The grouped stopped their activities to look at Quantum.

In an attempt to regain his composure, Soap placed his head on the table. He was not letting Ranger beat him at his own game.

"Well hello there" a heavily tipsy Ranger said, trying to sound…well...alluring.

"Hello my dear, pleased to meet you" Price said, offering a hand.

Nikolai simply nodded too caught up in his own world to be able to process what was happening.

Quantum gave a genuine smile, then the moment she dreaded came too soon.

"What's your name?" Kamarov asked, still cradling his drink.

"Um.. it's.. Bree." She said in a small voice but loud enough to be heard over the music.

Suddenly, Soap snapped up his head at the mention of the girl's name.

"Aye, what did you say your name was?" He said, narrowing his eyes in concentration as he studied her face.

"I know you" he said flatly.

Panic registered on her face immediately. Yuri noticed and he turned to her and said "Would you like to dance?"

As if the DJ had heard their conversation, the music changed to slows.

"Ha, last time I checked swinging two left feet around was not considered dancing" Nikolai teased from his corner, the girl on his lap petted his face and laughed.

"Oh Niko, you are so funny" she said. This woman laughed at everything.

Yuri pointed a finger at Nikolai who held up his hands in surrender, as he led Quantum to the dance floor.

"Heels have not been my thing for a long time, so don't be too hard on me." She said.

Yuri touched her face gently and smiled. "Just take your time."

He gave her a little twirl then drew her closer to him. He placed a soft but firm hand on the small of her back and they began to dance.

For tonight, Yuri wore faded blue jeans and a white buttoned down shirt. Nikolai hooked them up nicely. The sleeves were neatly rolled back, exposing his muscular and tattooed forearms.

Just seeing him like that gave Bree a nice warm feeling in the pit of her stomach and other places. This had never happened to her before.

Yuri studied her delicate features, the same features that were hidden behind a completely different entity named Kyle Saunders.

Yuri was a surprisingly good dancer.

"Wow, Yuri, you got me in the dark with this." She joked, peering into his eyes.

He smiled modestly, "My mother made me do ballroom dancing at a child. She said it would help me to find a good lady."

"Oh, great words of wisdom. Did you ever find one?" she teased.

"Well, she is standing in front of me."

The music continued to wrap them up into its warm embrace. Quantum laid her head against Yuri's chest again, and this time really allowed him to hold her.

To Yuri, she smelled great. The scent of her coconut body wash gave him a high that no bottle of vodka could ever produce.

He pulled back slightly and looked her in the face once more, eyes lingering on her soft, plump lips that teased him every time she smiled, spoke or said his name.

He cupped her cheek in his hand. Given her rough past, he did not know what her reaction would have been to his next move, but he could not help himself.

"Bree…." He breathed as he tilted her chin up, closed his eyes and gently pressed his lips against hers.

_Shit, what am I doing_ he thought. When it was over, he looked down a stunned Quantum.

No one had ever kissed her like that before. Not even little Jimmy in kinder garden.

"I'm sorry… I just…." He tried to say, as he took her hand.

The feelings his lips on hers stirred up inside was way too much for the moment. She needed a moment to think. How did she really feel about this? …. About Yuri…

Tears began to form in her eyes as she looked at him "No don't be… I have to go." She said pulling away from him and heading for the door.

Yuri stared after her unable to move….unable to breathe.

"Oooooooo!" Ranger called behind him before passing out. He was obviously taking in the entire show.

Soap claimed his victory and looked at Yuri, then at the door. Being the professional drinker that he was, he was still able to process thought. _Bree Collins...what she's doing here?_


	11. Chapter 11: Good hurt Bad Hurt

Later that night, Yuri lay on his bed, still in his clothes from the club. His mind was filled with the events of the night and they troubled him.

Between the thoughts of the disappointed look on Bree's face after he kissed her and the insane erection that seemed to linger way longer than usual, he knew that there was no sleep coming his way.

_Yuri, you _durak_… you messed up…_ he thought to himself holding his head.

"Fuck.." he muttered. He stared at the bulge in his pants once more and sighed.

"Are you serious? Right now?" he said to it.

He rolled over on his side and stared at the wall. As if his worries weren't enough, he still felt restless.

Her body felt so right in his arms, against his. He would do anything to erase that kiss because he never meant to hurt her.

Then again, she tasted so sweet, it was intoxicating.

Quantum sat on her bed in her underwear, still in shock from what happened that night. She heard the others come in and make a ruckus but did not budge.

Now, being away from Yuri had induced a dull pain within her. She needed him.

Without thinking she walked out of her room and down the hall to find Yuri.

Yuri turned onto his other side; his dick-to- wall strategy was so not working.

He could have sworn he heard a knock at his door. He sucked his teeth and got up reluctantly and tried his best to hide the throbbing situation and opened the door.

Quantum stood before him in nothing but black lace underwear. Looking more woman than she ever did before, in the times he had seen her as herself.

"Yuri…" she said, looking at him with a pained expression.

She held him around his waist, pressing the full length of her body against his. Somehow he just knew what she wanted, because he did too.

He pulled her closer and kissed her firmly on her lips, this time she returned the kiss, taking in every detail. He reached behind her and locked the door.

He walked her backwards toward the wall closest to his bed, never breaking their embrace. He kissed her face and nuzzled her neck. He could not get enough of her.

She placed her hands behind his head and ran her fingers across his skin, squeezing his shoulders and biceps. This sent chills through his body, making his touch become firmer and more aggressive.

He was only going to be a gentleman for the next 5minutes.

He palmed her plump, taunt bottom and ground her hips against his member. Yuri looked into her eyes with pure want, reading her every desire out of her silent stare.

He gently leaned her against the wall and slipped his hand into her panties to get a feel of her silky wetness.

Quantum pulled him by the waist of his pants and began undoing his belt. He took her hands and kissed them, then pinned them to the wall.

Giving her a devious smile, he traced a line down her smooth brown skin with his tongue to her full breasts. His mouth lingered there, teasing each nipple until they reached out towards him, begging for more. Her body arched towards him at his every touch.

He released her hands, placed his on the wall above her and leaned over her, claiming those lips he craved once again. He touched her hair and looked at her face as she undid his shirt.

Quantum ran her fingers along his chest and stomach, enjoying the feel of his skin. Her hands brushed the scar from a bullet wound on his lower abdomen. Even that was sexy.

She undid his pants, removing everything in one fluid move. If asked she had to admit, Yuri was packing heat. Might not be .50 cal sniper rifle but he could definitely lay down some serious damage.

Yuri felt her hands close around all 8inches of him, giving him a firm squeeze that made his knees weak.

He made fists against the wall in a failed effort to control himself. Quantum made this even harder for him as she bent and flicked her tongue across his sensitive tip.

She looked up at him, his eyes were lowered, muscles tensed and his lips were slightly parted. His breathing was anything but steady; she had to be doing something right….

He thought she was awfully quiet, he had to get her back for the torture she was putting him through at the moment.

He led her to the bed, the dull light from the lamp that sat on the side table set the atmosphere perfectly.

She released him just as he placed her on the sheets. Yuri began kissing her breasts again; he knew he didn't have his fill of seeing her satisfied as yet.

He looked up at her so see her reaction, she bit her lips slightly. Then he kissed his way down her stomach to the opening between her legs. His tongue parted her lips and he began to devour her.

She let out a little moan and gripped the sheets like she was about to fall off the edge.

Hmm, that was what he was looking for.

"Say my name baby..." he murmured in Russian.

His lessons had paid off big time because her hand sought his as she whispered it back to him in a soft, pleasure filled voice.

He took her hand in his and continued, stopping just before she lost it.

Quantum rose up and laid her body across his in 69, covering him in sweet kisses. She drew him into her mouth, licking him like a piece of candy.

She always liked a bit of milk with her chocolate, but this was the premium brand. Not something you get every day.

She felt his body shiver slightly and so did hers as he fingered her.

Then he turned her onto her back and kissed her once more. She felt like she was lost in time for a moment, then the next thing she knew, he entered her.

Yuri savoured the feeling of having Bree all around him, caressing him, as he moved in and out of her. He stared down at her lovingly as she wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed against him.

The pains of her past no longer registered on her face, all he could see was her.

Several minutes later he felt her hands grip his shoulders, her pleasure had claimed her body.

He pressed his lips to hers to dull the scream of passion that threatened to escape her lips. The expression on her face was priceless and it melted him from the inside.

He held her close, cheek to cheek as he released himself inside of her.

They repeated that experience four more times that night.

Yuri lay awake long after, holding her close. He admired how perfectly her small but curvy body fit against his larger frame.

He could have stayed like that forever but in a world where Vladimir Makarov existed, that was impossible at the moment.

He felt so close to her, she'd laid herself bare before him, but no matter how hard he tried, he could never bring himself to telling his secret.

Just then she stirred against him. "Yuri..." she murmured in her sleep.

He smiled, how adorable was that, she was dreaming about him!

He brushed her cheek with his lips, "I'm here…" he whispered into her ear. She obviously heard somehow him because she cuddled even closer to his chest.

"I love you…" he added, before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12: The Morning After

The next morning, the sun streamed through the single window, illuminating Yuri's room. Quantum opened her eyes to his muscular, tattooed shoulders.

Her hand rested upon his waist as he slept. She peered over him at his sleeping profile. His lips were soft, pink and succulent. She even noticed how long his eyelashes really were.

Taking in the sight of Yuri like that only brought back memories of the night before. That only caused a new sensation of heat to rise between her legs.

She crossed them and lay back on her pillow, ensuring she did not wake the sleeping Russian, soldier. Her Russian, soldier...

She planted a soft kiss between his shoulder blades and turned to get out of bed when Yuri suddenly linked his strong fingers through hers, keeping her in place.

She blinked in surprise, "You can't be sleeping, Yuri." She said, completely amused.

"Maybe, maybe not" he shrugged, back still turned to her. He lay with his eyes still closed and brought her hand to his chest.

"Stay a bit longer." He said, giving a sigh, staring ahead of him. A smile began to play the corners of his lips.

Quantum blushed slightly and pressed her face into his back.

The chirping of the birds made that morning feel so warm and welcoming, she knew she couldn't leave just yet.

Leaving meant bandages, braided hair and a truck load of makeup. Right here, she could just be herself.

"Just a little" she purred, then threw her leg over his hip.

Yuri grabbed it and tickled under her foot. She squealed with delight and tried to brush him off in vain.

The pair began to wrestle between the sheets, poking and tickling all the right places.

After a few minutes a still naked Quantum had Yuri on his belly, because he allowed her to of course. She straddled his ass and playfully bit him on the shoulder.

Immediately, Yuri wanted to play a different game. The kind of game like the one they played the night before.

He leapt up and flipped her over onto her back in one fluid move, placing his legs on either side of her body.

She looked up at him, half in disbelief half in naughty. He bent down and gently nibbled her neck.

"You know biting could get you in trouble." He said his voice low.

"I like this kind of trouble" she said as she touched his face and began kissing him.

Yuri returned her kiss and rolled over, pulling her on top of him. He allowed his hand to graze her inner thighs. It seemed to have a mind of its own because it began to travel up North to her sweet...

Just then Soap was happening by, head pounding as a result of a mammoth hangover. He could not remember shit from the night before after him, Nikolai and Price decided to go buck wild on a bottle of Imperia. Nikolai's lady kept the shots a flowin' and he kept himself a drinkin'.

Taking each step felt like walking on broken glass as he downed two Aspirin capsules with a half empty water bottle.

Coffee had been the first thing on his mind but the sudden need for some soothing music to go with his coffee popped up like a zit.

He readjusted his b-line to the kitchen to Yuri's room to retrieve the iPod he'd lent him two days before.

Soap trumped up to Yuri's door, just down the hall and knocked lightly. The sound of his own knocking had set off another round of missiles in his head.

"Shite...Yuri." he said leaning his head on the door post, clutching his forehead.

Quantum gasped at a knock at the door and yanked herself out of Yuri's embrace.

"Yuri...Soap!" she whispered to him, urgently.

Yuri was still dazed from their 'morning activities'. "I use it every day" he said, grinning sheepishly.

"No, MacTavish" she said, rolling her eyes.

Suddenly coming to himself, Yuri reluctantly got off the bed and headed to the door as Quantum rushed quietly across the room to hide herself.

Little did she know, her underwear was still hooked on the head of the bed. She hunched in the corner next to the small dresser that sat a little way behind the door.

As Yuri opened the door on the second knock, she spotted it sitting there in full view, staring right at her, in all its glory. Her jaw hit the floor.

"Mornin' to ya" Soap said as the door opened.

"Good morning, you look hammered", Yuri chuckled, looking at the slightly taller man who now had a smile that only a truly hammered person could produce.

"Yeeeahh...well, you know how it goes." He said, shaking his head.

Yuri nodded and glanced at Quantum out of the corner of his eye. She looked shocked. Keeping a straight face, he looked back at Soap who seemed to take an eternity to remember what he came for.

"Oh, may I have that ipod back." He said finally.

"Sure, I have it right here" Yuri said, turning retrieve Soap's device from a drawer.

Soap raised up off of the door post, his eyes drifted into the room. This guy was unusually neat. The room actually looked like it did when they first came there.

Mildly impressed, Soap nodded to himself as he continued his survey of Yuri's room. Just then, an object sitting at the top of the bed caught his eye.

_What the fuck is that?_ He thought, scratching his head sleepily.

Soap's eyes narrowed then widened with terror as recognition set in. A black lace thong!

_Yu-Yuri has a... _he brought his hand to his mouth in utter disbelief, eye twitching, suddenly feeling breathless.

His Gaydar was on overdrive.

Unfortunately he did not recall seeing Bree with him the night before, thus reverting him to his original thoughts.

Seeing him with Quantum in a questionable position was one thing but owning a thong?

That did it for him, right there and then.

_Yuri's..._

Panic began to set in on the Scotsman.

_What if he was one of those that struck during shower time?_

Soap knew he could handle his business but being manhandled like that was never a part of his military training.

His crazy thoughts made him squeamish from the inside but he quickly snapped out of his weird reverie as Yuri suddenly reappeared in front of him. He never knew a hangover cure like this before.

"Are you okay?" Yuri asked, genuinely concerned.

"Umm...sure, uh...aye..." he fumbled for words, "I'll see you around." He muttered and made his escape to the safety of the kitchen.

_Don't look back John. Don't look back._

Shit like this could scar a man for life.

Yuri shook his head and locked the door again, sat on the bed and leaned on the pillows.

Quantum got up from her hiding place and scurried back to the bed. She grabbed the underwear and held it up. Her expression was priceless.

Now he understood why Soap looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"Ohhh…." He whispered, shuffling his feet on the floor.

Quantum smiled at him and began putting on what clothes she could find. The house was mostly still asleep so she would have a chance to sneak back to her room.

"I should get going now." She said, pulling on her panties, boobs swinging.

A look of pure, renewed horniness was plastered on Yuri's face as he took in the view.

Completely oblivious to that fact, Quantum grabbed one of his t-shirts and tugged it over her head.

"I'll get this back to you soon" she said as she then kissed his forehead and hurried out the door. Got to save some for later right?


	13. Chapter 13: Soapy Legs

Three more weeks passed since their wild and somewhat dangerous night out at the club. Soap had recovered from his episode with Yuri, after a week. Now he was on his way out to the deck in the back yard to join Ranger and Kamarov for a game of cards.

The air was warm, and the sun shone like it had intended to cook them. But being cooped up in the house was far from their minds.

Soap sat in one of the lawn chairs and propped his bare feet on a stool. Today his attire comprised of a pair of ¾ camouflaged pants and a t-shirt.

He stared at his toes and flexed them as he enjoyed the feeling of the breeze hitting his exposed and hairy man legs.

He looked out into the yard at two Nikolaiites who were busy entertaining themselves with a Playboy mag. It was a shame Nikolai didn't pass on his lady-killer skills to them.

Ranger came out with a pitcher of lemonade, bottled water and a bowl of peanuts as Kamarov dealt the cards.

"Kamarov, try not to cheat this time." Soap said, pointedly, "Just accept the fact that you suck at the game."

Kamarov sent a scowl in Soap's direction and took his seat on the table between them.

Ranger settled into his seat and took up his hand.

"I'll see to it that you don't sleep well at night" he warned Kamarov.

Like Soap, Ranger was known for bringing the pain when needed. For some odd reason he reminded Soap of Ghost, in a weird, ghostly way.

The robust Russian swallowed hard and buried his face into his hand. His trickiness only extended so far and angering the Englishman was something best left avoided.

The three men resumed their game, crunching on peanuts, drinking their lemonade, and occasionally cursing out each other. Just having a damn good time.

Meanwhile, Price and Nikolai sat in the kitchen over a pot of coffee discussing their next delivery of weapons to the house.

"No word from the American?" Nikolai asked, taking a swig of his coffee. The Captain made some damn good coffee.

"I'm afraid not. Don't worry he knows what he's doing." Price said. He knew Sandman was doing the best he could, even if that meant going behind his superior's back.

Besides this way his boys got more time to themselves and getting Makarov would be a breeze.

And the extra time would give them more time to remain hidden since Uncle Sam had a kill capture on their heads.

Further down the hall, Quantum exited Yuri's room. She'd mentioned something about giving Soap a haircut. Yuri sat on his bed in deep thought.

The first thing on his mind was Quantum. Everything between them was fine but about a week and a half after their first night together, she seemed a bit...different.

On two occasions she passed up breakfast, but trained like normal. Her sexual appetite also rose to the occasion because it suddenly surpassed his, not like he minded or anything but she had been putting it on him almost every night!

Talk about making up for lost time. _Was she feeling okay?_ The thought of something being wrong with Bree disturbed him deeply.

Here he went again with his so called womanly instincts. He felt like there was something she was not telling him.

Then again there was a lot about him that she did not know. Things that could get them all killed. Things that he was not sure won't hurt her or make her not hate him.

He only wanted to put smiles on her face not tears.

God knew he loved her and she loved him too. He had to get this one off his chest before she and the rest of the team found out in the worst way possible.

Back out on the deck, the card game ensued. Ranger was in the lead by default since he had to pop Kamarov in the nose for peaking at his hand.

Ranger had Kamarov bent over his knee and was swatting his bottom with a leather belt like a child.

"I warned you motherfucker!" he yelled.

Soap was laughing and hooting hysterically, like a banshee in heat as the two had it out. Almost choking on his own saliva he grabbed a water and chugged it.

Quantum came out onto the deck armed with scissors and clippers. On seeing the ridiculous scuffle taking place, she doubled over in laugher.

"You are all bloody ridiculous" she said, wiping the tears from her eyes. She walked over to Soap and placed her equipment on the table.

"Sorry to disappoint Sir but I'll be filling in for Nikolai." She said through a laugh.

Soap stifled a giggle and looked up at Quantum, smiling. "Sure, I don't see why not mate." He sat up straighter.

"Very well then" she said, patting his back as she spread a cape around his shoulders.

Just then, Yuri walked into the yard with a basket of wet laundry. He was sure to help out in any way he could.

After all they did take him under their wing, their decision solely based on Nikolai's word.

Soap looked up from where he sat and spotted Yuri who looked like he had a little pep in his step as he began hanging out their clothes on the outdoor dryer, i.e. a clothes line.

Quantum seemed to be doing a good job on his hair because he didn't hear an 'oh shit' coming from him.

Yuri looked up and saw Soap looking in his direction. He smiled over and gave a little wave. Soap saw his gesture and waved back smiling also.

Yuri's eyes fell upon Quantum and lingered involuntarily. Even though she was doing the whole Kyle Saunders thing, he could still see her pretty lips as she pursed them together in concentration.

The same lips that had kissed him, teased him and caressed him.

Soap glanced around and noticed that Yuri was still looking in his direction...and smiling.

_Oh God... he's still looking right at me._ _What the hell is he looking at? _He thought, gasping.

He looked down at his hairy man legs. _Is…Is it my legs!_

He knew the ladies had a thing for them but did it work on guys too? Soap gripped the arms of his chair and tried to tuck his legs under him as far as they would go out of Yuri's eye sight.

He definitely did not want that kind of attention.

"Soap, are you okay?" Quantum asked, making him jump.

_Oh no, he's always with Yuri. It might be contagious like...like…. rabies…_ He panicked inwardly.

"Aye..." he said weakly.

Later that night, Captain Price sat at his computer to check mail and contact Sandman. He opened a message from the American. It contained a scan of Volk's passport and photos from his interrogation.

After setting up a secure link to Sandman, they began speaking.

"Did our man talk?" Price asked, sounding hopeful.

"He sure did. We got names, dates, locations. The bastard gave us everything, even Fregata." Sandman replied from the other end.

"It's seems your hunch was right, Captain. How's the team holding up?"

Price sighed heavily, "Makarov's already making friends. The buggers are doing fine, anything to keep hope alive."

He studied the items that popped up on his screen. It seemed the Russians had already occupied Prague.

"Makarov is meeting his top advisors in two days at the Hotel Lustig at the centre of the city, near the old square." The American said.

"I see. Your men on his trail?" Price asked.

"We have Tier One groups assigned to handle this, but I doubt they'll make it in time. You are the closest." He said.

"Very well. We'll be on the move in 24hours. I'll contact you when it's done."

Price closed the laptop and placed his head on his desk and shook his foot. Being this close to killing Makarov put him on edge.

Now that they had the information they needed, they just had to play the waiting game.


	14. Chapter 14: Storming through Prague

The following morning at breakfast, Captain Price informed the members of the team of the new Intel he received from Sandman. They were going to be on the move that night; he had to make sure they were all ready for the moment they had been waiting for.

They were going to get Makarov.

After breakfast, the team dispersed to make pre-battle preparations which entailed checking their gear, ammo and weapons.

They didn't get an open opportunity like this often, and considering the gravity of the situation, this one shot had to count.

Price called Soap, Yuri and Kamarov to his room to discuss their plan. As usual, Price's wall was strewn with Intel on their past and future missions.

Yuri touched a photo of Hotel Lustig that Price had labelled as 'Meeting Venue'.

"Makarov's council all together in the middle of a warzone?" he said turning to the other three men.

"Aye" Soap said, nodding slowly.

"Sounds convenient", Yuri said, raising an eyebrow.

Price stepped up to the wall, "It might seem so but over confidence makes you careless."

"Indeed. Careless enough to make you come out in the open" Kamarov added, folding his arms across his chest.

Price reached out on pinned a photo of the church tower across the street from the hotel. He marked two routes to the hotel on the map in red marker.

He turned to Yuri and Soap, "We'll infiltrate along two separate routes. Soap, you and Yuri head for the church and provide over watch. Take Quantum with you to watch your 6."

Soap scratched his head and shifted his weight to his other foot.

"The city is locked down tight. We got lucky that one night but it seems like they beefed up on security. We'll need a back door."

Price nodded at Kamarov. "Leave that to me."

He turned back to Soap. "Make sure we are all up to speed."

They each left the room to join the others.

After Soap held his little meeting in the yard, they all returned to their preparations. Quantum made her way back to her room.

Who knew what would go down that night or the day after. They just had to sit tight and remember their training.

Yuri went over to Quantum's room. He rapped in the door, announcing his presence.

She was kneeling on the floor packing a small pouch; she looked up and motioned him inside, standing to greet him.

Yuri smiled and pulled her into an embrace. "You ready for this one?" he asked.

"Am I ever? It's about time we got this over with." She said, a brave smile capturing her features.

He pulled back and lightly pinched the tip of her nose, "See you tonight then" he said, playfully slapping her butt on his way out, making her laugh.

She felt like she was ready for anything. This was business.

The hours passed and the team was settled by nightfall. At exactly 8pm they left the house and began their journey.

Price, Soap, Yuri and Quantum snuck their way into the sewers below the city. The lovely aroma stung their eyes but they all held out together.

Price lit a cigar to calm his nerves and rid himself of the sudden attack of pre-mission jitters. Refusing to let it show, he pulled deeply and savoured the taste.

"Welcome to Prague, gents" he grunted sarcastically.

"The resistance is expecting us half click to the North" Soap said, sounding a bit eager himself.

Yuri and Quantum remained silent for fear that too much sewer scent might infect their lungs.

Price threw his cigar into the murky water and motioned for them to jump in.

"Let's get this over with."

The all followed him in single file as they moved out of the sewers. A little way ahead of them, they spotted some Russians on the boardwalks, moving some Czech civilians, definitely prisoners.

"Hold up." Price instructed.

The group stopped, amazed at the scene that play out before them.

"This is bad." Quantum whispered and shook her head in disbelief.

Soap nodded in agreement, "They've already taken prisoners. The buggers are moving fast"

"We need to be faster." Price said, as he observed. "Keep it tight, lads. Use the boats for cover."

They moved on quickly, using the shadows of the boats for cover, the rain started to drizzle as they neared the docks.

"Quick, under here" Price said.

They witnessed the Russians execute some of the civilians in cold blood.

"Easy..." Price said, in his best 'calming' voice.

He looked on as the Russians left, "Okay, go go, this way."

They moved on, passing floating bodies along the way to another sewer. Kamarov and his band of Czech resistance fighters were waiting.

"What took you so long!" Kamarov said, sounding flustered as they helped the group of four out of the water.

"Your Intel was off Kamarov. You said this area would be clear" Soap said stepping up to the much smaller Russian, slightly irritated, it took a lot to get to him but sometimes, Kamarov did that with ease.

Kamarov huffed, "I'm sure it was nothing you couldn't handle. Do you know what had to be done to get you this far?" he said, shivering at the thought.

"Alright, enough chit-chat. It's best you get on your way. We'll meet you at the rally point." Price said, breaking up the budding argument.

"Let's go boys" Soap said to Yuri and Quantum.

The trio hurried through the tunnels and up a set of stairs to the street above.

They came to up an alley, with Quantum lagging a few steps behind to provide cover when needed.

Before them stood a small group of Russians.

"Hold up, got contacts. Twenty meters ahead. Stay low. We don't want their attention." Soap said.

Soap and Yuri went prone while Quantum held a corner at the top of the alley.

"Five guys on foot. Snipers on the roof. Sit tight, let's see what they do." Soap said to Yuri.

They looked on as the four on foot walked away from the remaining man and his dog.

"This must be our lucky day, take the snipers first." Soap said.

Yuri raised his RSASS, steadied himself then took them out.

_No rabies for me today!_ Soap thought to himself. "The dog and his friend are mine."

He said as he took out the last man and the dog.

Quantum surveyed the area with her eyes, checking her sectors when he heard footsteps coming towards them.

She peered around the corner and spotted two more Russians walking towards the alley.

"We got two here who didn't want to missed the party." she whispered to Soap and Yuri.

The two looked back at the approaching men from their position in the dark.

"Do your thing, Q" Soap said back to her.

Quickly securing her gun, Quantum readied her knife, just as they were about to step into the alley, she swooped in on them.

She punched the first one in the face. While he was doubled over in pain she crashed her body into his and slashed the other's stomach open while they fell to the ground.

She finished the man under her with a quick stab to the jugular.

"We're good" she said, dragging the bodies into the alley behind her.

Yuri blinked in the dark, clearly impressed.

"No time to hide the bodies, let's go." Soap said.

They moved across the road quickly to the sidewalk. A two man patrol approached them.

"Patrol up ahead, you get one, I'll take the other. On you Yuri." He said.

After the guards were down, they moved on, using every object as cover.

"Sniper. Avoid." Soap said.

Just then, Soap heard the sound of a chopper heading in their direction, he motioned for them to follow him. They hustled into a nearby store and waited for it to pass.

"Price, you copy?" he said into his headset.

"Roger, go ahead." Price said on the other end.

"Got a lot of movement on the street. Keep your eyes high, snipers like flies. They're everywhere."

"Good. We'll keep an eye out." Price said.

"Alright lads, let's go" Soap said to the other two.

They ran out of the store and onto a street. A rumbling noise was heard.

Quantum quirked up her ears "Is that an-"

"Enemy convoy! Move! Now!" Soap said.

They hid in a corner as the convoy came closer. Soap opened the door of another store and they all dropped to the floor in silence as the convoy passed on the outside.

Two Russians walked into the store where they hid, armed with guns and flash lights, they executed a civilian that lay in hiding in the same room.

"Don't move" Soap whispered.

A dog jumped at the window of the store, making Soap bristle slightly. _God I hate dogs_ he thought.

After them left, they sprinted out the store to a fenced alley and scaled the fence. Soap took out the unfortunate guard who spotted them and they moved up.

They came to a halt as a mini Russian army mounted itself before them. Price and his small team brought up the rear on the rooftops; they took out the incoming chopper with a BTR in tow.

Soap, Yuri and Quantum moved out of the area towards a statue. They began trekking up the street when the Russian reinforcements arrived, blocking their way.

Shots began to fly, as the Russians attacked. Another BTR rolled into the melee, laying down rounds without a care in the world. Yuri rushed over to a pile of ammo and grabbed an RPG.

He held tight and fired, taking it out.

"Good shot, let's move" Soap said.

They ran through a gated alley, Soap opened the gate so they could enter. They cut through some buildings, shortening their way to the church. The resistance soldiers laid down covering fire as they passed through.

They took out incoming Russians in their path and after some twenty minutes, they made it to the church.

Resistance fighters and civilians were huddled together on the floor, taking shelter from the storm and the fire fight.

"Everyone okay?" Soap said, checking to see if he was shot. Quantum and Yuri nodded.

"Good. Price, we're in position."

"Copy. Get comfortable. We got a good few hours till the meeting." Price replied.

"You got it mate." Soap said, gesturing for the two soldiers to follow him.

The three mounted the ladder up to the tower and prepared their equipment. This time it was now or never.


	15. Chapter 15: The Meeting

The following morning, Soap woke to the sound of the clock chimming 6am. They had four more hours till the meeting.

He looked over at Quantum who was curled into a ball, hugging Bob tightly. He was amused at the fact that he never went anywhere without that gun.

Ever since that day during training when he'd said "Once you become a soldier, know that danger is lurking arond every corner." Quantum never went anywhere without that Desert Eagle.

Soap stretched and rubbed his eyes and looked over the road at the hotel. No activity as yet, the place was desert after the storm had passed.

Just then, Yuri came in with a bag of food rations and water. He looked down at Quantum while she slept, one hand in a fist the other wrapped around Bob.

He then looked at Soap who turned to him.

"Got to keep your strength up" he said, offering him the bag.

Soap took it graciously. "Thanks, mate."

Yuri knelt beside Quantum and touched her gently.

"Quantum, wakie wakie" he said, resisting the urge to kiss her awake. The last thing he wanted was Soap thinking that he was gay.

Soap sat in his corner, not saying a word, eating his breakfast and observing the two, expression incredulous.

_Don't... move..._ he told himself, suddenly feeling awkward. The manner in which Yuri woke Quantum...

_Behave, John..._

Quantum opened her eyes and sat up. "Morning already?" she said, glancing around.

Her eyes landed on Soap. "Are you okay?" she asked. Yuri turned towards him.

Soap quickly regained his composure and nodded, "I'm good... Just… fine.."

Yuri shrugged and sat on the floor. He removed two packets fom the bag and held one out to Quantum. "Breakfast?"

She took it from him and opened it. She felt her stomach do a sommersault as the scent entered her nostrils.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_ She thought.

Yuri stared at her with those concern filled eyes of his. Something was up, he could have felt it.

"What is it?" she said, staring back at him.

He shook his head no and began eating.

The remaining two hours passed by quickly. The team took up their positions one hour before the meeting start time. Two more hours passed and still no sign of Makarov.

Yuri and Soap took up their positions and looked out onto the street. A few Russians stood guard outside of the hotel. While others milled around.

Quantum was in position behind them, M4A1 in hand, just in case they were sold out to the enemy

Soap shook out his leg and settled himself behind his weapon.

"Which vehicle would he be in?" he asked Yuri.

"They constantly rotate for security. We won't know until he steps out."

Soap pulled back at Yuri's answer, "You seem to know a lot about Makarov." He said, smiling.

Yuri stole a quick glance at Soap. "It's a Russian thing."

The waited for a few more minutes again. Still nothing.

Price was already positioned at the top of the hotel, awaiting Kamarov's signal to go. He check on Soap via radio. This was taking longer than expected.

Yuri loaded his L118A as they continued looking at the hotel below.

"It's almost time, Yuri. Meeting's on the second floor." Soap said before turning to aim outside.

Price rose up and looked down to the street again, "Heads up. Makarov's convoy is arriving now."

"I see it" Soap replied, "No visual on Makarov yet."

Four armored vehicles rolled to a stop at the front of the hotel. Yuri tried to steady himself as he clutched his trigger, his eyes landing on Makarov.

"Third vehicle" he said to Soap.

"Aye. There's the bastard."

Quantum looked up from her position at Soap and Yuri. If needed you would have had to cut the tension that rose in the tower with a chainsaw.

They lay there in prone, weapons trained, muscles tight, eyes sharp. A fly could not have escaped without their knowing at that moment.

They saw Makarov speak to a guard, then look up in their direction.

"Shite. I think he's looking right at us." Soap said.

Price heard this, "Easy. Just sit tight."

The vehicles pulled into the hotel's underground garage one by one.

"Alright , Kamarov. You're up." Price said. No response came. "Kamarov!"

Price shook his head, "We move forward with the plan. I'm in position. Ready?"

Yuri seeked out Price through his scope, at the top of the hotel.

"We got you" Soap said.

Price sucked in a breath of air and rappeled down from the tower to the bottom of the clock then down to the balcony, just as Soap and Yuri took out the guards patrolling the balcony.

"Balcony clear" Soap said.

Price moved further into the room and was surrounded by more evil Russian troops.

"Drop them" Soap said to Yuri.

"Watch your fire, Ranger's here" Price said.

They quickly shot the men that came at Price. Just then the elevator doors opened. To reveal a man strapped to a chair with C4.

Ranger rushed in, dressed as one of the Russians.

"What the hell...? Price, who is that!" Soap yelled in shock.

"Kamarov!" Ranger shouted. He ran over to his friend and began cutting him loose. There was still three minutes left on the clock before it blew.

"I'm sorry Price" Kamarov muttered, almost out of breath. He was badly beaten and bleeding all over his body.

"We got to get out of here!" Price shouted to Ranger as he cut the last piece of tape and released his friend. He gently placed the C4 onto the elevator floor and grabbed Kamarov.

A menicing voice came over their radio link. "Captain Price. Ад ждет тебя- Hell awaits you."

"Price, get out of there!" Soap yelled from his end.

Price and Ranger ran as fast as they could with Kamarov in tow to get as far away from the room as they could.

Then...the C4 detonated. The explosion rocked the hotel, scaring the birds and people in the area.

Quantum stood up, weapon drawn. A red light that blinked off of a corner of the ceiling caught her eye. She looked up at it for a nano second before recognition hit her. It was a bomb!

"Shit! Soap! There's a bomb! We got to get out now!" she screamed.

Acting quickly she grabbed a grappling hook off her hip and swung it.

"Yuri my friend" Makarov said, dryly over the radio, "You never should have come here."

"What the hell is he talking about!" Soap shouted at Yuri, in disbelief.

"Let's go!" Quantum said as the hook caught.

The three grabbed on to the rope as the device in the tower began to beep and leapt out the hole in the wall a mere ten seconds before exploded, pushing them further out the building.

They slid down the rope for half the way, then hit the construction boards below. Each soldier grabbed hold of the falling scarfolding and rode it down to safety.

However, they did hit the ground hard. The giant bell missed them by inches.

Yuri, still shell-shocked from the impact, opened his eyes to see Quantum struggling to her feet and running towards Soap, who was partially covered with debris.

"Soap!" she screamed as she pulled the bits of board off of him.

Price came running towards them, "Soap!" he yelled, real fear gripping him as he fell to his friend's side.

Bullets began to fly towards them. Price fired his M203 and rushed over to Yuri.

"Look at me! You're alright!"

Quantum tapped Soap vigorously, trying to get a response. He coughed and opened his eyes.

"Ahhh Shite! " he said, coming to. He looked across at Yuri angrily. "What the fuck was that about!" he shouted as he struggled to his feet.

"Come one, we need to leave now!" Price said.

"But Makarov said-" Soap started as they began running through the streets under heavy fire from more Russians.

"Soap! Not now, focus on staying alive!" Price said. They began returning fire. "We have to get off the street."

A chopper zoomed over them, firing rapidly as they ran. The real madness had only just begun.

Soap pulled out an AK47 and put fire on the shooter in the chopper.

"Move!" Price shouted, blowing a hole in a building.

They cut through quickly and came out the other side to an empty alley. Breathing heavily, Soap came to a stop beside Price.

"Price, you need to know..." he tried again

"We can't stay here, we need...Nikolai...get us out." Price said into his headset.

He broke down a door into a store. "Yuri, take point! Let's clear the store."

They rushed in and took up formation as they layed down fire and the incoming infantry.

"Maintain formation!" Price yelled, firing like a mad man.

"Clear" Soap said.

They exited the store and ran onto the street again. More Russians were ahead of them. Yuri fired some grenades from his M4A1 as they pushed forward.

"Head for the building! Northwest!" Price said. "Yuri, Quantum, cover our six."

She turned and released a slew of bullets on the approching ememies as she ran.

Yuri stole a glance at her. Her face was expressionless, as she opened fire on the Russians.

They cut through a basktetball court as more vehicles came towards them.

Quantum ran with all her might, fighting to remain focused on the battle at large. She dodged bullets and grenades with ease, capping as many as she could.

Following the group close behind and laying down cover fire, she finished off two more soldiers and kept running to keep up.

Just then, a heavily armoured soldier stepped out of nowhere and grabbed her by the waist.

Her weapon fell to the ground like a toy.

"Let me go!" she shouted, slamming her fists into what she thought might be his weak points. But there were none.

Soap looked back and saw her position.

"Price! Cover me" Soap yelled.

Price and Yuri looked back.

Price covered him as Yuri fired shots and ran in behind Soap. He looked on in horror as the juggernaut grabbed Quantum by the throat and began choking her.

Blood spilled from the corners of her mouth as she struggled to free herself.

Her eyes fell upon Yuri's as he rushed towards her, causing him to come to a dead stop.

"Yuri, what are you doing!" Price shouted.

He felt helpless, because he knew he had to do a headshot and that ran risk of killing her instead.

Then, with her free hand and her last bit of strength she was able to take her knife out and stab the suit's weak point behind the neck.

She made quick slice and a stab and slipped a grenade into his suit. He released her instantly and began clawing at his back in an attempt to remove the explosive.

But it was too late. The grenade blew inside, sending the armoured soldier crashing to the ground.

She fell to the ground in a heap, coughing and sputtering just as Soap reached her.

"Can you walk?" He asked, frantically.

She nodded breathlessly and stood. Soap held her hand as they continued across the basketball court.

"We made it!" Price said.

Resistance soldiers ran in and put fire on the Russians.

"We got this, just fall back" the Resistance leader said.

They entered the building and took a moment to catch their breath.

Soap placed a heavy hand on Price's shoulder, "You need to know" he said firmly.

"Know what, Soap?"

"Makarov knows Yuri..."


	16. Chapter 16: Secret's Out

Price stood on spot, not sure how to react to the bit of truth that was laid upon him.

_Makarov knows Yuri... _

Soap's words resounded in his mind. His men were almost killed; his greatest friend was one of those men. This upset him greatly.

The resistance leader ran up to them again, "Price, you have to go now."

"Alright lads. This way" he said, seeming perfectly normal after what he just heard.

However, Soap knew everything was not honky dory on Price's path. But he knew wanted to pound Yuri's arse just as much as Price did.

The resistance leader directed them to a short corridor through which they would make their escape.

As they approched the door, Price instructed Yuri to open it. He obediently did as he was told without a word.

After he was done, Price and Soap looked at each other as if they knew what the other was thinking.

Both men doubled their fists, drew back and punched Yuri in the face, simultaneously, sending him down the flight of stairs, straight to the bottom of the cellar.

Pain and confusion washed over him as he fought to recover.

Quantum stared in silent shock as they walked down the stairs behind him. She stood in a corner of the room. Yuri looked at her, begging her with his eyes.

_Don't hate me…_

She didn't flinch; she just kept staring at the floor.

Price pulled out his pistol, locked it and pointed it at Yuri. Soap dragged him up to his knees to face them.

"We all thought we could trust you." Price said.

"Maybe we were all fucking wrong" Soap mumbled, poking him in the shoulder.

"So tell us, Yuri, if that is even your real name. Why in bloody hell does Makarov know you!" Price said, grabbing him by the collar and pressing the gun to his forehead.

Yuri looked at the angered men and began to tell his story.

"I was young and patriotic when I first met Vladimir Makarov. Everything he showed me, everything he spoke about all seemed to be the best option for our country. Zakhaev never forgot what we did for him that day. Our reward was power. But power corrupts." He said.

"That's when I saw thousands of souls extinguished by the push of a button, at the hand of Makarov. It was no longer war then, it was just madness…" he said.

"I was a soldier of Russia, not a taker of innocent lives. But in his eyes, this marked me as the enemy. On the day of the airport massacare, they took me to the parking garage and he shot me..."

Yuri lifted his shirt to reveal the bullet wound in his lower abdomen.

"Then they left me for dead. I made it out as far as the terminal. My efforts to stop their operation were futile. The last thing I remember was being taken up by a paramedic. Now I'm here today."

"That twisted bastard" Soap said, shaking his head in annoyance.

Price looked down at Yuri, "You've bought yourself some time... for now. But don't think we'll be buddies any time soon."

Quantum heard the story for herself. All this information was a bit too much for her to process all at once. Her emotions were truly shot.

She looked up as Price released Yuri, then she felt her breath cut short.

She gasped, desparately grabbing any bit of air she could get but none came. Her body went limp and everything went dark.

As she hit the floor, Soap rushed over.

"Shite, Quantum!" he yelled. "Nikolai, we need a medic in here."

"Copy that. I'm almost there" Nikolai replied.

Yuri looked at Quantum lying on the floor, with Soap trying to revive her. With Price still at his throat he could not move a muscle.

Soap began to perform CPR on her and checked her pulse. Her breathing was shallow and her pulse was weak.

He placed his head to her chest to listen for a heart beat. It sounded distant, as if something were blocking it.

"Come on Kyle, give me something." Soap said tapping her wrist.

He took out his knife and slit open the front of Quantum's shirt. He was thrown at the sight of several bandages wrapped around Quantum's chest.

"What the hell did you do to yourself?" he said, taking the knife to begin working on the bandages.

Yuri looked on completely torn, he knew what was coming next. _No..._

Soap froze on spot when the last of the bandages fell off.

"Mary mother of god in heaven...what the fuck!"He yelled. "Why me god, why do I always get the weird shit. What is this!"

What he saw was not normal. Out of the shit list of strange shit that he had ever seen, this topped it.

This man had breasts! Not man boobs but fully developed female looking breasts.

He rubbed his eyes and looked again. Then he felt his stomach flip.

"Price!...I think I'm going to be sick."He said, covering his mouth as he made the sign of the cross over himself.

"What is it Soap?"Price asked as he hurried over. He looked down at Quantum on the floor.

"Bloody hell..."Price said, throwing his hands in the air. Just when he thought he had a bad enough day...

"I'm an old man, there's only so much shit I could take in one day." He muttered to himself. "Why the fuck does he have breasts!"

Soap held up his hands in surrender.

"We need to get out of here..."Yuri said hoarsely, pulling himself up agaisnt the wall.

New rage ignited within Price, "You motherfucker! You knew about this all along didn't you? What's next, you poisoned our food supply?" he said and began planting fresh blows on Yuri.

"Price!" Soap said, after he regained his composure, they could not let Quantum die. "We really need to leave now."

"Ready when you are" Nikolai said over the radio.

"You're right" Price said, stopping himself, "Cover that up. Let's move. Yuri get the door."

Soap grabbed Quantum in a fireman's lift and ran over to the waiting chopper.

"What went on in there?" Nikolai asked as they boarded the chopper, having heard their entire conversation over the radio.

"Don't ask mate"Price said.

When they arrived back to the safe house, Quantum was taken to her room to be attened to. Price, Soap and Yuri all stood outside, waiting for an update.

"You...you're staying here with us. I don't want you out of my sight" Price snarled at Yuri. He was so pissed, steam was practically seeping from under his hat.

Yuri leaned against the wall across the hall from the door a short distance away from them, staring at the floor. He did not say a word; best leave them to cool off.

Inside he was dying, had he told them sooner they would have taken extra precaution and none of this would have been happening to Bree.

Just then, the half-crazy medic opened the door and looked at the three men solemnly.

"Well.." Soap prompted.

"We have a confirmed female on our hands. Her vitals are good, minor bruises… she collapsed from exshaution. She's still asleep though." He said.

"One hundred percent real female?" Price asked, looking shocked. How could they have missed that? It had been such a long time. They had all been played.

Quantum sure had a whole lot of explaining to do when she woke up.

The medic nodded,"Yes, but there is something else..."His eyes darted between Price and Soap as if he was not sure whether or not he should tell them the next part.

But as a team there were no secrets.

"Well come on, spit it out son." Price said.

The medic took a deep breath then laid it on them, "Sh-…She's in the early stages of pregnancy."

"Shite..."Soap muttered, resting his hands on the wall behind him.

"Bloody hell!" Price shouted to the heavens, looking like he was about to blow a gasket.

Then they both turned to look at Yuri.

The medic's last words had hit him like a fully loaded freight train. Right now he wished he was in there to hold her, comfort her and protect her.

How could this be? They were sure to use protection...most of the time.

It was official and it was now his pressing reality. He was going to be a father.


	17. Chapter 17: End Of The Line

Bree opened her eyes to her room. She looked down and noticed her clothes had been changed. Gig's up.

_Shit..._

She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood. _How long have I been out?_

The last thing she remembered was Soap calling out to her. And Yuri was...

_Yuri!..._

She was not sure what her reaction would be to seeing him again. Her feelings towards him were mixed at this time.

Mixed with anger, hurt, rage... the list was endless. He should have told her. Now she felt like a fool. A fool that had to throw up.

She grabbed the bed pan by her foot and heaved. When she was done throwing up her insides, she stood and went over to the basin of water on the dresser the medic had left her.

She washed her face and mouth then loosed her hair. She looked at herself in the mirror. She saw a faceless figure that happened to be her.

The juggernaut's fingers had left angry red impressions on her neck. Her brown face looked hollow and pale.

She turned around as she heard the door open. It was Yuri. His face was bruised courtesy Soap and Price, he had a split lip and busted cheek. They really did a number on him.

_Good..._

Her surprise quickly turned to anger and she rushed him. Stepping up to his 6'2 frame, she glared up at him.

She was a completely different person to him right there.

"Bree..." he began, turning his face, "You look like you need to hit something."

Sure, she could hit him, she had every right to be angry. He would just stand and take it like a –

Bree doubled her fist and crashed it into Yuri's jaw, sending him into the wall.

_Shit! She hits like a man_ Yuri thought, holding his already pulverised face.

She stepped off and turned her back to him. She wept silently, shoulder shaking. When he recovered, he walked over to her and touched her arm.

"Don't touch me Yuri" she yelled at him, pulling away.

He could not help it, he needed to hold her.

"Bree, please, let me explain." he pleaded.

"Explain what, Yuri!" she said, chest heaving, tears falling as she whirled on him.

"I have known you for almost a year and I have been loving you for most of it. I have been fucking you for damn near a month, and not once you could have found it in your heart to try telling me that you were that close to the enemy…"

She looked at him disapprovingly.

"You could have gotten us all fucking killed; Makarov practically knew we were coming. We all trusted you...Yuri…. I trusted you…" she wailed, voice cracking.

Yuri stood there, staring at Bree. He felt as if his heart was being passed through a meat grinder, this was what she now thought of him.

Hurt clawed at his insides as she continued to look at him in disgust.

His eyes fell on the marks on her neck. He fell to his knees before her and held her around the waist, pulling her to him.

He looked up to her, his gentle grey eyes registered pain and sadness. He rested his head against her stomach and kissed it.

The woman he loved was carrying his child and keeping the truth had put them both in danger.

He had to make this right even if it took the rest of his life.

"I know I fucked up. I don't know if I could ever make it better. Be angry at me for as long as you like, but please... don't hate me…. Bree…" he whispered.

Yuri clutched his chest and sucked in air sharply as the pains from the day's activities began to consume him. Tears formed in his eyes and spilt over their rims.

He tightened his grip around Bree's waist and pressed his face into her, breathing heavily. The light joy of becoming a father and the sickening darkness of loosing Bree battled for supremacy within him.

She looked down at his now shaking form. _This man…_ she thought

"I know you love me" she said softly, as she looked at him through her tears, placing her hand on Yuri's head.

"Da…" He whispered, sniffing slightly, looking up at her earnestly with red eyes, searching her eyes for a sign that she loved him too.

Never in his life had a woman been able to bring him to actual tears, but this one...this one was special.

"I need you" he said, squeezing her lightly.

"I love you too" she said. He kissed her tummy again, hearing it from her made his lifetime. He placed his head against it again and closed his eyes, absorbing her essence.

Bree took his tear streaked face in her hands and kissed him. She brushed away his remaining tears with her thumbs and smiled, clearly amused.

"Is belly kissing a way to beg for forgiveness in Russia?"

His expression turned to surprise, "You don't know?"

Her eyes widened and she placed her hand to her chest. "Know what? It really is?" she said in confusion.

Yuri rested a warm hand against her womb; his baby was somewhere in there.

"No...Bree, you're pregnant..."

Soap sat out on the deck alone with his usual cigar, this time he cradled a bottle of vodka to quell this madness. Beer could not cut it this time.

Price was practically foaming at the mouth. "We need to find out who she really is." He'd said.

Being the easier one to reason with, Soap decided he had to find a way to calm his friend. Sure the whole situation had them all twisted but they needed to settle it in a civilized manner.

So, he told Price he'd speak to Quantum.

He got up from his seat and put out his cigar then walked into the house. As he approached Quantum's room, he paused when he heard stifled sob behind the door.

He quietly opened the door to see Yuri fast asleep like a baby, head resting on Quantum's now plump chest. Her fingers brushed his face as she planted small kisses on his temple.

_These two..._ Soap thought in awe.

He shuffled his feet slightly. She looked up at him in shock.

He raised his head and looked at Quantum, full in the face.

"Blu?" he mouthed, as recognition set in.

She nodded quietly and hung her head in shame.

Soap walked over and touched her shoulder. He was going to take this as slow as possible.

He motioned with his head to follow him.

Bree eased off the bed, making sure to prop Yuri's head with her pillow then tip toed out the room behind Soap.

They walked out to the deck and sat, immediately beginning some sort of staring contest. Both at a complete lost for words.

Just then Price barged in, manila folder in hand.

"Pvt. Bree Collins eh? We matched your DNA." he said gruffly, "Where did you get of pulling the gender bender on the SAS?"

He shook the folder at them. "What the bloody hell were you thinking soldier!"

Bree opened her mouth to speak but closed it back. She had a lot of help to get back into the SAS one year after she left.

Soap looked at the expression on the girl's face, if he did not say something now, Price was going to eat her alive.

"Price… she's one of mine. I'll handle it then get back to you."

The enraged Captain gave Soap the up and down and walked out of the room.

"Captain, I'm sorry" she said quietly to Soap, looking at her hands.

"Seriously, what were you thinking?" Soap asked.

"I felt like I had something to prove and I could not do that as myself."

"Like what?" he said, incredulously.

There was not much punishment that could be given to her since they all were wanted men and not to mention, Disavowed.

So at the moment, all rank, power and authority had been stripped from them.

After listening to Bree's breakdown of her past life and re-entry into the SAS as Kyle Saunders, Soap had to take a walk.

This girl really planned this by herself and she planned it well. Sure had him fooled.

But how was he supposed to feel? Angry?

She played them for a long time. No one liked to be made a fool.

However, Soap and his peacekeeping arse decided to take the high road and see the good in it all. Bree was one of their own and soon her child would be also.

To him, she was one hell of a soldier.

Soap wanted to kick himself for being so Ride or Die but the things he had seen her do as Kyle had him truly impressed.

He always knew she had real potential.

As for the issue with Yuri... He'll get over it. But right now he had to go deal with Price.

The whole situation was now their problem and they had to work it out as a team.


	18. Chapter 18: Pain, Pleasure and Meds

Thirty minutes after her chat with Soap, Quantum walked slowly back to her room. The expression on Soap's face said it all. He really needed time to absorb the information that she put on him.

As for her and Yuri, they were in the shit house. _Wonder how long it's going to last?_ she though sadly.

She stole a glance into Kamarov's room to see how he was holding up. The medic stood by his bed, giving him medication and checking his wounds. Which remided her, Yuri's busted face needed meds.

Quickly she slipped a first aid kit out of the medicine chest in the kitchen and hurried back to the room. She placed she small box on the dresser and glanced at Yuri's sleeping form.

He was not known to be such a strong sleeper but the events of that day really consumed his being.

Quantum turned and looked at herself in the full length mirror on the wall. She lifted her shirt and looked at her stomach, still flat for the moment.

On finding out she was pregnant she had no idea how to react. The first thing that crossed her mind was how. She was sure they used protection...most of the time.

_Me? A mother?_

Although this came as a shock to both of them, she was happy and so was Yuri. That way she knew the situation would work out itself.

She patted her stomach and smiled, then turned to survey her bottom in the mirror. Her time spent as a man had not messed with her femininity. Sista girl had it goin' on.

Yuri woke to see Quantum modelling in the mirror. The way she shook her butt and pushed out her chest was hilarious. He admired the way she expressed herself, the way she should. To him, she was already glowing.

Quantum paused her top model moment to just stare. She needed to take in her true self for a while longer. Being lost in a whole other personality was not easy to get out of.

Her mind wondered off onto the topic of Yuri and Makarov again. Sure she forgave him because she loved him, but part of her was still angry, another man was able to hurt her again.

A sick feeling stuck the pit of her stomach when she thought about how much she really knew about this man. Not much at all. Most times he just sat and listened. And when he did speak it was questions about her.

One time he asked her to show him how to do corn rows, that was a disaster but she had fun laughing at his expression when he was finished with the first one. At the end of the lesson her hair was one big knot.

With him, everything felt so…..right…knot and all.

She turned again and stopped when she realised Yuri was lying on his side observing her mirror antics. He had a goofy smile plastered on his face as he began to laugh.

Quantum blushed slightly and stared at the floor, failing miserably at trying to hide her little girl moment.

He moved back and patted the space next to him for her to come over. She looked at him playfully and shook her head no.

Yuri gave her a fake frown and patted the space again, this time opening his arms. For a split second her happy epression dropped as the sick feeling stabbed her insides again.

Quantum quickly turned back to the mirror, avoiding Yuri's gaze, hoping he won't notice. Then again, knowing Yuri...

He stepped up behind her and embraced her gently.

"Come to daddy..." he murmered in Russian.

She looked at him through the mirror feeling her body stiffening involuntarily at his touch.

"I know you're still angry at me..." he whispered into her hair with a hint of sadness.

She hated when he did that. The instinct thing was scary.

"Please take your time, Bree..." he said, brushing her neck with his lips, giving her a little squeeze. She remained silent.

Yuri's smooth voice was still thick from sleep, thus making it drop an octave lower... the after effects of hearing him speaking in his native tounge already began to wash over her, making her quiver on the inside.

_Dammit Yuri..._ she thought, teeth clentched slightly. His warm hands were already burning their mark into her sensitive skin.

The warmth from his breath traveled down her neck to her chest to her thighs.

He looked at her figure in the mirror, braless of course, taking note of her hardened nipples that stood out in little ridges through her shirt.

He moved his right hand against her hip, making her gasp as it disappeared into the waist band of her sweatpants.

She winced as his roaming trigger finger parted her gently found her bud and glided against it.

"Let Yuri make it better..." he said in Russian, giving a little smile before sliding his other hand under her tshirt.

Quantum's hand grasped one of Yuri's legs as he pushed the other between hers, making them spread further apart. He slowly penetrated her with two fingers that earned him a whimper from her. She was tight and slick; it was as if her body had rejected him fully.

She looked on in the mirror though lowered eyes as he applied a little more pressure and continued to kiss her face, her neck and her lips.

Through, short, jagged breaths, Yuri pulled her closer to him then watched her face in the mirror. She was completely flushed with intense emotion and panting through her mouth ever so slightly.

"You trust him?" he breathed into her ear in English. His thrusts became faster, harder and deeper bringing her to the edge with no mercy in his eyes.

Her body arched and she bit her lower lip hard, trying to contain herself as the wretched surge of pleasure Yuri's hands produced licked at her sanity.

"Mmm...that's it..." Yuri whispered, closing his eyes to listen to her breathe, as he felt her muscles spasm around his fingers, drawing them deeper. Whetting his appetite and threatening to turn him into a savage dog.

She tilted her head back a bit, breathing heavily and allowed the orgasm to rip through her. Her fingers dug into his leg as tears coursed down her face, from the pleasure and from the pain of the hard reality as she realeased little moans with each pulse.

Did she trust him?

_No…_ she thought, through her moans.

Yuri opened his eyes and turned his head to look at her directly, seeing her tears like this again drove guilt into him immediately. He had gotten the obvious answer to his question. She didn't trust him.

He knew she needed time to herself and he was going to give it to her. As badly as he wanted her at the moment, he couldn't, not like this.

He stepped away from her and took up the first aid kit then looked back at her. Quantum just stood there, holding herself, not making eye contact, crying her heart out. As much as it pained him to leave, he had to let her come to him.

Soap sat at the kitchen table cleaning a Five Seven with a shammy cloth. He looked up just as Yuri walked out the door into the darkness of the yard with his hands stuffed into his pockets.

Over his years he had seen a lot and from his personal experiences with women and what a man's reaction to love was like, he could spot trouble from a mile away.

Just by the look on Yuri's face, Soap could tell,

_That man has a broken heart..._


	19. Chapter 19: Lola's Assistant

Three days passed since the disaster at Hotel Lustig. The impressions left from the events of that day were slowly beginning to fade away. Price seemed to be in his right mind since the chat he had with Soap two nights before.

_Two Nights Before…_

"_I don't care about her precious story. I'm telling you Soap, this can be nothing but trouble, I want her out of here!" Price snarled, sitting on his bed in a huff._

_Soap scratched his head, thinking of another way to help Price to see the bigger picture._

"_Aye, sure we need Yuri because he seems to have a lorry full of info on Makarov but Quantum is wanted by the authorities just as much as we are. We can't just dump her by the way side to get killed or worse captured and possibly tortured."_

_Price stared up at Soap as if he were a mad man. He dropped his head into his hands with a sigh. What was he missing here?_

_Pregnant , female in the middle of a bloody war. That was a terrible combination._

"_She is only a few weeks into her pregnancy, meaning that she can still fight as well as the rest of us." Soap continued, trying a different approach._

"_Yeah, but how do we know we could trust her? Look at what she did."_

"_I know…But she has stood with us through the whole ordeal with Shepherd. And besides, she saved my life." Soap said, remembering the clock tower._

_Price seemed to contemplate his friend's words for a moment. He knew the whole situation was crazy, but they really needed the extra hand and skill._

"_I hear what you're saying mate… but no more slip ups. She's yours now."_

Early rising Captain Price waltzed into the completely sunlit kitchen to see Quantum sitting at the table alone, having breakfast.

She looked up in surprise, on seeing Price standing there she looked away.

"Good morning, Sir…" she said, nodding slightly.

"Good morning" he returned before sitting across the table from her.

She kept her head down and continued eating quietly. Price continued to stare at her. He had to admit she was a looker but what was he to say now. He had supposedly disowned her right?

He reached over and took up a field ration then paused. _She still hasn't moved.._ he thought. For some reason he felt like he had to say something soon because the silence began to hurt his ears.

He cleared his throat, making her look up at him, full in the face. The soft light from the morning sun, illuminated her face, making her hazel eyes stand out in the strangest of ways.

Now that Quantum wore her hair in a ponytail and no longer wore any gender altering makeup she looked like herself. Price had never met her before since he was in the gulag and all.

"How are you feeling dear?" he asked finally; gruffly but genuinely concerned.

She was thrown by that question, especially since it was coming from the man who wanted her gone three days ago.

"I'm fine, morning sickness is a bitch though." She said.

Price gave a little chuckle and shook his head. "I would think so myself." He said.

Quantum smiled at him before they continued their meal.

Just then, Soap came into the kitchen whistling his heart out, coffee mug in hand. He paused at the sight of Price and Quantum having breakfast together. In silence, but together.

_Hmm… I'm better than I thought…_ he thought smugly to himself.

He bid them Good morning and sat at the table. He looked at Quantum and offered her another field ration. She blinked at him, confusion on her face.

"Got to keep that strength up. You're eating for two now." he said, smiling.

As she was about to thank him she stopped and stared as Yuri walked by without a word. Head down, hands stuffed into his pockets, completely zoned out.

She had not seen or spoken to him in three days. They kept such a serious distance from each other it was no longer safe. She suspected that he was giving her space to recover but they both knew it was hurting them more than it was helping the situation.

Soap had seen the budding situation since it started but decided to keep it to himself.

Nikolai entered the kitchen and handed Price a hand written note.

"Viper is coming. She said she needed to speak with you." He said.

Soap glanced at Price then looked back with a look of horror as he saw the old man's face light up, obviously caught off guard, at the mention of Lola Remmington coming to visit.

"Thank you Nikolai, I'll uh.. see to it." Price said, suddenly chewing like an excited young lad on Christmas morning.

He turned to glare at a gaping Soap who quickly found something more interesting to look at outside the window. What the hell was that about?

Later that day, after all chores were done, the team settled into their kick back mode. Price had a sit in with Yuri for the purpose of extracting more intel on Makarov.

He told him something about Makarov's weapons cache that was allegedly located in Prague.

On the deck out back, Soap was in some kind of death match with Ranger that involed a bottle of Absolute, shot glasses, matches, dental floss and a revolver.

Quantum however was couped inside up playing cards with Kamarov in his room, with the hope of making him feel better. Since no one else volunteered she decided to keep him and his broken arm company while Nikolai and his band of followers did weapons practice on empty beer cans.

At exactly 3pm, Lola arrived on the compound, bearing gifts of beer, cigars and trail mix. However she had something else in tow; or someone rather.

Unfortunately for Lola it was her dearest assistant, Marianne Suzette, who practically got on her knees to beg Lola to take her along.

She mentioned something about wanting to meet the notorious gentlemen formally.

Besides, she was the only person other than Lola, Baseplate and Sandman who knew of the team's location.

The men in the yard all greeted them happily as they entered, then stopped to gape at Lola.

"Nice to see you, Lola" Soap said, cheerily offering her a shot.

"Is that how you trap a lady? By drunkening her?" she said as she graciously refused his offer.

Marianne on the other hand was eager to get all chummy with everyone so she stepped out from behind Lola and took the shot then downed it in one gulp.

"Seems good to me" she said, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand as she slapped the glass back on the table.

"Hit me again Johnny boy!" she said to Soap, shaking her foot like an excited puppy.

Ranger's eyebrows shot up to the heavens as he turned to look at Soap. _Dafuq!_ His face read.

In Marianne's mind she had it all together since she took her time to memorise the names of each soldier.

Soap blinked in utter astonishment at his apparent new nickname..._'Johnny boy?'_ he thought, _ This was going to be interesting._

"Soap'll be just fine lass" he said dryly as he poured her another.

"What the hell kind of a name is Soap!" she retorted.

Lola looked back at her and rolled her eyes. _Don't over do..._ she thought, slightly worried.

"This is my assistant, Marianne. But we just call her Mar." she said, trying to smooth the edges of their uncanny introduction

Although she knew Marianne was a strange one and could be over bearing at times, she still chose to take the high road and give the younger girl a chance.

Just then, much to Soap's surprise, Price came out to the deck with Yuri following close behind to greet Lola, he hurriedly ushered her inside the house for them to 'catch up'.

He shook his head as he watched the pair disappear into the house.

After downing the second shot, Marianne's eyes fixated themselves on Yuri. She immediately hurried over to his side and attached herself to his arm.

"Oh… strong…Hey big boy, mind showing a lady around?" she said as she batted she strangely purple coloured eyes.

Despite his worries, the forever helpful, Yuri agreed to give her a tour of the house.

For a moment Soap thought she had a bad back after seeing the extent to which she pushed out her barely there chest.

"Ahh shite.." he muttered to Ranger who's facial expression remained frozen. They both knew exactly where this was headed.

Was this week long visit just a visit? Or would it make a turn for the worst?

Kit up boys…


	20. Chapter 20: Breakfast with a Fruitcake

The following morning, everyone suspiciously woke a whole hour before the allotted time; Price came out and announced that he got the exact location of Makarov's weapons cache in Prague from Baseplate.

"And so we are going to kick the bastard in the arse when he realises his precious supply had been completely wrecked." He said with an evil laugh to top it off.

The entire team cheered except Yuri and Quantum. Seated apart, they both seemed to be existing in their own worlds that were unfortunately separated from each other.

"Oh and Yuri, you'll be accompanying me on this one." He added before taking his seat.

Lola sat next to Ranger who was unusually quiet that morning. Soap was seated between Nikolai and Price which left Marianne out of the picture.

A full ten minutes after Price's update, she sauntered into the kitchen in a breeze of exaggerated sashaying and maximum chest pushing.

Lola looked at her pitiful assistant and face palmed. The table observed in silence as she swished her hips and flipped her long auburn hair before taking a seat next to Yuri, of course.

"What's with the entrance?" Ranger said, eyebrow raised as he opened a field ration. Soap choked on his glass of orange juice at Ranger's completely blunt question.

Nikolai reached over and tapped his back in an effort to save him from drowning right there and then.

Completely oblivious to Ranger's stab at her exaggerated mannerisms, she leaned over Yuri to get a packet for herself. She looked up at him and smiled then gave a totally false apologetic look.

Quantum took in the scene for a while then looked down to calm herself as Marianne stretched her arms above her head and shook her hair.

"Soooo... Did we all sleep well?" she asked the table.

"Pretty much" Price said before glancing at Lola who caught his gaze then looked away just as quickly.

Marianne turned to Yuri and placed a hand on his arm.

"What about you handsome?.. I trust you didn't get all lonely" she purred, inching closer.

Quantum scrapped her chair back and stood. Everyone turned to stare at her, they all looked like they were bracing for an attack, except Marianne who was still down Yuri's throat.

This was a bit over bearing, they had not been here for a full 24hrs and already this bitch was becoming a problem.

"Excuse me.." she muttered before placing her hand over her mouth and shooting for the bathrooms.

Yuri stared after her with a worried expression upon his face. Marianne held his face and turned it to face her.

"Oh don't mind her, it must be that time of the month" she said jokingly but no one seemed to get her joke.

Yuri removed her hands off of him, got up and exited to the yard, suddenly losing his appetite.

Lola shot Marianne a death stare that seemed to get her back to reality.

"I'll go check on Quantum" Soap said quietly then got up from his seat. Nikolai handed him a bottle of water to take to her.

Ranger glanced at Marianne, expression incredulous, who sat there, eating like nothing happened. Sure she was really pretty and all that but nothing was more 'unsexy' to him than seeing a woman desperately throw herself behind a man. To make it worse, a man she only just met.

Marianne, however, was in her glee. A whole week to be spent with a bunch of hunky soldiers who hadn't seen a real woman like her in ages. That was heaven. As for Yuri, she had special plans for him and she always got what she wanted.

Soap found Quantum lying on her bed with her back to the door. He knocked lightly then entered when she did not respond.

He placed the water bottle on the bed table and sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the floor. Ever since her first day in the regiment he saw there was something special about her. Sure she was tough but there was a delicate side he could not quite see until now.

He looked up when he heard her sniffle; Oh, she was definitely crying. Soap cringed as he resisted the urge to touch her.

His affectionate side threatened to show since hearing her cry attacked his ego like a team of wasps. To him, a lady should never have a reason to cry just because it was one of his many weaknesses.

Then again he had to remind himself that he was her Captain and deep down inside her was a man he once knew.

He cleared his throat and looked at her. She turned to face him, hurriedly drying her tear streaked brown face with her hands as she sat up slowly.

"Everything okay?" he said as he stared at her. His baby blue eyes welled up with concern by the second.

She nodded quietly and drew her knees to her chest. Soap hesitated for a moment then got up.

"Good...good to know.." he said before starting for the door.

He stopped dead in his tracks before he exited.

"You know, you should talk to him. It might be hard, but he needs you."

Quantum looked up at Soap with surprise in her eyes. _What does he know?_ She thought.

Was this really coming from Captain MacTavish?

After breakfast, Price and Lola disappeared to god alone knows where; while Yuri sat alone on the deck, staring into space and thinking to himself.

Being near her was hurting her but being far from her still hurt her. What was he to do? He'd hoped she would have come to him sooner but it seemed like she still was not ready.

He'd never force her to love him like he loved her… that was her decision to make. And as if things could not have gotten worse...

_Along came Mar…_ he thought.

Yuri sighed then looked at the darkening sky. Maybe the rain would help ease the dull pain that plagued him.

_I wonder what she's doing...how she feels…if she needs me…_ he thought to himself.

Soap seemed to handle things well. Then again she was one of them, he just happened to be there.

Just then, Nikolai strolled onto the deck and sat, facing his friend. He got the full story from Price, you really can't know everything about a person.

"Seems like the assistant has taken an interest in you" Nikolai stated flatly.

Yuri took his eyes out of the clouds then focused on Nikolai.

"Unfortunately" he mumbled.

"What's going on with you and Bree?" Nikolai asked, genuinely concerned. Not like he was prying but he just felt Yuri looked like he needed a friend.

"She's still angry."

Nikolai chuckled and tapped the table. "Ahh, the infinite depths of a woman's heart...she got you good didn't she?"

Yuri smiled at Nikolai's crazily true words; he looked back into the yard and spotted Marianne strutting towards them.

"Hey boys!" she yelled, completely ruining any hopes of the male version of a heart to heart between Nikolai and Yuri.

She stepped onto the deck like a model on the cattlewalk.

_**Cattlewalk: A failed attempt to walk like a professional model on the Catwalk, thus making it the cattlewalk.**_

Nikolai glanced at her feet then scratched his head. _Who on earth would wear heels in a place like this?_ He thought.

The entire purpose of the Mary Sue character who happened to be military officer named Marianne really had them all in a tizzy.

He'd definitely have her hold a weapon to see where she's at. It's a true mystery how she even got into the service.

She practically crossed over him to get to Yuri; clearly this woman had issues.

She plopped on the chair next to him and looked him full in the face.

"Hm, talk about drama at breakfast! Is she always like that? Someone has issues..." she said, patting her hair and inching closer to Yuri.

His normally calm facial expression instantly turned into annoyance at the mention of Quantum like that. He snapped his head around to glare at an unsuspecting Marianne, "Don't even go there." He said in a low, dangerous voice that shocked even Nikolai.

He knew Yuri could be vicious but not like this. That shit was rabid.

Marianne smiled "Ohhh getting all big and scary on me, well I like the rough stuff." She said as she placed her hand on Yuri's inner leg and pressed her chest into his arm.

"Excuse me.." he muttered to Nikolai before getting up and walking into the house.

"Well maybe another time then" she called after him, smiling and shaking out her hair.

Nikolai looked at her in disbelief; this girl really can't take a hint.

Marianne wondered why Yuri acted that way. Why all of them acted that way. She was blazing hot and men fell at her feet everywhere she goes. Didn't he find her sexy? Or was Ms. Quantum going to be an issue.

She had a plan in mind that to her, guaranteed Yuri would never be able to resist.

_Time to go get me a Russian_ she thought to herself as she grinned and rubbed her hands together.

Totally weirded out, Nikolai got up slowly and backed away from the table. This shit just got serious.


	21. Chapter 21: Interruptions

The following morning, Yuri woke at sunrise. The fitful sleep he had been having after the last time he was with Quantum left him drained both physically and emotionally.

He lay on his side and stared at the empty spot next to him, he missed her so bad that it made a couple tears escape from his eyes almost every night. Good thing he didn't share a room with anyone.

He stood up and headed to the bathroom, he glanced down at his pants, even Yuri junior missed her since he made himself known almost every day at the thought, sight or mention of her.

Yuri sighed deeply then opened the bedroom door. Much to his surprise, Marianne was waiting there, dressed in nothing but a t-shirt.

_What the fuck? Did she sleep here!_

"Good morning sleepy head" she murmured, coming closer to him.

Not quite sure what to think of the situation, he ignored her and attempted to walk past her but she pushed him hard against the wall and pressed her entire body against his.

Marianne looked down curiously as she felt something poke her leg, "Ohh, is that for me Yuri?" she said as she smacked her lips and slid her hand down his stomach. As if morning wood was not bad enough, she was making it worse.

"Get-off-of- me" Yuri said, his voice clipped as he removed her hands before they went any further south. The last thing he wanted was someone coming in and thinking there was something between them. He didn't want to man-handle her either because she looked like she might break. So he just made a quick step to the side and walked off.

Marianne folded her arms across her chest and looked at him as he walked down the hall. Every man has needs, especially this one, and she would be there to deal with it.

Later that day Price called Yuri over for briefing since they were on the move that night.

"Makarov won't know what hit him" Price said as they looked at the map of the castle's compound together. Yuri gave a half smile and pressed a finger onto a picture of the castle then nodded.

"To new beginnings" he said to Price, extending a hand.

Price shook it firmly. "Indeed."

Just outside the door, Marianne stood, ear pressed to the wooded frame; straining her ears to hear their plans for their next operation.

Yuri was the only one going with Price on this one, so she had to be ready to give him a true hero's welcome when they returned.

She smiled to herself, _How did I ever get so lucky?_ She thought as she skipped down the hall.

Lola spotted Marianne skipping like a maniac while on her way to pay Quantum a visit. She needed to scold her for her behaviour the day before. Just the thought of it made her regret bringing her along.

"Mar, what the bloody hell are you doing?" she said to the younger woman.

"Oh nothing Lola, today is just a lovely day don't you think?"

"I suppose. Nikolai said something about wanting to see you in the yard" Lola said shaking her foot a little.

"Alright, you're the boss" Mar said, saluting her.

Lola nodded and continued on her way. She stopped short and looked back at Marianne.

"Oh and Mar?...Do behave."

Quantum stood before the mirror once more and looked at herself. She smiled at the thought of the chances that she would have a little girl. She definitely liked the name Eva. She'd get to dress her up in pretty clothes and do her hair and when she got older they would go shopping together like sisters or best friends.

A baby girl that would have Yuri wrapped around her little finger and melted his heart every time she called him Daddy.

Her heart sank at the new thought, _Yuri..._she sighed inwardly.

Lola knocked on the door and entered. She stared at Quantum for a moment then smiled.

"Look at you my dear, you are absolutely gorgeous. Your face is glowing." She said, giving her a hug.

Quantum smiled and gave a little laugh,"Yeah.. I know." She touched he stomach unconsciously then gestured towards her bed.

Price already had Lola up to speed on the situation before her arrival.

"Blu, huh.. I can't believe what you did, that was...really something" Lola breathed "I have to give it to you, you had them good" she laughed.

"You know how it is" Quantum said.

Lola blinked curiously, "No I don't, do tell." She folded her legs under her as of it was story time and placed her chin in her hands.

Quantum shook her head and laughed at Lola's position as they delved into telling the missed stories of the past few years.

After hearing Quantum's story, Lola had to go take a walk; but not before dropping some words of advice.

'_Men would always get on our nerves because we are opposites but that is what makes our relationships with them so unique.' She said as she patted Quantum's shoulder. 'So, go talk to him girl, it'll do you both good'_

Quantum got up to head to Yuri's room. She knew they had enough silence and needed to be each other's strength.

She strolled purposefully down the hall and knocked on Yuri's door. He opened on the second knock and stood in the doorway. He faltered for words when he saw who it was.

Quantum stared up at him intently as he sighed and took her hand. She quietly noted the fact that he did not look like his usual self; his normally smooth shaven face was scruffy with a couple days worth of stubble.

All she wanted to do was kiss him with the hope of kissing away all their problems but he beat her to the chase as he kissed her hand and placed it on his chest. She could have felt his strong heartbeat in the palm of her hand as he gazed into her eyes.

Words could not describe what they both felt at the moment, but he said it all in his sad gray eyes.

_I miss you, I need you, I love you, don't leave me, come into my room..._

Her face had a pretty flush that covered her brown cheeks that practically projected the obvious, 'full of life.' The way she looked had him in a bind, she still made him nervous.

"Baby..." he whispered, searching her face and gently touching a lock of her thick black hair. "You came.."

As she opened her mouth to speak, Marianne made her unwanted entrance. She sauntered up to Yuri and wrapped her arms around his waist, then placed her head on his chest; completely ignoring the fact that Quantum was standing there.

"Yes I did" she said, "Had a great time last night big boy" she murmured, loud enough for Quantum to hear. No one puts their hands on him from now on but her.

Quantum looked at Yuri then back to Marianne with a huge question in her eyes.

"What's going on?" she asked.

Yuri stood in shock at the nerve of this woman. He shook her off and held both of Quantum's hands, "Don't think like that, you know me better than this."

Her emotions roiled within her, brining on a major mood swing. She was far from the reasoning stage. Seeing this girl throwing herself all over him made her sick to the stomach. She glared at Yuri, "Oh, do I ?" she asked before turning to leave.

Yuri held her hands firmly and begged her not to leave, his eyes pleading, "Bree, please...I-"

Quantum snatched her hands away from him and stormed off, leaving him standing there with Marianne who seemed to enjoy the entire show.

A new level of anger arose within him as he glared at Marianne's menacing face. He slammed his fist into the door frame in utter frustration and stepped back into the bedroom.

"Hey handsome, where are do you think you're going?" Marianne said, attempting to latch onto his arm again.

Damn she really rode his patience like a bitch in heat. "Fuck off!" Yuri growled as a stunned Marianne then slammed the door in her face.

"Ohh testy, I love it" she said to him behind the door.

Ranger happened to be passing by when Yuri slammed the door on Marianne. He knew it would have come to this sooner or later.

"What?" she said to him as if nothing ever happened.

"You got issues" he said flatly as he continued on his way.

Marianne shrieked and stamped the floor like a child throwing a tantrum, and then she stopped. _Why doesn't he want me?_ She thought angrily.

From there she decided she had to step up her game if she wanted to win Yuri. She scoffed again at Ranger's comment then sashayed off to her room.

Price, Yuri and Nikolai got ready to leave the house at exactly 6pm. As they gathered their equipment and made their way to the chopper, Yuri took one last look at the house. There was Marianne smiling and waving from one of the windows.

He quickly turned his head and boarded the helicopter. The fast developing distance between him and Bree threatened to eat a hole into his mind, but he had to stay focused. Price had already warned him to not fall back or else.

"_I'll leave your arse behind" Price had said._

Besides, he had to come back alive and well for her…his baby.


	22. Chapter 22: Hot Chocolate

Soap sat in his room at Price's laptop checking email and a couple of his many online aliases. He stared at his half empty mail box and selected all the remaining messages to be deleted. When he chose this life he knew chose a lonely one. Leaving what remained of his family and his past behind him.

The prospect of love and having a family of his own only brushed past his mind a couple times during his service. The team was his true family now, nothing more, nothing less.

He rocked back on his chair and pulled on his cigar, his mind lingered back in time and down the list of his prior persuations of the heart.

First there was Jada, the firey red head that passed by like a whirlwind during his school years. Then Angela, the fair maiden who just happened to be a good time for a lonely soldier, Inga the blue eyed blonde that rocked his world while in Credenhill and an entire life's worth of names he could not remember.

He glanced at the screen again as he toyed with the knife on his hip. A knock at the door took him out of his blasts from the past.

Quantum came in with a steaming mug on a tray; she set it on the table next to the laptop.

"Lola made hot chocolate. Thought you might like to have some." She said staring at him.

"Thank you" Soap smiled and said, quickly putting out his cigar. "You know me well enough"

She nodded slowly, he could practically see a cloud of gloom hanging over her features, weighing on her deminor.

"Stay for a bit?" he asked, gesturing to the chair next to the desk where he sat. He was not entirely sure why but he just felt like he should.

Quantum hesitated a bit then took Soap's offer. She relexively placed a hand on her stomach then sat down.

Soap smiled and shook his head, "Where's yours?" he asked as he took up the mug from the tray and took a careful sip.

"Honestly, I couldn't stand it right now" she said, studying her hands.

"That's amazing, coming from someone who would kill to have a chocolate chip cookie" he said, laughing at the irony.

Quantum snapped up her head at his statement, eyes wide with panic, "You knew about the cookies..?"

Soap nodded. Pure amusment at her reaction surfaced in his expression. "Every last one."

"But...how?...Who told you?..It was Yvonne wasn't it."

"No one had to tell me" he said, rolling his eyes for emphasis, "As your Captain, I'm supposed to know those things. Besides, you just looked like the cookie type."

"Ha! There's a cookie type?" she snorted.

"Aye, some ladies like icecream and some like cookies." He said pointedly.

"But I like them both"

Soap leaned foward, "Not as much as you love em' cookies, eh?" he said, playfully wagging a finger at her.

She scrunched her nose and giggled, she knew Soap was just being his ridiculous self. Although she couldn't stand the hot chocolate, she still craved chocolate chip cookies.

This was the first time he'd seen her laugh in days; that was more than progress.

But in the midst of her laugher there was a heavy undertone that suggested she forced it to mask her pain.

Soap stopped smiling and glanced at the computer clock. He looked up at Quantum who began to slip back into her shell of sadness. For this reason, he decided to test the waters.

"Those three should be home in a few..." he said as he polished off his beverage.

"Oh...yeah." she said quietly. She placed her hands together, almost wringing her fingers at the thought. The events of that morning still stung her emotions like a hornet's nest but her concern for Yuri got the better of it.

'Baby don't worry, about a thing.. cuz every little thing, is gonna be alright...' Soap began to sing.

Quantum looked at him, mouth open, eyebrow raised, he had an amazing voice. Who knew!

"Bet ya didn't expect that from good ole MacTavish didn't ya?"

They erupted into another fit of laugher. _That should hold her_ he thought.

Quantum stood and reached for the tray and the empty mug.

"It's okay, I'll get that" Soap said, holding out a hand.

He got up and ruffled her hair as he left the room, making her laugh again. "Yuri's fine." He said over his shoulder.

At 2am, Price, Nikolai and Yuri returned. They had all the information they needed to rescue Russian President Vorshevsky, all was left to do was pass the info to Sandman and share it with the rest of the team. Two days to regroup and then they were on the move.

Yuri trudged along the hall to his room. His entire body felt as if it were on fire; the bruises on his shoulder from their fall off the inside of the castle's wall began to throb with every step.

All he wanted was a nice shower and his bed. All he needed to make it work was Bree.

As he stepped in the door he peeled off his sweat soaked combat clothes and dusty shoes and laid them in a pile next to the old wardrobe. He grabbed his towel off the nail on the door and wrapped it around his waist.

At this point, even blinking his eyes hurt. As he stepped into the shower he stood under the steady stream of cool water, allowing it to trickle from his head to the rest of his body. He stared at the bathroom floor as the dirt, grime and blood began to wash away.

He winced as he flexed his muscles and placed his hands on the wall and closed his eyes. He wished with all his might that all was well between him and Bree so she could come and kiss away his pain like she always did so well.

They'd fall asleep in each other's arms and he'd wake up the next morning with her head on his chest...or vice versa...

He smiled under the water.. he loved the vice versa part.

He missed seeing and feeling her smooth, brown skin against his pale skin. They reminded him of a vanilla/chocolate swirl pudding cup. And boy did he love him some pudding.

The entire situation frustrated him at every angle, now he regretted taking distance from her. Plus, since Lola arrived with Marianne, things seemed to turn for the worst on his path.

That girl had serious issues. Yuri knew he was an average man..okay, maybe a little above average.. that could pull a lady's eye but she acted as if he were the last man on earth.

He was sure she knew he had other interests, but after the scene she pulled the morning before, he was convinced she was obsessed.

_But that quickly? We just met._ He thought.

When he was finished with his shower, he covered himself and left the bathroom. He knew he was sure to close the door to his room in case there was a resident crazy lurking in the shadows but when he got there, it was slightly ajar.

He had a gut feeling telling him what to expect as he entered the room. And lo and behold, there it was.

"Speak of the devil" he muttered.

He narrowed his eyes at a completely naked Marianne, sprawled across his bed. She had a bottle of vodka in one hand while she used the other to pleasure herself. For a split second he caught himself taking in the scene before he shook the idea out of his head.

Yuri pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, this really had been taken too far.

"Welcome home, baby!" she said, her piercing purple eyes seemed to bore holes into Yuri's exposed upper body.

"What are you doing here Marianne." He demanded.

"Just came to give you a proper welcome." She said, her voice dipping. "Care to join me."

Yuri promised himself to never lay his hands on a woman forcibly but this...this one was called for.

He stomped over to the bed and pulled Marianne up by her arm.

"Hey! Yuri!" she shreiked as he dragged her over to the door.

"Get out." He said firmly, he ripped the sheets off his bed and threw it behind her. "You can have those."

Marianne gasped as she stumbled into the hall. Ranger stood further down the hall in his door way, observing the whole ordeal. He looked at her and tutted as he shook his head.

"What the bloody hell are you looking at" she snarled.

He simply flipped her the bird and shut his door.

Yuri got dressed and remade his bed with fresh sheets from the dresser. He needed to get through to Quantum one way or the other.

Soap rolled out of his bed to hit the bathroom two hours after Price's return. As he padded along the warm wooden floor down the dark hallway, he glanced at Price's closed door. He noticed he still had his light on, then again knowing the old man's persistent nature when it came to his prime obsession, i.e. Makarov, he would pull an all nighter.

"Hm" Soap shrugged his shoulders and walked on.

Five minutes later as he made his way back to bed he saw Price's door open and the light shone through. Smiling in the dark, he figured he'd drop in on him just to get on his nerves. There was chatter, sniffled laughter then a shadow appeared in the door way that definitely was not Price's.

Soap covered his mouth and backed up as quiet as possible in the darkness. He crouched in the corner just before the bathroom and looked on. Not like he was spying on his friend or anything...

_I'm not spying..really.. _he thought, _but who in god's name is that!_ He thought.

He accidentelly bit his own hand when he finally saw the person exit the room.

_Lola? _ he mouthed to himself in the dark as he shook his half bitten hand. "Christ" he muttered.

He maintined his position until Lola returned to her room and shut the door. This could not have been a business call. At four in the morning?

_You can't be serious Price._ Soap thought, completely flabbergasted as he crept down the hall.

_Wait.. why am I creeping! _

He gave himself a little shake to realign his senses, the prospect of Price and Lola gave him the chills, and speed walked into the safety of his bedroom.


	23. Chapter 23: Closer Than Ever

Quantum walked out to the deck early that morning to begin her daily workout routine. She got on the floor and began doing one handed push-ups with ease. After all, she only had about a month or two to enjoy that before it became impossible.

She began to think about the early morning workouts she had with Yuri. Considering the fact that they did not have a formal training field at the moment, their sessions mostly comprised of push-ups with her lying on his back, pull-ups with tons of kisses and a nice long run.

She shook the memory out of her mind and tried to focus on her workout.

Soap stood by the back door quietly with a menacing look on his face for a full five minutes before interrupting her train of thought.

"Are you serious?" he said, shaking his head.

Quantum turned her head to the side to shoot him a look. "I've got to keep myself in check right?"

He cocked his head to the side. "I suppose...then again, I know how you ladies could get all..." He said, batting his eyes and mockingly fanning his face and pretending to check his nails like a female.

Quantum tried to maintain her composure but he was just too much. She fell out laughing when he began to flip his imaginary hair.

"You are so sexist" she retorted as she stopped to sit on the floor.

Soap stopped placed a hand on his chest as if he were shot. "Really? Me? Nooo...Is showing concern for a fellow soldier wrong?"

"I guess not"

"Well there you go." He said, pointedly.

He walked across the deck and got on the floor to join Quantum.

"Let's do this."

At noon, the ever helpful, Yuri stepped out into the yard to hang the laundry again. The sun beat down on the house that day, making it feel like a sauna. Though, for some odd reason, outside was much cooler. He shifted the basket across the grass with his foot as he pinned each item on the line.

After hanging the tenth item, he stopped for a bit. He stretched his arms above his head, enjoying the feel of his shoulders popping in their joints. He glanced over his shoulder into the house and spotted Quantum, sitting at the table, hair in a messy bun, cleaning a stack of AK-47's with Ranger.

She didn't bother to braid her hair since the whole accidental 'coming out' thing. Or did she need someone to do it for her...someone like Yuri.

He looked on as she stood up from her seat and walked towards the door. She looked so bright and ravishing, if only he could-

"Hey handsome!"

_Fuck..._ he thought, mentally slapping his forehead as he reluctantly turned to see Marianne's painfully pretty face staring up at him.

"What are you looking at? I'm right here" she said brightly, playfully licking her lips. Her expression turned serious as she placed a hand on his arm.

"Look, I'm sorry about the other night, I never meant to take it that far. Forgive me?" she said, giving him a pair of oddly purple looking sad eyes.

He looked at her for a moment, rolling the idea around in his head. He was not the type to hold a grudge unless the offence was an attempt on his life or the life of a loved one.

"Fine" he said, turning back to continue his work.

"You are so sweet Yuri, that's what makes you so hard to resist..."

Just then, she stepped in front of him, grabbed his hands placed them on her hips and pulled him in for a kiss.

Totally caught off guard, Yuri froze on spot, if it were a bullet he would have been a dead man. Apparently crazy took a long time to wear off.

Quantum came out onto the deck and looked into the yard just in time to see Yuri in a lip lock with Marianne. Automatically she felt ill and hustled for the bathroom like a bat out of hell, clutching her stomach and choking on the upcoming tears.

Soap watched her leave the kitchen on his way in then took a look out the door. On seeing what had her freaked, he turned to Ranger, completely speechless. Ranger nodded and continued what he was doing.

Later that night, Quantum crept into her room on the first chance she got. The only thing she needed was to be alone for a few. Crying over the latest Marianne on Yuri episode did not make sense at the moment. She knew the girl gave off a vibe of possible craziness but her major worry was that she felt like she didn't know Yuri well enough.

The only thing she felt at the moment was stupid. How could she possibly let him in with his shady arse like that. She had no idea what he was really capable of. Let alone his last name; if he had one.

She sat on the floor next to her bed and stared at the wall. For a split second she found herself thinking about ways to rid herself of Yuri's critter. The fact that she thought about it like that turned her into a sobbing heap once again.

She looked up, not bothering to dry her eyes as she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in.." she sighed

Soap poked his head into the room and took in the scene. He shifted his stance and a scratched his head. Completely unsure of exactly why he came he looked at her, totally bewildered.

"Want me to come back later?" he asked politely.

Unsure of to what to say, but not wanting to ignore the feeling that she did not want to be alone anymore...

"No.."

Soap stepped in the room slowly and closed the door behind him. He advanced towards her hesitantly. Lord knows what mood she might be in at the moment. He could speak many languages but pregnant female was not one of them.

He sank to the floor next to her and waited.

"Um.. I saw what happened." He said, playing with his fingers "Want to talk about it?"

Quantum looked at Soap quizzically. What man on this planet ever asked such a question? The only one she knew who did was Yuri and even Soap thought he was gay.

She shook herself out of the stupor, "What is there to talk about? It is what it is."

"It may seem so but you don't know him to be -" he began

"And you do?" she said, narrowing her eyes.

Soap blinked then shut his mouth. She was right; who knew? What he did know was that Marianne had become a serious problem on Yuri's path.

As the question lingered in the air for a few, Quantum began crying all over again. This time not giving a damn whether or not Soap was there.

However, she'd hit a high note that shattered his nerves and broke down his walls of restraint.

He slipped his hand around her and held her in an embrace, moments after which she began to relax into him.

"Don't cry..." he whispered as he began to stroke her hair.

Hearing those words of comfort coming from her Captain really seemed to work, until he did the unthinkable.

Soap drew back and planted a soft kiss upon her lips.

His action surprised him but her reaction was a whole other story as she placed her hand on his stubbled cheek and returned it; kissing him deeply, hungrily and forcefully ; completely annihilating every inhibition about seniority.

She had been the sweet forbidden fruit that could have cost him his life. However, his hands now held her body to him as if they were missing her for a long time as he pulled her on top of his to face him. As his back sank into the side of the bed, he revelled in the feeling of having her legs around his waist. They stopped for a moment and stared at each other questioningly.

What was going on here?

She brushed her fingers across the scar on his left eye and kissed it. Soap rested a firm yet gentle hand between her shoulder blades, his eyes begging her to kiss him again.

The look on his face was new and strange to her; she had never, ever seen him this way.

"I won't hurt you" he found himself saying just before she claimed his lips again.

The way she moved, the way her teeth grazed his neck, the way her fingers travelled through his hair caused all awareness of place and time to escape him. Quantum found herself drifting away, mentally and physically. They took fighting fire with fire to a whole new level.


	24. Chapter 24: The Price of Love

The following morning, Yuri woke up with a major headache which began the night before. It also would have been a possible hangover had he been drinking. So, what was the reason for this?

Well, just before going to bed he spotted Soap stepping into Quantum's room...given Soap's stature and obvious sexual prawness, for Yuri that was a BIG problem.

Then considering the fact that she knew what happened between him and Marianne he really was in no position to say or do anything.

Feeling completely defeated, Yuri sat on the edge of his bed and placed a clenched fist to his head with his pistol in hand for most of the night. Sure she knew Soap long before he and he knew he would not do anything to hurt her. But right now she was vulnarable and he was a lonely soldier like Yuri had been.

_What if they..._

The thought of another Soap having his hands all over Bree, possibly doing things to her way better than he ever did, making her fall for him instead, drove him mad. Yuri ground his teeth together in frustration.

And why did it have to be Soap. But he knew better than to challenge that man, he just had to trust her... and Soap.

Two rooms down the hall, Soap opened his eyes to the welcoming morning light that beamed through the frosted glass of the bedroom window. He stared at the worn, wooden celing for a bit. Slowly blinking sleep from his eyes he began to contemplate his position; this was not his room.

He turned his head to look at the sleeping female that lay next to him with her head on his chest. Her shoulder rose and fell gently with each breath. He gently brushed her forehead with a kiss as he observed the way she had her eyes tightly shut. It was as if she fought to shield herself agaisnt the outside world just to get a good nights rest.

But was it really a good night? Soap clentched his jaw as he scolded himself for basking in the unbelievable feeling of having her so close to him. Her soft hair tickling his chin, her every breath warming a spot on his chest, her leg resting against his groin, this was just too much.

He had his arm around her, holding her close, feeling the primal need to protect her while she slept. Then again, the question was, is she his to protect?

Surley he got the answer to that question as he felt her begin to stir. Her eyes fluttered open and she slowly turned to look him in the face. The only thing in her heart; the only name that could possibly leave her lips in any given moment...

"Yuri?" she murmered in a small voice.

Soap's breath caught as his mind registered the obvious. He placed his head back on the pillow, feeling his chest tighten as he studdied her face through silted blue eyes as he fought off a shudder.

"No...it's John" he whispered back.

Quantum shot up from the bed, the response she got from the male lying next to her sounded Scottish not Russian.

_Dear God, what have I done?_ She thought feeling herself begin to panic.

She looked down at herself then at him; it really was Soap! They were both fully clothed so that was a plus.

The night before, she was rubbed raw, hurt and completely vulnarable, she didn't know what came over her. She dropped her face in her hands and sighed heavily.

Soap placed a strong hand on the small of her back absentmindedly. He had begun to question himself, why did he remain this far from her during their days in the SAS despite his feelings. Maybe it was out of his sense of duty and respect for his title that he decided what he felt then was best kept a secret. Then again if he didn't, she would have remained herself and he...

She looked back at him, eyes filled with worry. She knew they did not have any alchohol but what happened? From what she could remember, they were kissing and that was it. Everything else was a blur.

"Did we...?" she asked, carefully.

Soap licked his lips and shook his head, "No." he said quietly.

_The night before in the midst of the slew of kisses, he pushed them unto the bed with little to no effort at all. Soap had Quantum on her back with one leg on his shoulder as fast as she had him shirtless; all in a matter of seconds. _

_Then it hit him, "What the fuck are you doing?" he thought._

_He looked at her as she lay there looking up at him with a blank, tear stained expression that scared the shit out of him. _

_There was absolutely nothing there, her body just went through the motions of wanting to be with him without her condtioning her mind to do so._

_He pulled away from her and lay on the bed facing her, struggling to regain his composure as she stared at the celing, still completely blanked out._

_Though sex quickly became the furthest thing from their minds, he stayed till she fell asleep in his arms._

_Why? Because that's who John MacTavish really was._

Quietly he came to the conclusion that it was a lost cause and the past should remain in the past. Surely she loved Yuri not him. As of now, the Marianne episode had gone on long enough, seeing Bree disraught had been riding his emotions for too long, it was time to fix this one way or the other.

Without thinking, Soap grabbed her hand and got off the bed. She looked at him in surprise as he picked up his sidearm and knife.

"Come" he said firmly, before she could protest.

He held onto her hand and led her out the room and down the hall. It was way past 9am, everyone was already outside doing what ever. Surley someone must have notice that they were'nt anywhere to be found but he didn't care.

"Soap?" she whimpered. What was he doing?

Yuri sat out on the deck with his head on the table with the hope of blocking out the surrounding activities. That headache seemed as persistant as...well...Marianne.

Soap released Quantum's hand when they got to the door and looked at her intensely. She looked at Yuri sitting there with his back toward them. Something was definitely wrong with him and she was sure he knew something was up by now..but God she missed him.

Soap gestured towards him with his head, "Go on..." he said quietly, giving her a small push.

He folded his arms across his chest and watched as she approched Yuri.

Not knowing what to do next, she did what she knew she did best. She comforted him. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and placed her head on his back.

"Yuri.." she whispered through her fresh set of tears.

Without a word, he placed his hand on hers. He definitely knew who that was... Immedietely, he sat up straight and pulled her into his lap.

He looked at her earnestly and held her around the waist, "Baby...I'm so sorry." He whispered tenderly.

She nodded and traced a finger along his stubbled jaw, "I'm sorry for ever doubting you."

Yuri smiled his signature, smouldering smile and touched her face. "I'm sorry about everything. Ask me for anything and it's yours." He said as he held her closer and kissed her. "And I do mean anything..."

Quantum nodded and they held each other in a never ending embrace.

"Still love me?" Yuri's muffled voice asked.

"Da..." she replied, making him laugh.

Soap stood by the door smiling as he looked on, somewhat approvingly. All was good in the hood thanks to his peacekeeping arse once again.

Just then, Marianne sauntered into the kitchen and saw him standing by the door.

"What the bloody hell are you looking at Johnny boy?" she said, pushing him out of the way to take a peek.

She looked like she had been shot on seeing Yuri kissing Quantum without a care in the world. As she began to advaced to 'teach them a lesson', Soap reach forward and grabbed the back of her shirt, stopping her dead in her tracks.

"Just leave it alone" he said sternly.

Marianne looked at him and swallowed hard as he stared at her, eyes narrowed. Soap was as intimidating as he was handsome, and even she knew better than to defy that. Suddenly feeling small and embarassed, she stepped away from him and dashed toward the front yard.

Soap hesitated as he glanced at the two on the deck once more before turning to leave.

Quantum giggled as Yuri placed a hand on her stomach and said something about wanting to have a conversaion with his child without her hearing their business.

"Don't worry she can't hear us" he said, glancing up at her teasingly. She smiled again and placed her hands on his shoulders then looked back at the door for Soap but he was already gone.

Soap walked down the hall slowly, not wanting to reach his room too fast. The events of the night before still had him a bit uneasy. He looked around, every room was empty. Maybe everyone felt the need to enjoy the sunshine.

He looked down at his bare feet as he walked then looked up again when...

"John...!"

He stopped in his tracks and looked around cautiously when he heard it again. This time much clearer. It sounded like a woman saying his name in the height of ecstasy.

Damn... what did he have to give to hear that sometime.

He shook his head and decided to ignore it. _Maybe it's the TV_ he thought.

Maybe he'd go check and see what Price was up to instead. That would surely help beat what he felt at the moment. He kept on walking down the hall. As he approched Price's door, he heard him on the other side, saying 'Bloody hell' and sounding like he was being strangled.

Immediately Soap lept into battle mode. _Price could be in danger!_ He thought frantically. What if Makarov sneaked in during the night and was trying to murder his friend right now!

He could not let Price go down like this. He is the man that saved his life numerous times. Quickly, he drew his sidearm and knife and crouched at the door. Doing a mental count he dug the knife into the corner of the door and unlocked it. Then he dashed into the room, did a quick barrel roll on the floor and drew his weapon.

"Release him!" he shouted then froze. Mouth open, both weapons falling to the floor, eyes wide in horror as the sight of Price and Lola both buck naked, doing the do as if there was no tomorrow permiated his soul. Who knew the old man still had it in him.

_Of all that is holy..._ he thought, feeling his mouth go dry.

"Bloody hell Soap!" Price shouted as he scrambled for a sheet, tripping over his legs in the process.

Lola screamed and pulled a sheet over herself.

Soap felt as if his throat had close up, "I- ...you-... Makarov" he squeaked.

"Haven't you heard about knocking! Out!" Price roared.

Still completely stupified and backing up on his knees "Shite, Price... I'm soo-" he started, glancing from Price to Lola then back to Price again and holding his hands up in surrender.

"Out!" Price said again lounging at him. Soap leapt to his feet and scampered out the door, narrowly escaping a crazed Price who slammed the door shut behind him. It was true! And boy did Price have some explaining to do…

Soap leaned against the wall to catch his breath. He looked to the heavens and mouthed 'Why me!' The last thing he needed before breakfast was a full view of Price in all the wrong ways.

_**This chapter was written to 10Seconds by Jazmine Sullivan..**_


	25. Chapter 25: One On One

As evening came, Quantum stood out on the veranda and watched the glowing sky with great interest. She always enjoyed the colours of the sunset as a child even though they made her sad because that meant another day was over. Now she could not help but think about the happy state she was in.

Yuri found her looking up at the sky and came out to join her. Although he told her to ask him anything, he knew she wouldn't because she would feel like she was prying so he decided he would get the ball rolling. She loved him right? So what could possibly go wrong?

He stepped up behind her and gathered her into his arms, studying her hands carefully. "Need to put a ring on that finger..." he muttered, kind of mostly to himself.

"Huh?" Bree said, not quite catching what he said.

Yuri playfully nibbled her neck, making little munching noises. "You're so yummy" he said then laughed at his ridiculous statement. She giggled and held his hands in hers, still looking ahead.

She had to hand it to him; he really knew how to make her happy.

He stopped and sighed, he missed this so damn much. It amazed him how this hardened, killing machine could be transformed into something so sweet and delicate in his arms. He looked at the orange sky for a moment then back at her, taking in the details of her soft, brown features that he adored so much.

"Rakov..." he said to her.

She turned back and looked at him in confusion.

Yuri kissed her cheek, he definitely had to take this slow, "My name, it's Danya Rakov. Friends call me Yuri because it's my middle name."

"Ohh..."

He smiled at her reply. "I grew up with my parents in Barnaul. I am one half of a twin.. We're identical."

"Gosh.. so there's two of you?" she said, jokingly.

"Aren't you happy? Double the pleasure, double the fun baby.." he murmured against her cheek.

"Oh sod off Yuri...!" she said, almost shrieking. When she saw his expression did not change, her eyes widened in horror.

Clearly amused, "Ha! I was only joking, I'd kill him before he ever touches you." He said.

"Is he Spetsnaz also?"

"Never. Sergei was dentist last time I checked."

Quantum laughed at the irony of how a pair so similar could be so different. She turned to face Yuri then looped a finger through his belt.

He was glad she was opened to getting to know him more. The way she beamed at him like he was some kind of Superman helped him to let loose.

"So, how old are you, really?" she asked, giving him a sly look.

"Thirty six on March 21st"

"When was the last time you saw your family?"

"One day with them while on leave, next thing I know, five years passed..." he said, staring down at her and sighed. "I know it sounds bad but let us just say the time spent working with Makarov... really cost me a lot."

Quantum gasped "You mean they're..."

"No. They are not dead Bree.." he said, noting her worry and placed a hand to her cheek. She was so sweet and genuine he could cry. "There's just a lot of distance between me and them…"

Bree nodded, fully understanding exactly where he was coming from. Being away from family really takes a toll on one's life.

Meanwhile, Price walked down the hall to the kitchen and found Soap sitting by himself, nursing a cup of whatever. He thought about turning and walking in the opposite direction in order to avoid any conversation until the effect of his activities had worn off but the bugger had already spotted him.

"Hey, Price" Soap said cheerfully.

*ahem...*

"...Soap…" Price said stiffly, coming to a stop, still unsure of how to act around his friend after he saw him in action with Lola.

"uhh...About this morning...shite...i'm really sorry." Soap said, as the chilling memory began to plague his memory once again. He knew he was going to have nightmares for months with that one.

"It's fine lad. Don't mention it." Price said, hurriedly brushing off the topic. If he really knew Soap, he should have known that he was only half sorry half amused.

"Where's uh... Lo-la?" Soap said, wiggling his eyebrows with a smug look creeping over his face as he peered behind Price's back.

Price narrowed his eyes at him. "Leaving….don't push it now son."

"Bugger-all mate, you did all the pushing." Soap retorted, snorting with laughter.

"Soap..." Price growled.

"Ahh calm down old man, I was only joking with you, have a seat." He said, gesturing towards a chair.

"You'd better because you'll make me forget what I came to tell you." Price said as he took a seat.

"Tell me what?" Soap asked, draining his cup. He licked his lips and frowned at the fact that his drink was finished.

"I just got word from Sandman, they lost the girl but they have eyes on the President." He said.

"So, where to then?" Soap asked, turning serious and immediately doing a mental check of their weapons and ammo.

"Siberia. Apparently our dear Makarov has his grubby claws wrapped around a diamond mine there. We have to grab the President before he gives up the launch codes." Price said, shaking his leg in anticipation.

"Alright mate, I'll gather the others." Soap said, standing and walking over to the sink to wash his cup.

When he was finished, he left Price to his own devices and took a walk around the house alerting everyone about the meeting that was to take place that night. He decided he'd seek out Yuri and Quantum last. Lord knows he did not want to run into anything out of the way again.

Eventually he made his way over to the entrance to the veranda. As he drew nearer, he could have heard Yuri talking to Quantum in a low voice; Some English, some Russian, some you know…. then he heard her laughter in between.

He stepped up to the door and stood quietly for a few more moments, observing the obviously happy couple. Yuri sat with Quantum on his knee like Santa at the mall.

Quantum gazed at him, flirtatiously biting her lips between sentences as they spoke, cheeks all flushed and looking like she was on cloud 9. She had a arm around his neck as she idly stroked it with her fingers.

_Signature move…_ he thought.

Though the scene stung Soap in so many different ways that it was impossible for him to comprehend, he could not help but look on. Although eavesdropping was not his thing, he found himself listening to their conversation.

"And what's your favourite meal?..Wait, let me guess... is itborscht ?"

Yuri rolled his eyes and placed a hand on her hip, "Borscht? ..Really? What do I looked like? A Russian?"

Quantum scoffed, "Well it was worth a shot..."

He laughed and shook his head at her assumption, "I know Bree, and yeah I get that a lot but no, I do not have a favourite meal. I like everything as long as it does not kill me."

"No way!" she said. "So, what's your favourite drink then?"

"I particularly enjoy a good glass of red wine if I'm in the mood." He said, relishing the thought.

"Oh nice choice." She said, nodding her head in agreement then chewed her finger, "What about your favourite colour?"

"Brown" he replied.

"Why brown, it's rather boring don't you think?"

Yuri looked her up and down slowly and gave her a devilish grin, "Not from where I'm sitting." He stretched out the leg she was perched on, making her squeal with laughter as she lost her balance and fell onto his chest.

He pulled his leg back into place and kissed her slowly, the satisfied look on his face said it all when they withdrew from each other.

"Never stay that far away from me again…" he said gently.

Soap leaned against the wall with his hands stuffed in his pockets, trying to remain out of sight, not moving a muscle. He knew he already did what he had to do to fix the situation, so why did the results feel like it was punishment as onto himself?

Quantum looked up and spotted him standing by the door way, looking like someone stole his icecream cone. Yuri followed her train of sight and saw him too; Completely unsure of how he now felt towards Soap at the moment, he chose to remain silent.

"Soap?" Quantum said, as she stood to her feet.

He pushed off the wall and stared at the floor. "Price needs to see us."

**_Note: So so sorry about the delay, got tied up in real life for a while. Now i have returned to adventure land lol_**


	26. Chapter 26: Survivor's Guilt

_Taskforce 141 and Team Metal were joining forces to storm Makarov's precious mine to retrieve the Vorshevsky's._

_The Americans arrived at their location in Prague and made quick introductions._

_Specific instructions were dealt to the teams through the joint leadership of Captain Price and Sandman._

_Quantum remained silent for the entire journey to the American camp in Siberia. Sleep was out of the question since she felt uneasy about the whole mission. _

_As they exited the aircraft, they were separated and lead to their various areas of operation._

_Yuri gave her a wink before walking in the direction of Price and the others. She smile quietly and trotted behind Frost and Nikolai._

_The Europeans all settled in nicely with the others. The remaining two hours before departure were used for bonding and ridding themselves of the pre-mission shakes._

_Quantum sat in a lawn chair under one of the tents having a civilized conversation with Truck, Ranger, Frost, McCoy and Grinch. A few minutes later she ended up in a dance off between Grinch and herself, which was brought on by Ranger of course. _

"_So would you say the Yanks are better dancers than the Britts?" he said._

_Within ten minutes it was like a club under the tent since their antics began to draw a crowd._

_The competition was stiff as Yuri and Soap walked over to the gathering to observe the commotion. The two almost died with laughter as Ranger a.k.a Hype Man leapt around the circle like a madman, leading the others in a chant._

_The fun ensued until the time for departure came._

_Quantum met Yuri in the yard, moments before they boarded the chopper. He gave her a bear hug then lightly touched the tip of her nose._

"_I promise I won't be too long." He said as he patted her stomach. That had become a regular habit which was very becoming of a father to be._

"_There is one thing I need to ask you before I go."_

_She smiled at him and gently tugged his ear. "What is it?"_

"_Promise me you would take your time and think about for me, okay?"_

"_You got it, Yuri.." she said, looking at him with questioning eyes._

_He held her around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She placed her hands around his neck and sighed, absentmindedly stroking the back of his head._

_He pulled her closer and closed his eyes, man he could not wait to get back. He kissed her cheek then leaned towards her ear, "Be my wife..." he said._

_Quantum gasped and then blushed into his shoulder, making him smile at her reaction. Is he serious! She thought, mentally fanning herself._

_As she opened her mouth to speak he cut her off with a kiss and headed over to meet Price._

_She stood on the same spot and watched Yuri and the rest of the team leave, "Yes..." she said, wishing he could have heard her..._

_**Four Months Later...**_

Bree woke up with a start. She sat up slowly and glanced around her bedroom. It felt great to be home in Kensington, free and undisturbed.

She got out of bed and trudged down the hall to the kitchen. Perhaps a glass of orange juice would lift her spirits.

She went through each day in a serious of movements that all seemed to be so...dull. Everything seemed dull to her, except the joy of being an expectant mother. Other than that, it felt as if her entire world had been drained of all that was good.

It all happened since the team returned from Russia...since Sandman and his team...and Yuri...

Thanks to President Vorshevsky their names were cleared and they were placed into their former positions at the SAS.

In addition to that they were given a year off to 'sort things out' before jumping into action. With the war being over everything seemed to fall back into its rightful place.

There was no sign of Vladimir Makarov anywhere. It was as if he had fallen off of the face of the earth. But they all knew he would pop up somewhere, sometime and they would be ready to take him down.

A thorough search of the mine in Siberia was done for the span of three months with the hope of at least finding their bodies but there was nothing.

Bree took a seat at the kitchen table and looked out of the window at the gloomy sky. Was sky gloomy or was it just her?

Now that everyone went their separate ways, she knew it would take time to readjust to living alone. Captain Price and Lola took a trip to the Bahamas, but they made it their duty to give her a call every week to check in.

Ranger went to visit is family in Canada so they spoke to each other over Skype ever so often.

Nikolai and Kamarov mentioned something about taking a spiritual journey to China. Knowing Nikolai that meant the ladies.

And Soap...No one knew where the hell he went. Price mentioned him giving him calling ever so often but never giving him an exact location. It was as if he were hiding. Didn't he have enough of that adventure?

Bree gave a little smile as she felt a small flutter in her stomach. This child was ridiculously active for an unborn. Maybe it likes orange juice.

_**Meanwhile in... some part of Europe...**_

Soap sat on the edge of his bed, staring at the floor. There was that dream again...

"_This place is gonna cave soon!" Grinch said._

"_Price, you got to go. Make sure the President gets out!" Sandman shouted as he took out three more Russians._

"_You better be right behind me" Price said._

_Soap stood ten feet away from Yuri as they both laid down cover fire as Price helped the President get on board the Black Hawk._

"_RPG!" Truck shouted._

_Yuri looked up and took out the shooter but another came in his place as fast as he fell and fired. Everything seemed to slow down as the missile left the launcher and rocketed towards the group._

_As they all scattered, one of the Russians succeeded in nailing Soap in the ankle. He yelled out in pain as he began to hop on one leg to get out of range._

_Yuri spotted him and ran in his direction. _

"_Soap!" he shouted._

_He got to Soap in the last two seconds before impact and pushed him out of the way as soon as it his._

_Yuri got caught in the explosion and fell to the ground in a heap._

"_Yuri!" Price and Soap yelled in unison._

_Price you have got to go...!_

_Price …you have got to go..._

_Price!_

Soap shook his head in an effort to clear it. If only that incident had only been a dream. The past four months had been utter torture for him. Thoughts of Sandman and the others, Yuri and dealing with survivors guilt. And then there was Bree…

Hearing her along with Frost and Nikolai yelling over the radio only added to his sorrow. There was nothing they could have done in that situation.

_Not a damn thing..._ He thought, woefully.

After their meeting with President Vorshevsky, he just extracted himself from the others without a word. Not even to Price and especially not to Bree.

He could not face her, not ever. The look on her face would kill him because he knew exactly what she had with Yuri.

In an effort to ignore the pain, he spent his days hanging out at various sports bars and clubbing through the night. He even made a friend. A completely fired up victim of mid-life crisis named Zak who just wanted to party all day and night.

The fun and excitement had him sated for a while until he thought about where he really wanted to be. With her...

And he hated himself for that. Ignoring his feelings became a million times harder now that he knew she was truly hurting.

Not like he was pining over her for years... Come on that's just...weird.

Soap got off the bed and headed for the bathroom. Without thinking he stepped into the shower and turned on the cold water on himself.

His mind drifted into past, when they first met, when they got to know each other, when he first realised he loved her...and when she left...


	27. Chapter 27: Recollection

First day

7years earlier

Captain John MacTavish walked out to the main gate of the SAS compound. Today they had a bunch of new FNGs coming in. This day kind of reminded him of his first day in the regiment. Back then he was all gawky and awkward like a wet noodle.

Also his full muscle mass had been non –existent at the time so that often made him the prime target for teasing. Everything was FNG this, FNG that.

John mentally rolled his eyes at the stupid thoughts of his early days resurfaced as the regiment bus pulled up. One by one the new soldiers pilled out and lined up, armed with nothing but a duffle bag and high hopes.

His eyes roamed over the group in silence, taking in every detail. At least none looked scared out of their wits.

This time they sent them two females. _'Well played'_ he thought.

"Welcome to you all. I am Captain John MacTavish." He began, "Unfortunately you would be seeing a whole lot of this grizzly face for most of your time here but I assure you that you would get use to it soon."

The group giggled and began their introductions.

Pvt. Bree Collins stood next to Pvt. Shara Davidson her buddy from high school.

"I am so glad we made this decision" she whispered to Bree as she took in the sight of their Captain.

Bree stifled a laugh as he stepped up to both of them. This man was huge. Standing at 6'3 with an awesome body, gorgeous baby blue eyes and a Mohawk? She really couldn't blame her friend.

She had to admit, as handsome as he was, up close he seemed very intimidating.

"And what are your nicknames ladies?" he said in a rich Scottish accent.

"Ivory, Sir!" Shara said.

"Blu...s-sir" Bree squeaked, annoyed at the way her voice sounded.

The rest of the group laughed. John looked at her strangely from head to toe then leaned in close.

The mild scent of aftershave and cigars filled her nostrils making her a tad bit lightheaded.

"If the painters are in please remind them to secure their equipment, soldier." He whispered then glanced downward.

She followed his gaze then gasped when she saw her box of tampons poking its way out of her duffel bag.

"I-I'm sorry Sir." She said as she scrambled to remove them from sight.

John looked at her unblinkingly for what seemed like an eternity then nodded. He strolled calmly back to the top of the line. "Alright, follow me."

* * *

><p><span>Survival Training<span>

Blu scouted up the hill and looked around for anything that could provide shelter for the night. Moments later Captain MacTavish came jogging up behind her.

"Anything yet?" he asked as he came to a stop a few steps ahead of her. He looked around then back at her.

She shook her head no then stared the ground. Truth be told, he spotted tons of places for them to settle but out of genuine concern for her development he decided he would let her choose the best spot. Besides, he knew how the ladies can get, soldier or no soldier.

For that entire week they all had be sent into the wilderness for survival training, General Shepherd's orders. That sucked, considering the fact that he could not cook to save his life, but he was glad he got paired with Blu.

"_A refresher course would do them fine. You never know when your resources would dry up." He said._

So as a result of that, they were paired up, FNG to Official or Noob to Vet as we put it and sent out.

They walked along the trail for a few more minutes. Blu stopped and sighed heavily clearly frustrated.

"Now, don't get frustrated Blu, you'll know it when you see it." John said as he place a hand on her shoulder.

She gasped and jumped away from him as if his hand were made of fire.

"Uh.. yeah..Sir..." she said quietly, looking at him with the wildest eyes he had ever seen.

"_Is she...scared?...But I don't bite.."_ John thought to himself.

"Shite.. I didn't mean to...um... scare you." He said.

As night fell, Blu finally selected a spot. For a first shot she did great. A little cave with a stream a few feet from the entrance so they had water.

After all the time it took for her to find it, John was surprised it didn't come with satellite TV and air conditioning.

"I'll go fetch some water, you work on the fire, okay?" he said then walked towards the stream.

Blu stacked the pieced of dried wood she found in formation and got to work. She took out her knife and began to chip off bits of the end of one piece to stick into the ground.

John returned with two canteens filled with water just as Blu got the fire going. He placed them on one of the boulders and took a look at it.

"Nice" he said as he stepped up behind her.

She turned around all too quickly, dropping her knife into his foot in the process.

"Ohh.. it's you Sir.." she said, stalling for words.

John bit his lower lip as the pain ran through his leg fighting the urge to holler and nodded at her slowly, "Aye, it's just me."

"I got the fire going." She said, turning to look at it again.

John grabbed his foot and hopped around in pain when she had her back turned. There was no way in hell he was going to let her see him hopping around like some kind of idiot because of a minor stab wound. He was a man.

When she turned to face him he stopped and looked at her as if nothing ever happened.

"What do you think?" she said, looking hopeful in the dim light.

He sucked in some air and winced as the sole of his foot touched the rocky ground and shifted the knife, "It's good..." he wheezed.

Blu looked at him with a weird expression. He was breaking out into a sweat which did not make sense because the atmosphere was cool.

"Sir?"

The only thing that prevented him from telling her what was wrong was his ego.

"Foot..." was all he could have said when he finally broke.

Blu looked down and spotted her knife lodged into his foot.

"Captain! I am so sorry I had no idea, I'm so clumsy. Please don't fire me.." she blurted as she began to panic.

The raced over to him and helped him get to one of the rocks to take a seat.

"It's okay, shit happens."

The following morning, Blu woke up to an empty cave. She looked over to where the fire had been and all that was left of it was a thin stream of smoke.

Obviously it had been recently put out by Captain MacTavish. Then again, where could he be?

She stood to her feet and went to scope out the entrance of the cave. There was no sign of him anywhere.

"_What if he was angry about last night?...did he abandon me?" _she thought, feeling terrible on the inside all over again.

"I'm such a noob..." she thought out loud as she walked back inside and sat on a boulder.

It didn't make much sense to sit around and mope, she was starving and where she was, anything that had to be eaten had to be caught.

So she took a deep breath and dashed out of the cave, not entirely sure of why she was running until she crashed into something solid and fell to the ground, completely dazed.

It sure as hell was not a wall.

"Shite! Oye! Numpty, what the hell are you doin?" MacTavish said as he held out a hand to help her up.

"I- I thought you..."

He stopped and looked her full in the face and laughed, "I'd never leave you behind..."

* * *

><p><span>Tons of Paper work<span>

It was exactly 10am on the S.A.S compound. While everyone else went about their business, Captain MacTavish sat at his desk and sighed as he looked around at the piles of paper work waiting to be done.

Not like he was one to procrastinate but he really didn't have the time since the entire team came down with a bad case of pink eye. Now that had been dealt with he decided he would take a crack at this before heading out with General Shepherd to look at a delivery of new weapons.

So in actuality he had exactly one hour to do one day's worth of paper work.

"Let's get to it..." he muttered as he picked a pile and began sorting and signing.

Before he was one minute into it, there was a knock at his door.

"Come in." He said, not bothering to look up.

"Good morning , Sir." Blu said in a light tone as she stepped in, closing the door behind her.

John stopped what he was doing and acknowledged her presence by giving a nod and a smile. Forgetting what he was doing for a split second, he looked at her from head to toe.

If there was a prize for the perfect fit for cargo pants and t-shirts, he'd nominate her.

"Good morning, how may I help you?" he asked, his smile grew wider when he noticed her gaping at the amount of paper that sat before him.

"Um.. I came to give you this sick leave form to sign for me but I'll come back later…" she said turning to leave.

"No. Blu, don't be silly, let me see."

She handed it to him and watched as he stamped and signed.

"There you go." He said.

Blu just stood there looking at him.

"Uh..Blu? "

"You look stressed." She said flatly.

John raised his eyebrows in surprise and pointed to himself, "Who me? Nah, it's all part of life, right?"

"Yeahh.." she said then looked around, "Maybe I can help you."

"Oh?...What gives you that impression?"

"Cuz I'm a woman, we get this stuff."

He nodded slowly as he contemplated her kind gesture.

"I promise I would work quickly." She continued, "Basic sorting, piece of cake."

"Uhh...okay sure… just let me move my feet to a safe location."

Blu laughed and shook her head, how dare he bring up that incident now.

"They're safe, Sir."

He cleared a small space for her to work with and brought around a chair for her to sit on. She immediately got to work on sorting and filing while he went along with the signing.

For a moment he stole a glance at her which ended up being a stare. She had the cutest, smoothest little brown face he had ever seen, her lips looked so kissable, he had to mind himself or else he might to something stupid... and the way the light reflected in her hazel eyes made him wonder...

"Are those contacts?" he found himself blurting out as he unconsciously leaned in for a closer look.

She looked at him, expression incredulous.

"Oh god, I'm sorry...i- i...i just..."

She smiled at him graciously, "I'm 100%, Sir..."


	28. Chapter 28: One Girl

Present day...

As soon as Soap got out of the shower, he simply walked back to his bedroom and flopped on the bed.

Not bothering to look for anything to wear, he just lay there, staring at the ceiling. His hand moved across the sheets until it landed on his mobile.

He pressed a couple buttons and watched the screen light up then go off again then sighed. He was surprised that Price had not been able to track him down after such a long time then again he must have been so caught up with Lola that he couldn't remember his own name.

Besides, he couldn't possibly explain this one to his friend. The first thing to come out of his mouth would be _"Are you sure about this one, son?"_

Then again, knowing Price, he must already know or at least suspect something and was waiting for him to come clean.

During his shower he had a sufficient amount of time alone with his thoughts.

Thoughts that was so deep that he didn't hear his front door open.

_I wonder what's going on with her?..._ he thought. _How is she-?_

"What's going on in here mate!"

Soap bristled slightly as Zak's obnoxious, cockney-accented voice shattered his train of thought. He looked up, slightly annoyed as the short, fast-talking curly haired man popped into his bedroom doorway.

"If I hadn't known better I would have thought you were in here having a wank. With a bouncer like that you could surely put someone's daughter in the hospital, eh." he continued as he poked his head further into the doorway and looked at Soap with a stupid grin on his face. "I wonder which lady got you so high strung huh?"

Soap looked down and saw exactly what he was talking about.

"Oh...right" he mumbled.

_Can't a man be naked in peace in his own house?_ He thought angrily as he pulled his blanket over himself.

Soap shot him a warning look.

"Oye, no shame between mates. If I were down with the fellas I would do you, yes I would. If you know what I mean." Zak rambled on.

"How did you get in, Zak?" he growled as he sat up and wrapped the blanket around him tighter.

"Oh, I nabbed your spare key, man. Hope you don't mind. Never know when I might need to pop on over here when needed." Zak replied at the same pace he came in with. The man was like a freight train.

Soap on the other hand did not have a clue why he kept him around but he guessed it seemed right at the time because he really needed some sort of company.

He got off the bed and walked over to the dresser and pulled the first thing his hand landed on, jeans and a polo shirt.

"So, what are you doing here? It's ten in the morning." He said gruffly as he pulled his shirt over his head, messing up his now grown out Mohawk.

Even he had to admit, seeing himself with shaggy hair was not normal at all but it was fun while it lasted. He intended to get his hair cut that day.

"Woah, slow it down Mr. Hot-Stuff, or should I just call you Big Boy?" Zak started, laughing at his own shitty joke.

"Anyway, I came over here to inform you of our plans for tonight. Let's just say it includes two hot young babes." He said as he rubbed his hands together.

Soap narrowed his eyes at him as he raked his fingers through his hair to get it out of his face. Zak was practically salivating all over his bedroom floor.

"And besides, you look like you haven't been laid in ages, mate, so uptight." he rambled on.

If having another wild night on the town with Zak meant that it would numb what he felt inside then so be it.

"I'm in." He said without much deliberation.

Zak leapt up like an excited cheerleader and gave Soap a bear hug. "Alright! That's my boy, John!"

This man had no limits...Soap coughed slightly and nodded. "Yeah..."

Zak pulled back and slapped his chest, "We are so on tonight! Two dogs on the prowl, eh?"

* * *

><p>Bree sat in her designated 'reading' chair, taking a crack at The Vampire Huntress Series by L.A. Banks. She was a sucker for a good vampire story, inclusive of all the gory details and thrills.<p>

Unfortunately for her, the love between Carlos and Damali only drove her to think about what she once had...with Yuri.

In a sudden fit of anguish and rage she violently threw the book across the room.

"Dammit Yuri!" she yelled into the air as she began to sob. What else would it take for her to cope with this?

I guess nobody knows...

* * *

><p>Soap gave himself the once over in the full length mirror, situated in his bathroom. He prided himself on giving a damn about how he looks and obsessed over every wrinkle like he did with every scratch on Price's pistol all the while he thought he was dead.<p>

Tonight, he wore a black and gray, argyle vest and a white shirt underneath along with a pair of black slacks. Ever so often he liked to get his nerd on, but it always ended up being the ladies' kryptonite.

It's not every day you see a well toned nerd with a Mohawk and abs that could split bricks.

"There's my boy!" Zak said, announcing his presence in a way only he could. "Well look at you... No tartan for me Scots mate, eh?"

"Cheeky bastard..." Soap muttered as he pounded his fist. "You ready?"

Minutes later they jumped into Soap's black Maserati and backed out of the driveway.

He really had to remember to haggle Zak for his share of gas money. Apparently he thought it came out of his ass by the gallon.

As they sped through the streets on the way to a club called 'The Alcove', Zak's choice, Soap looked around at the passersby as the various night crawlers emerged for some fun.

Seemed to him the war had no major effect on this part of Europe. Although it had been four months since the ending of the war, he never revealed to Zak what he did for a living. He still thought Soap was an Accountant.

"Let me see ya jump in the line, shake ya body don't mind baby!" Soap sang along to Shake Senora as he bobbed his head and tapped the steering wheel.

"I could make some money off of your arse with that pretty boy voice you got" Zak said. He had been saying that ever since he heard Soap singing the chorus to 'Bed' by J Holiday in the shower one day.

"Can't let you keep all that goodness to yourself." He continued as he picked his teeth with his over grown pinkie nail.

"Oye, who's this lady ya keep singing to man? She's not even there to hear ya. Or is it a man? I promise I won't judge ya mate."

Soap shot him a look then turned back to the road.

When they arrived at the club, some fifteen minutes later, it was already packed with partygoers.

The music was pumping; the lights were dimmed and colourful as bands of teenaged looking attendees gathered around a keg of beer like flies on syrup.

The whole atmosphere reminded Soap of his wild teenage years. The late nights, sneaking out of his foster parent's house at 10pm even though it was a school night, pulling stupid pranks and pressuring each other into life altering dares...

_Thank God I grew up..._ he thought as he observed as one of the boys passed out on the floor in a pool of vomit. Good thing it was his own brand.

Zak craned his neck as his beady eyes darted about, looking around like a meerkat scanning for the predators which would be his lady friends.

As they approached the bar, Zak tapped Soap on the shoulder. "Spot me a drink, mate? I swear, the next one's on me." He said as he disappeared before Soap could answer.

Soap shook his head, "Cheap bastard..." he muttered; he really didn't have the energy for opposition. If only he were up to his full mental capacity, Zak would have had to remain in check.

He slid onto a bar stool and placed his order as he lit a cigar. Shortly afterwards, a woman came and sat on the stool next to his.

"Can I get a rum and coke? Easy on the coke, hard on the rum." She said.

Soap looked across at her. "That's a pretty stiff mix for a lady." He said; smiling as he took a swig of his beer.

She looked back at him with a smirk, "You could have just asked for my name instead of insulting my feminine resilience."

He blinked and shook his head, "Okay, so what is your name then?"

"Anita."

"John" he said. He set his drink on the polished mahogany bar top and extended his hand to her. She took it firmly and turned her head to the side.

"You're not from around here are you?" she said as she began to scrutinize him.

He gave her a half cocked smile as he watched her from head to toe. If this was one of Zak's friends then he definitely had great taste in women.

Just as he was about to answer, Zak showed up already halfway smashed, with a lady in tow. He looked at Soap and Anita who seemed to be engrossed in conversation.

"Oh good, I see you two have met." He said, with a silly grin on his face. "Let's do this!"

The next thing Soap knew it was four beers, three shots, one bottle of whiskey, some wacky concoction of spirits and some forty five minutes later.

As for Anita, she already had him high strung and ready to go. She was seated in his lap in her tighter than skin dress and ankle breaking, man killing pumps, playing with his hair, touching his biceps and palming his abs; Just what he needed.

He sat in his own little world for a moment while the other three chatted. The colours from the spot light seemed to swim around like small disco fish in Soap's head.

"_Soap!"_

He whipped his head around to see who had called him. To make things worse, the person sounded like …

"Bree?" he muttered. Then he remembered that no one here knew who he really was.

Shaking the thought out of his head, he returned to the party. Anita had just finished chugging two beers in one go while Zak and his lady friend chanted "Go go go!"

When she was finished, she turned to face him. She took his face in her perfectly manicured hands and kissed him.

"Come back to my place?" she breathed after a full five minutes of tongue fencing.

He nodded slowly, still dazed from the kiss and stood up. As they made their exit, Zak slipped him a packet of condoms under the bar.

"For the road mate…" he said, as he gave him a knowing smile.

Soap took Anita's hand and headed for the door. When they got to the parking lot, he opened the passenger's side for her.

He rounded the car to driver's side and got in. He looked over at her, lookin' all fine with her smooth pale skin and red coated, bee-stung lips.

She looked back at him and pouted. "I don't do shotgun" she said, flirtatiously sucking on her lower lip.

_Damn…_ he thought as tapped his leg a little.

"Then do me instead" Soap replied giving her those bedroom eyes. He was surprised at how deep his voice sounded but one thing he knew for sure; he was horny as fuck. Amazing what a little alcohol and tons of free time could do to a man.

Anita reached between his legs and pushed his seat back then sat in his lap right on spot. He drew in a sharp breath and sat back, this ride was definitely about to get hot and heavy.

"Let's go." She said.


	29. Chapter 29: One Donkey

_Anita hopped out of Soap's car and headed to the door or her apartment in a somewhat upscale area. She fiddled with her handbag until she came across her key._

_Soap checked his doors then grabbed her from behind. He bent and nuzzled her neck then ran his hands up and down her sides._

"_I want you" he whispered, drunkenly._

_Finally she unlocked the door and they stumbled into her sprawling apartment, hand in hand. They kicked off their shoes at the door._

_The interior was beautiful like a scene out of a movie. Had they not been so preoccupied, Soap would have been able to get a better view._

_Anita lead the way to the bed room then laid another intense kiss on his lips. They both discarded their clothing in a pile on the floor and sank unto the bed. Just then, she reached over into the drawer of her bed table and took out a pair of handcuffs._

"_I'm going to bring in a friend. We have something so good you'll never forget." She whispered into his ear as she dug her nails into his leg._

"_Oh aye, put it on me, love", Soap replied through clenched teeth as he slapped her ass. The night was young, the vibes were right and the alcohol had a strong hold on them both. She was fine, he was hot; what more could he ask for?_

_She took his hands and placed them into the cuffs and locked it around a couple of the brass bars on her bed head._

"_Be right back..." she murmured in a sultry voice._

_He closed his eyes bit his lower lip in anticipation. There was no way this woman could be this insanely hot and creative at the same time; tonight was definitely his night. _

_Just then, he heard the odd clatter of hooves on the tiled floor. For a moment he thought the alcohol was playing with his head until he felt the distinct moist warmth of a tongue touching his toes. Soap looked up, squinted then tilted his head to the side…Yep… Definitely a donkey._

"_What the hell is that!" he shrieked. _

"_Oh, Reggie's only here to keep us company…" Anita said as she petted the creature._

_He leapt up like a drunken Tarzan only to be dragged back to the bed by the handcuffs. He knew he had a lot of freaky sex back in his day but this one drew the line._

"_W-..wha...WHAT THE FUCK!" he yelled, feeling himself beginning to hyperventilate as Anita inched closer to him, flicking out her tongue and clawing at his legs._

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Soap yelled as he shot up and out of sleep, breaking out into a cold sweat. He looked about the room in a frenzy only to discover that he was at home in the safety of his bedroom. The nightmare he sustained the night before was something he wanted to put behind him for good. But like all bad things, it still left a mark on him….good thing it was only temporary.

Slowly he got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. Somewhere along the way he caught a glimpse of himself and what he saw was enough to make him puke.

Apparently in a crazed effort to bolt after snapping the cuffs, he accidentally grabbed Anita's dress instead of his clothes. For some odd reason it fit like a charm.

"Well I'll be fucked…"he muttered as he kept on walking.

Luckily for him, the incident did not only lead him to discover that severe shock was the shortest route to sobriety and a definite cure for blue balls but to discover what he was really missing. What he really wanted. Where he really wanted to be...

* * *

><p>Bree busied herself that morning with baking some yummy treats to take to her new found friends at the orphanage.<p>

In an effort to get out of the house more, she made it her solemn duty to make a trip to the orphanage at least twice a week. The children seemed to take a liking to her and were just as excited as she was to meet the baby.

For this trip she made a miniature army of gingerbread men. For the boys, she decorated them in army fatigues and for the girls she made little pink ball gowns and yellow tiaras.

Baking had become a forced passion of hers in an attempt to make the best of her situation. However it did keep her spirits up in some way. After ending a lengthy Skype session with Captain Price and Lola who recently shifted their romance filled 'vacation' to Sydney, Australia, she opted to get to work in the kitchen.

Now that her morning sickness had worn off, the cravings began to set in. In her case, what she longed for most was ice cream. Anything that had to do with the sweet, milky, fat inducing villain set her off, from the sugared cones to the styrofoam cups.

Halfway across town, Soap sat in the traffic jam from hell. Not like he was entirely pleased with the situation but at least it gave him time to get his presentation straight.

He checked out his reflection in the rear-view mirror for the millionth time, clenching his teeth and smoothing those eyebrows. He sucked in his cheeks as he fluffed his hair once again. Yes...real men 'fluff'...

"Hey...How's it goin'" he said to his reflection then flashed a set of pearly whites.

Of all the things that were worth knowing that morning, he really knew he just had to see her. After grilling Price for an address earlier that morning, he was relieved to find out he happened to be just three hours away.

So there he was, a man on a mission, armed with a giant pink teddy bear, flowers and no idea on what to expect. Would he be making himself a fool or would this be worthwhile?

As Bree took her second to last batch of gingerbread men out of the oven, she heard her door bell ring. Whoever was at the door seemed to be in a hurry because it rang more than twenty times within that minute.

"Blimey! Hold your horses will ya?" she said. She tapped Bob on her thigh for good measure then hustled to the door.

Upon answering, she was greeted by a huge baby pink teddy bear which had a huge smile plastered on its face.

"Good morning my dear! How are you on this fine day?" Soap said behind it in his best English Teddy Bear accent.

Bree tried to stifle a laugh when she spotted Soap's distinct patch of black hair sticking out at the top.

He brought the bear down and beamed at her. She gazed at him with amusement written all over her face as her hazel eyes danced with new found cheer.

"Hey, Bree..." he said softly. Not knowing what to do next, he just looked at her as she stood there in a simple floral dress. Though she looked like the same girl, there were some changes. For one, she had a tummy that winked at him and face look absolutely radiant.

Much to his surprise, she ditched the formalities and hugged him tightly around the waist. He placed his arms around her shoulders and held her close.

"Soap..." she whispered. "Where were you...?"

He drew back and touched her cheek as he hung his head in shame, "I'm so sorry, I couldn't-..."

Completely ashamed at his lack of words, he continued to stare at the ground for a couple seconds.

She looked up at him and gave him an almost cheerful smile, "It's fine...Come on in!" she said as she gestured towards the interior of her sprawling townhouse.

Bree took his hand and lead him inside, "Please, make yourself at home."

"I most certainly will and these are for you." He said, handing her the flowers and the bear.

She gave the bear a squeeze and lightly sniffed the fresh flowers. "Thank you...They're perfect" she said, with a genuine smile. "Let me set these down and I'll be right with you. Join in the kitchen will ya?"

Soap nodded and followed her directions. He was blown away by her sense of style as he strolled through the foyer. He took up a bar stool and sat at the kitchen island and took in the sight of the intricate mouldings along the walls, the spotless pinewood floors and the stainless steel appliances, she obviously had her shit together.

She re-entered the kitchen with an empty vase and the bouquet. She carefully filled it with water and placed the flowerers into it, then set it in the middle of the island. Looking completely satisfied with the way it looked, she took a seat and faced Soap.

"Would you like something to drink? A cookie perhaps? I just baked them so their all nice and warm…" she offered politely.

Soap shook his head quietly then stared at his hands.

'_Why does she seem so…. Normal! Nothing is normal!'_ he thought, as his mental battle ensued.

For a brief moment they sat in silence, feeling each other out, reacquainting themselves in a unique way then she asked the question he dreaded.

"What brings you to Kensington?" she asked, carefully. In her mind she still wondered why he stayed away for so long without any form of contact, so delving too far into his business really didn't seem to be a great idea at the moment.

"Um...sightseeing, I suppose…." He replied as he suddenly found interest an ant making its way across the counter top.

Bree definitely was not buying that, she knew all too well that Soap had been living in England for quite a while.

She stared at him intently, for as long as she knew him he'd always seemed to be a happy-go-lucky guy with the friendliest blue eyes she had ever seen. Now…he definitely didn't look the same.

"I see…" she replied.

Just then the timer on her oven went off with a ding. She sighed heavily and got up to attend to it and finally Soap got the courage to do what he came to do.

He got up from his perch on the stool and walked towards her and touched her arm. As she turned to face him, he held her in an embrace.

"Bree…I'm sorry about Yuri, I'm sorry about everything…" he said.

For a brief moment she looked at him like he was crazy and scoffed then all her walls of presumed strength came crashing down.


	30. Chapter 30: The Letter

Barnaul – Friday 8:15 am

Dr. Sergei Rakov parked his A-class Mercedes in his reserved space at the Rakov Shopping Complex in Barnaul, Russia. That morning he had two root canals and six removals.

To him and his team of eager dental assistants, it was going to be a slow day compared to the other action filled ones that usually came around after the holidays when all the forbidden sweets had been eaten and teeth brushing had been thrown out the window. Completely in some cases.

He exited the vehicle and activated the alarm, despite the high security detail in and around the parking garage for customer satisfaction; you could never be too safe.

Sergei took up his brief case and straightened his black Armani suit for the last time as he checked his reflection. His wife, Zlata, suggested that he wear a suit to work every day for the upkeep of his image.

"_You need to look, 'Doctorly'" she'd said jokingly in an attempt to get him out of the company uniform routine, day in and day out._

The thought of his wife always brought a twinkle of happiness to his emerald green eyes, just enough to take him through his day.

He took all her suggestions to heart because he loved her and if she wanted her man in a suit, she got him in a suit.

He waved to the armed officer as he made his way to the elevator where he met with his partner in crime and business, Dr. Loban.

On entering his office on the top floor, he bid his usual salutations to his staff before preparing to set up shop.

His day started as it normally would, with a steaming French vanilla coffee made by his secretary, Katrina. He took a quick sip and settled in for a short rifle through his pile of mail.

Sergei sat back in his leather chair and sighed along with it when he saw the heap that awaited him. Attacking immediately, he nodded quietly at the sight of the usual bills that never seemed to come to an end.

However, one envelope gave him cause to pause. For a moment he thumbed the seal, fine stationary...

He flipped it over and stared at the return address, Kensington, England.

Who could possibly be writing him from England? Sure he had a couple contacts there but non on a personal level like this.

The sceptic in him screamed 'To the bin with you!' while the inquisitor dared him to open it.

Unable to contain the suspense any longer, he grabbed his letter opener and tore through the paper in one swipe.

Unfolding the actual letter as if he were afraid that it would turn to dust in his hands, he began to read. Whoever it was writing to him definitely had excellent command of the Russian language.

He kept on reading through the introduction until he came to two words that practically leapt off the page at him and into the recesses of his memory banks giving him a serious case of the chills.

"Danya Rakov..." he said softly, fingers trembling as they brushed over the name as if trying to see the person.

How could this person know his other half? The last time he had seen or heard anything about Danya was a little over six years ago.

It was summer time and he was home on leave when suddenly he was called away on an 'assignment'. Only this one was not like the others. After all the desperate phone calls and questions asked only to be turned down with a 'That's classified information' the Rakov family was lead to believe that their son was...no longer a citizen of earth.

Over the years, the name Vladimir Makarov had plagued their eyes and ears over the news. However they refused to believe that he had anything to do with Danya's whereabouts.

As he read on, he came to realise that what this person was actually telling him was what he thought occurred years ago had happened four months ago.

"Is this some kind of joke" he thought a loud as he angrily tossed the letter into the bin mind reeling.

There was a brisk knock at the door and Katrina popped in again.

"Your 9am is here." she said, then noted his sore displeasure. "Is everything okay, Sergei?"

He glanced at the bin once more then nodded, "I'm fine." He said quietly as he strolled purposefully to the door.

Kensington – Friday 10pm

Soap flicked through the never ending selection of channels on the muted 60inch Sharp LCD as he lay across a plush, off-white sofa that was situated in Bree's contemporary styled den. With his head propped on a throw pillow, the search for something to entertain him ensued.

He'd spotted the giant satellite dish looming over the back of her house when he arrived that morning, his initial thought was that she was attempting to pull god himself out of heaven with that thing but now he definitely saw the benefit.

However, the fact that she had a dog, which she recently adopted, was a whole other story.

'_Why didn't I think of that?' _he thought to himself as he continued his channel search.

It had not been his intention to overstay his welcome but the day's events demolished his sense of time and place.

Their morning at the orphanage brought back distant memories of his past and seeing Bree interacting with the children as if she were one of them left him feeling overjoyed that someone really did give a damn.

When they returned to the house, with him not being able to pull himself away, she stuffed him with devilled eggs, cake, custard pie, a steak with wedged fries and of course ice cream, despite his protests and attempts to get her to have a seat.

He scolded himself for indulging for a fleeting moment and knew that it meant an extra 2hrs of training, but as the culmination of flavours coated his tongue and hit the back of his throat, he succumbed to the feeling.

After all that she then propped him in front of the telly and told him to knock himself out while she fed the abnormally large Saint Bernard called Marcus.

He glanced down at her now sleeping profile. Her body curved against his like a vacationer relaxing in a hammock.

Sure communal living brought about a certain level of closeness among the members of a unit but there was something deliberately delicate about this situation.

Soap looked over at Marcus, sprawled peacefully by the fireplace. He really didn't seem to mind sharing his space with Soap the stranger.

Soap looked back at Bree, the instinctual need to protect her roused within him once more, along with the urge to touch her lips with a kiss. He sighed inwardly; totally relieved that she could not see the pained expression that had erupted on his face.

He momentarily felt like a vampire, battling with the overpowering need to succumb to something that was only natural.

The next thing he noticed was that he was holding her. Actually holding her to himself like a bratty child holding on their favourite stuffed animal. And for some odd reason she remained undisturbed.

Sure he had suggested she join him on the sofa to watch the three hour marathon of the 90's hit show, Mr. Bean, but being all over her like this was not his intent.

'_What if she wakes up and thinks I'm some kind of raging pervert'_ he thought frantically.

Then the best worst happened. He felt a light thump in the palm of his hand. At first he thought it was Bree ready to flaw him right then and there for being so hands on but he soon realised that the thump came from her stomach itself.

He froze, mouth forming a perfect 'O'; he had never in his thirty-five years experienced something like this.

The second time it came he quickly withdrew his hand as Bree jumped awake simultaneously.

"Oh my god..." she gasped as she clutched her tummy then broke out into a smile.

"What is it?" Soap asked, trying to mask his own smile and act as if he was not going all gooey on the inside. _'Was she really sleeping?'_ he thought eyeing her suspiciously.

"The baby just moved!" she said happily as she sat up and turned towards him.

To his surprise she took his hand and placed it on her stomach. This time he felt something brush against his palm.

"Wow..." he whispered as he looked at her.

Bree fell silent, her eyes shone with joy for a moment then dissolved into sadness.

Soap removed his hand and scooted back into his spot so she could lie down again. He felt her sigh heavily as she stared blankly ahead.

He placed his hand over her and offered it as some form of support. She linked her fingers through his appreciatively.

"How long are you going to be here?" she said suddenly.

That was one question for which he needn't falter.

"For as long as you need me."

The following morning Soap stared at the empty spot on the sofa and a somewhat excited Saint Bernard. Normally he slept like a cat, but this time he didn't know anyone or anything until daylight thanks to the truckload of food Bree backed up on him the day before.

As his socked feet hit the porcelain, Marcus trumped over to them, tail wagging and nose to the floor.

"Oye, numpty! Back the hell up mate..." he gasped as he quickly secured his feet under his buttocks. No one knew his issue with dogs, except for Nikolai.

He fought the urge to snap the dog's neck like he did with so many German Shepherds over the years, but he figured Bree might try to shoot him if she came in and spotted her precious fury drool ball laying dead on the floor.

Soap shot the dog a look, "Where's your mistress?"

Marcus sat up on his hind legs and offered him a paw as he cocked his head to the side.

Soap scoffed and got off the sofa. "Are you kidding me?" He paused when he spotted a note on the coffee table.

"Good morning! _Went to see the Doc. - Bree_"

He began a slow shuffle to the bathroom with the hope that he remembered where it was. Upon his return to the sofa he checked his phone, two missed calls from Price, five from Zak.

He sighed at the thought of Zak and silently hoped that he had not mysteriously burnt his house to the ground.

Marcus approached him again and extended the paw. Soap rolled his eyes and gave him a quick pat on the head.

"Better get some breakfast, eh?" he said dryly as he grabbed a phonebook off a side table next to the sofa, throwing the idea of attempting to cook something out the window since it ran risk of poisoning both himself and Bree. It was the least he could do.

Less than an hour later, Bree returned. A gleeful yelp from Marcus alerted Soap to that fact.

He had everything set on the kitchen island. "Hope you're hungry." He said cheerfully, "Don't worry, you're safe."

Bree smiled and shook her head, "This... is amazing, Soap...you really didn't have to-"

"Oye, I don't want to hear it, lass. You just sit and eat."

She nodded and did as she was told.

Soap peered across at her as she took a bite out of a fresh strawberry.

She paused and looked back at him then blushed lightly. "What?..."

He took a sip of his coffee, "So… Is it a boy or a girl?" he said into his cup.

"I… I don't know. I suppose it'll be a bit of a surprise when the time comes." She shrugged.

"Ahh… I see." Soap said.

Bree flicked on the small countertop television which was already on the news channel. The story that was on caught their interest.

'_Families of the US Armed forces are relieved today as a group of four Delta Force operatives were found in the mountains of Siberia, Russia. Some four months after a mine collapsed during a brave rescue operation for President Vorschevsky and his daughter Alena. Their colleagues are describing this as one miracle that surpasses the ordinary.'_

Soap looked over at Bree who was staring at the screen intently with one hand pressed to her mouth in shock.

"Just four?..." she said weakly, suddenly turning pale.

Soap's phone rang and he answered immediately. It was Price.

"Yeah...I know..." Soap said quietly as Bree left the kitchen.

Barnaul – Saturday 9am

Sergei sat the huge oak desk in his home office, pouring over the letter once more. Its contents had intercepted his mind for the entire day before. Now, he could not help but investigate.

After a failed attempt at falling asleep the night before, he decided he would re-read the letter and at least try to get some sort of clarity. He quietly exited the master bedroom after stealing one last glance at Zlata's sleeping form.

'_What if this person is really playing a joke?' _he thought as he opened the envelope once more. _'What if they want to kill me next?'_

He studied the email address that was left at the end. What did he have to lose? According to the writer he'd already lost his brother so why not.

He also found out that he was going to be an uncle soon. He knew his parents would be proud to have a little grandchild, finally. But what would be their reaction to it being the child of their dead son. If it was his that is.

Sergei opened his laptop and signed into his email account, choosing his words carefully he began his response to this… Bree Collins of Kensington.

Just then Zlata wondered into the study. She stepped behind the desk and placed her hands around his neck then kissed his cheek.

"Sergei, what's bothering you?" she asked without once glancing at the computer screen. He loved the fact that she knew him so well and he also loved the fact that she was not one to pry.

In their relationship, trust was their strongpoint but would he be able to share this with his wife and the rest of his family? Or would it be best that he kept it all to himself?


	31. Chapter 31: Coming Clean

Eight Months Later...

Soap stood at the double sink in Bree's spaciously, elegant kitchen, skilfully chopping a pile of fresh herbs and seasonings. Well at least in his mind it was skilful. Cooking may not have been his strong point but he sure could chop you some veggies.

It had been three months since Yana was born which made it a full 8 months since he got here. Yana was the most precious thing he had ever seen in his entire torture filled life.

Although he still could not shake the feeling that he owed both Bree and Yana after Yuri...to him, being here did him well.

That also included the fact that being there brought him and Bree closer together. Too bad he had to leave soon.

Seeing Yana being born had definitely changed him on the inside. Holding her for the first time made him a new man especially when she clasped his index finger with one tiny pink hand.

It definitely cut him to know that Yuri was not there to see it for himself.

Even Price, Lola, Ranger, Kamarov and Nikolai were all there to show their love at the hospital like one big, half-crazy but happy family.

Bree now stood at the other end of the sink opening a can of pigeon peas.

She told him she was going to show him how to make some sort of Caribbean dish called Pelau since it was the fastest dish she knew and it was something her grandmother taught her.

She never let him near her stove for fear that something crazy might kick off so he got stuck to basic washing and chopping during their various sessions.

He glanced at her for a fleeting moment; Good friends = good memories. He'd heard somewhere that cooking brought people together, but in this scenario he couldn't see what effect canned peas and chicken could have on them.

"Soap?... Soap? Are you hearing me? Hello..." Bree said, waving a wet hand in front of his face.

"Huh? Oh...What?" he replied, blinking furiously.

"You just froze mid chop, everything okay?"

"Umm.. yeah, I was just tuning into my inner Chef, that's all." he said, giving her a cocky smile.

Bree doubled over in laughter "Bollocks..."

Soap rolled his eyes and laughed along with her as he returned to his green pile. He never intended for his thoughts to consume him like that, it was crazy; crazy enough to make him to nick himself.

"Shite..." he grumbled, as the knife slipped off the counter and onto the

floor, grabbing his index finger in the process.

"Oh my word, are you trying to kill yourself?" Bree began to panic as she rushed over to his side.

"I'm fine really it's just a scratch. Caught me off guard that's all..."

he said.

Bree scoffed and took his hand, she looked at the blood stained spot on

his finger and shook her head.

"Are you kidding me? Ginger burns like hell." she said before she placed

his bleeding finger in her mouth and sucked on it.

Soap stood in silence as he took in the scene, slightly in shock. Then she stopped and looked up at him, "All better now." she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Aye..." he said slowly, still looking her in the face.

As he raised his hand to touch her cheek, Yana began to fuss in one of the other rooms.

"Four hours passed already? Her stomach is literally on a schedule." Bree said smiling and unconsciously resting a hand on her tender breasts.

It's not like he'd never seen her do it before. Just like it's not like he'd never thought about her, about holding her and kissing her again.

The last thing he wanted was to make things weird between them. So, over stepping his boundary was out of the equation.

"Swear to god I'd do it for you if I could" Soap said quietly.

"Your insane." she giggled as she washed and dried her hands before she hustled off to attend to her bundle of joy.

He looked at his hand for a moment then slowly walked in the direction that Bree did.

By the time he got there, she had little Yana in her arms, gently stroking her little head and singing a Russian lullaby. He was sure Yuri taught her that one. Motherhood suited her perfectly.

This was the first time he had seen Bree look at Yana without tears in her eyes.

_'Little Yana has her daddy's eyes._' Soap thought to himself.

He leaned against the door frame and watched her. She was definitely not the shy FNG he met so long ago that was hopelessly clumsy and had an unruly stash of tampons that loved to make an appearance ever so often.

She turned out to be so much more...

She definitely was a great friend, even after he introduced her to Zak which was reason enough to desert him, but no matter how close they got she still maintained a certain level of respect for him.

She always referred to him as Captain, Sir or Soap. Not once has she ever called him John...even after so many years...even though he wanted her to.

Not like he minded but once, twice...that'll never cause any harm.

"She just wanted a little love that's all" she said to him as she placed the baby back into her cot.

Bree walked over to him and placed a hand on his chest. "You're the best Soap...I never would have been able to do this without you." she said earnestly, and then hugged him tight.

Each passing day made it harder for him to contain himself. She had to know what he thought of her one way or the other. He could only hope the feelings were mutual.

Without missing a beat, Soap held her around the waist and planted a deep kiss on her lips that left her winded.

"I'd never leave you behind..." he whispered when they broke apart.

She looked at him, eyes wide, and hand resting on his face. He knew where that look came from, because he told her that, years ago and meant it both then and now.

Soap closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the feel of her finger nail tracing along his chin, then took her up and walked toward her bedroom. No words of protest came from her as she caressed his face and nibbled on his lower lip.

He set her down in front of the bed and ran his hand up her thigh, knelt and removed her sidearm from the holster in one swift move.

She looked down at him and ran her fingers through his hair as he glided tip of the barrel along her leg and between them, then placed it on the edge of her nightstand.

He admired the fact that she also knew where he kept his which were gone before he even stood up straight. Oh she definitely didn't know what he had in store for her.

Soap removed his t-shirt and gently pressed her unto the bed resting his legs on either side of her, handling her with care as if he thought she would break under the pressure he was putting on her.

He place little love bites along her collar bone as his hands worked every nerve between her legs and about her body while she taunted him with a tongue in his ear and tight fingers around his shaft.

Soap raised up off of her, panting slightly and holding himself tight. Only half willing himself to return to a better composed state.

"Sure you want this?" he asked, with an all too serious expression. He'd never force her to do anything she would regret. And the last thing he wanted was to become one of her regrets.

She ran her hand along the tribal tattoo that started on the right side of his chest, down his side and snaked around to his backside.

Bree raked his head back and sank her teeth into his neck like she did that night in Prague, making him growl as he finally gave in.

That's when things got rowdy. He flipped her unto her stomach and slapped her ass. She got on all fours and he happily responded.

'_Why does she know which buttons to press?'_ Soap thought as his mind began to cloud over.

Minutes later they lay on their sides, her back barely grazing his chest; he pulled one of her legs over his hip and kept it there, not slowing down for a moment.

Soap breathed deeply then looked down at her; he enjoyed the feel of her taking his full length and withdrawing in fast, steady strokes as she moved against him like a snake on a hot plate.

He ran his tongue up her neck and kissed her cheek. Her hand gripped his thigh as she rapidly approached her climax. Little did she know, he was not ready for that to happen just yet.

Just as she was about to he rolled unto his back, came to a dead stop, withdrew and pressed a couple fingers firmly into her making her shudder with avid pleasure and sexual frustration.

"Shhh...no..not yet..." he murmured breathlessly. To make things worse, he tapped his middle finger against her in an agonisingly pleasurable circular motion then bit her shoulder and neck just to see her squirm.

He pressed his cheek to hers smiled when she tried to remove his hand as she moaned in protest.

Soap licked his lips and sighed deeply as held her closer, muscles tight, heart racing, almost crushing her to his chest.

He placed two of his fingers into her mouth and moaned slightly as her tongue danced across their tips. He then ran his fingers down her front, deliberately stopping at certain points, teasing her nipples and inserting a moistened finger into her belly button.

"Umm..John!..." she whimpered as her body writhed against his.

She had beaten him at his own game. Hearing her sweet voice calling out his name like that sensitized him even further; making his groin twitch, threatening to throw him over the edge harder and faster than he expected.

He placed a hand on her waist and gently pushed her onto him before winding a lock of her hair around his index finger and kissing her lips.

As he released his hold on her, the grip she had on him with her legs tightened even more as her hands ravaged the sheets.

He definitely hit the spot. She broke out of his hold, rolled over unto her stomach and straddled him first pressing onto him deeply then she withdrew into short, shallow movements, moaning with every thrust.

How she did that, he had no idea but he loved it.

They locked gazes for a split second, he drew in a sharp breath as he felt her tract tighten around his shaft. Her hands pressed against his stomach for balance as she came, tantalizing his sweat spot till he spilled between her legs.

"Shite…Bree..." he murmured as he squeezed her hips with his hands and revelled in his pure adulterated bliss.

He lay on the bed totally spent, enjoying the feel of having her on top of him, around him...

He knew what he wanted to give to her next, more like needed to give her after pouring himself out. Now he was willing to give her something he had not had in a long time; intimacy. Just being close to her at that moment was what he needed and he knew she needed that too.

Soap looked up at her and touched her face, he'd waited for this for so long and he would have done it if she hadn't done what she did next.

Bree dismounted him and walked out of the room without a word just as he was about to speak.

He watched her go, clearly baffled. Of all the females he had been with, the one for which he felt the most had dropped him like a hot shit.

He looked down at himself, suddenly feeling humiliated as his chest tightened on the inside. _'John, you're a pig…' _he thought to himself.

Bree walked into the bathroom and shut the door. She covered the toilet and sat with her head in her hands.

'_The expression on his face... it just... is he?...does he..'_ She thought, gasping for air. _"It can't be..."_

Truth was the expression on Soap's face reflected what she truly felt on the inside, that was not just sex. Gathering her last bit of courage, she grabbed her bathrobe off a rack and went back to the room.

Soap sat on the edge of the bed, already fully clothed. He fiddled with Bob for a bit, flicking the safety on and off, then placed it back on the side table.

He stared at her with an odd expression, the kind that said that it was an attempt to hide hurt.

She walked over to him, knelt between his legs, sat back on her heels and took his hands in hers, kissed them and placed one on each of her cheeks.

"John..." She said softly, staring at him with intent.

He searched her face with his baby blues, unable to stop himself. The emotions with in him had punctured words and filled them with the contents of his heart as he delivered his reply. "Yes, baby...?"

His reply phased her for a few seconds, the way he gently lowered his voice and spoke carefully as if to caress her with a whisper. That's when she realised that they truly saw each other in a different light and it didn't just happen overnight.

"John?" she said again, much slower this time. She just had to make him say that again because she loved the way it sounded.

"Yes, baby..." he replied in the same tone, a smile toying with his features.

At a complete loss for words, Bree brought herself up and kissed him. The kind of kiss that definitely said, 'I'm yours.'

Some ten minutes later they lay next to each other on the bed again, still in a serious lip lock, this time Bree was settled against Soap's chest.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and kept on kissing her. Then her hand travelled up his shirt and onto his fully toned stomach; she began to run her fingers up and down it.

The last time he felt something like that he was eight years old and ate some bad tuna, his foster mother came in and rubbed his tum tum to make it all better.

'_This woman is full of surprises'_ Soap thought dreamily as he stretched slightly like Marcus would when he got a good tummy scratch.

Whatever she was doing to him felt like heaven, to his surprise he began to nod off, mid-smooch.

Not even into it a full fifteen, Marcus became frantic at the front door. Bree was the first on her feet, quickly holstering Bob on the slot on her thigh but Soap touched her hand.

"I'll get that." he said, giving her a peck on the lips before he exited the room.

Sergei rang the doorbell once more. Two months ago before he decided to travel to England, he explained the entire situation to Zlata.

At first she was concerned about this complete stranger wanting to insert themselves into their family equation and so was he despite the fact that he had been in contact with Bree for the past eight months via email.

But being the person she was, Zlata made it clear that she did not want to get between him and anything that had to do with his brother.

And by that, she meant this child. On seeing the photographs of Yana with her little gray eyes beaming at the camera as if she were a model doing a shoot and comparing those to the ones of him and Danya… he had no doubt; but he had to see for himself.

He stuffed his hands into his pockets and waited. On the other side of the door he heard a dog barking its head off. He hoped to god that it was not ferocious because he didn't walk with a peace offering.

Soap strutted to the door feeling like a million bucks, trying his best to drive Marcus the other way then opened it, "Heeeellooo!" he said cheerfully.

Bree walked out into the kitchen and opened the fridge and began to inspect its contents while listening to Soap speaking to the person at the door.

Just as she was about to reach for the last can of Fanta when she heard his voice drop to an icy tone. The tone she recognised as the one he used when he was about to shoot someone.

'_Uh oh..' _ Bree thought as she high-tailed it to the door. She arrived just in time to see Soap square his shoulders and take up battle stance.

"Who the fuck are you!" Soap demanded, weapon drawn a split second before the first syllable. He sounded more spooked than pissed.

As she took a few more steps toward him and looked over his shoulder at the visitor she felt her heartbeat come to a screeching halt along with the rest of her body.

The hair, the build, the height, the skin tone, the voice...Everything screamed Yuri. Although it had been a year since he passed, it all suddenly felt like it happened yesterday.

She looked at his bare forearms in search of Yuri's signature tattoos but there weren't any. Clean.

Had she forgotten that they were identical or was it that she was not prepared to see him again...right now...

"Sergei...!" she gasped.

"Oh god, please don't shoot me!" Sergei pleaded in his best English as he dropped to his knees before the hugely built Scotsman who looked like he ate nails with no milk for breakfast and could kill you with a thought.

Soap narrowed his eyes as the Russian spoke. _'What fresh hell is this?'_ he thought as he continued to glare at Yuri's doppelganger trembling at his feet. So Un-Yurilike.

He turned towards Bree, eyes blazing, when he heard her put a name to the visitor.

"Sergei?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Ahh.. y-yes. I am Sergei, I am friendly Russian, no terrorist. See.." Sergei sputtered as he raised his hands in surrender, his green eyes reflected fear.

"Yes, he is Yuri's twin brother." Bree said after she finally found her voice. She glanced at the man again. His accent was ten times thicker than Yuri's had been.

It suggested to her that he had not been in contact with many English speakers in a while. Imagine his surprise when he found out his dead brother had a baby with one.

"There's two of them?" Soap asked, his expression turning incredulous.

Bree nodded as she stepped closer to the door, she placed a hand on Soap's back and coaxed him into lowering the gun. Her touch came with a calm that seemed to tame him instantly.

He simply holstered his weapon and walked back to the den without a word. Since when anyone was able to do that to him? She had some serious explaining to do.

Sergei got off the ground and dusted his knees off. "You told me you were soldiers but you never told me you were crazy too, huh?" he mumbled.

"I'm sorry, but calling ahead before a visit is kinda what we do here." Bree retorted.

He sighed. "Okay, I take blame for that. Pretty lady, I am sorry" he said, placing his hand on his chest like he was about to say a pledge.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Just get inside."

He held his hand up in front of himself, "Wait, wait. Under one condition. That guy does not get to play 'put the bullet in Sergei'."

"What, you think we're hooligans? He was just unprepared that's all." Bree said, gesturing wildly for him to enter the house. She remembered Yuri saying anything to do with guns was a big no no for him but she really didn't expect it to be this bad.

They all settled in the den, Soap sat on the far side of the room, Bree sat on a single chair opposite Sergei. For a few moments they sat in silence exchanging a series of glances.

Soap stared at Bree then gave Sergei the up and down who seemed to wince every time Soap shifted in his seat.

Bree glanced at Soap then back at Sergei.

"I must say, you have a lovely home." he said, finally deciding to break the silence, trying to offer a smile.

"Thank you." Bree said graciously. "Forgive me; I seemed to have neglected the introductions. Dr. Sergei Rakov this is Captain John MacTavish." She said, then gave Soap a look followed by a small smile.

He returned it as he folded his arms across his chest, clearly amused by Sergei's actions. The two men nodded at each other briefly.

"I contacted him a couple months ago. I figured he at least had the right to know about his brother's child." Bree continued. "I'm glad you showed up. That's really nice of you."

"I'm glad you feel that way. Believe me when I say, I loved my brother very much. We were very close, did everything together until he decided to join Spetsnaz and I chose to become a Dentist. Not many people noticed, even mother and father, but after a while he... changed. I always suspected this had something to do with it, Makarov fellow but didn't inquire any further."

Soap and Bree exchanged a look; clearly she didn't go into full details.

Sergei paused and looked at his hands. "On the last day of his leave I ask him 'Brother when will you be back to see us?' and he said he couldn't answer that. Now he's..."

A wave of pure emotion crossed his features, his eyes began turning pink and watery.

To his surprise, Soap got up from his position and stood next to him. He hesitated for a moment before placing a hand on Sergei's shoulder. He looked up at the man who tried to shoot him earlier and smiled sheepishly.

"He was a brave man and will be missed by us all." Soap said quietly.

Bree looked at the two with worry and concern written on her face. She sighed, "Would you like to have something to drink? Eat? Anything, you name it."

"A drink please but first… can I see her?" Sergei asked, with a hopeful look on his face.

"Of course"

"I'll go get us some drinks" Soap offered.

Bree lead Sergei down the hall to the bedroom that had been converted into a nursery for Yana. He paused at the door to take in the design. Soft pinks, blues and yellows splashed on the walls along with small paintings of various animal characters.

A life-sized pony stood guard by between the double French windows, surrounded by stuffed flower pillows and a bean bag. A vintage rocking chair sat in one corner next to a bookshelf that was littered with knick knacks.

"I'm sorry my wife, Zlatla, couldn't make it. She has several rehearsals this week for a big show next month."

"What does she do?"

"She's a ballerina." He said with a gooey smile on his face. The kind that said, sold out to love.

Bree patted him on the back as they approached the cot. Yana was curled up in her usual sleeping position. She took her up carefully and placed her into Sergei's waiting arms.

For a brief moment she stretched and yawned, her eyes fluttered open as if to see the stranger that was holding her.

Then her gaze locked on to Sergei's face, big gray eyes to his green ones. "She is so beautiful" he cooed as he patted her hip.

After being satisfied with seeing mystery person, Yana began to drift off to sleep again, this time cuddling closer to him, tiny light brown hands making a fist against his chest.

As they made their way to the kitchen, Sergei stopped and looked at Bree, a hint of curiosity in his eyes.

"I don't mean to pry but, is Mr. John your husband to be?..." he asked with a smile.

Bree blushed heavily, "Oh god no..." she said, waving him away. The thought of Soap ever being her husband would only be a distant dream. What could he possibly want with her?

Sergei sniffed lightly and shifted his stance, "Hm... that's a shame. I see the way he looks at you. That man loves you to death, Bree."

"How could you-...?" she started then stopped. She remembered Yuri and his weird instinct thing. Maybe it was the same for Sergei. Little did he know, what he just said only confirmed her feeling about earlier that day.

Later that night, Soap gave Yana her last bottle before bedtime while Bree took a bath.

"Ah, who's a good girl?... Yes, you're such a good girl" he said to Yana who stared him full in the face. She had gotten into the habit of grasping his finger, whether it was when he fed her, comforted her when she cried or just held her. The connection was astonishing.

Bree came out of the bath feeling all fresh and clean all wrapped up in a blue terry cloth robe. She draped a towel over her wet head with the intent of drying it soon as she checked out her reflection in the mirror over the sink. Her hair had grown like a mutant bush during her pregnancy and now hung down to the middle of her back.

Now a full thirty pounds heavier with an additional cup size she wondered if she would ever return to her normal self.

The doctor ordered her to take it easy for a month and a half so her body could realign itself, but as stubborn as she was, she tried to beleaguer Soap into allowing her to join him for his usual morning workout but he was not having it.

'_You look fine Bree, once you get back on base you'll be your old self again, take my word for it.' He said._

Bree walked out of the bathroom vigorously drying her hair with the towel making her way to the den when she stumbled upon Soap in Yana's room.

He was in full 'Mary Poppins' mode as she teasingly called it. He had Yana cradled in his arms as he entertained her with a dancing finger. She showed her appreciation by grabbing onto it and offering him a gummy smile.

Bree stared at him in owe as her mind replayed what Sergei said but she quickly shook it away.

After all that Yana finally showed signs of being tired and happy. Soap planted a soft kiss on her forehead and laid her down to rest.

He turned off the light and joined Bree in the hallway, who stood there in nothing but a damp robe. Tresses of her wet, jet black hair fell around her face in little ringlets and adorned her delectable pair of breasts that threatened to tip out into his full range of sight if she moved too quickly. All that and more sent him into the zone, giving him the itch for replay of lunchtime.

Soap sucked on his lower lip for a couple seconds then put an arm around her and pulled her onto him. "You happy?" he asked, out of the blue.

Bree nodded silently.

"Good." He said, leaning in to kiss her. He stopped short when they both heard the familiar jingle of an incoming Skype call emanating from her laptop on the sofa.

He took her hand and led the way. She placed the laptop on the coffee table and answered the call. It was Captain Price.

Once the connection was made and the video was set, Lola appeared on screen first.

"Hello my dears!" Lola said, sounding cheerful as she waved then motioned for Price to come join in.

As he sat next to her he paused to stare at Soap and Bree on the screen and judging by her attire…

He raised an eyebrow and looked directly at Soap as if he were in the room with them, giving him a knowing look.

"Well…it's about bloody time, son."


	32. Chapter 32: Out In The Open

One Year Later - Kazakhstan

Bree stood on the blazing hot rooftop of a twelve storey building in downtown Kazakhstan. As if the sun was not doing enough damage, the searing heat from the flames of the fire set by stark mad Lt. Jeremy Bellsmythe threatened to singe her flesh.

Dehydrated and completely out of breath, she wielded her blade in one hand and a possibly empty Dragunov in the other which she held at the hip as if it were an AK.

The warm, dry air swirled around her, tugging at her torn and bloodied Niqāb that now only partially shielded her face. Lt. Jeremy Bellsmythe glowered at her as he took up position to charge at her from exactly ten feet away.

"Only to be fair to you, bitch, I would suppress the urge to shoot you and beat you with my fists instead to at least give you a fighting chance."

He hawked and spat on the steaming concrete. "That's what you'll look like when I'm done with you."

Bree tried her best to suck in a bit of air to take her through the series of unfortunate events that were about to happen at that moment. It was amazing how a mission could get down in the crapper so quickly.

The mission had been simple, enter in full disguise armed in case shit broke out, grab the SSD from a computer in an office on the eighth floor and get out. They were given nothing more than that.

_Everything ran smoothly with very little opposition until they got into the run down office for what they came for. Jeremy suddenly opened fire in the midst of a bunch of civilians. _

"_Just what the fuck are you doing, Sir!" she demanded as everyone scrambled for the door._

_He raised his weapon and fired a wild shot at Bree which missed her and hit one of the young soldiers in his shoulder._

_Bree caught him as he fell to the floor, howling in pain, Jeremy grabbed one of the other young men by his collar and jammed the barrel of his glock into his temple._

"_Do anything stupid and he dies!" he shouted. "Now all weapons on the floor!" he barked._

_They did as they were told. More out of shock than fear, Bree reluctantly removed the Dragunov and her knife that was hidden under her black _Niqāb.

_Keeping the glock pointed the terrified Private, Jeremy broke open the tower's casing, ripped out the solid-state drive and stuffed it into his pocket._

_Bree stared at him in full belief. _

'_It's about time you showed your true colours.' She thought to herself. _

"_Follow me and he dies." He shouted as he dragged the boy to_ _an elevator. Bree touched her hand to her thigh to retrieve Bob but thought better of it and watched him leave._

"_What do we do next, Sarge!" the unharmed one yelled as he dropped to the floor beside them. He had fear written all over his face. Apparently this had been his first betrayal that could have ended his life._

"_Put pressure on that wound, patch him quickly and get to the LZ now. I'm going for Dalton."_

She now looked back at a scared and wounded Pvt. Charles Dalton who just happened to be one out of Jeremy's new batch of followers. Fresh out of selection, at the tender age of nineteen, he came with the hope that this first mission would at least win him some sort of credence to ease the hazing.

Little did he know, he was just a pawn in one of Jeremy's mind-games.

After quitting 141 a mere eight months into the game, for some unknown reason, Jeremy excelled in other areas thus earning him his new title. Although the taskforce was no more, the crazy didn't seem to let up.

John had been uneasy about the whole mission a full week before but could not put his finger on exactly what was wrong. Having received instruction directly from the new and ever perturbed General Sharpe, without the knowledge of his earlier conversation with Jeremy who had specifically requested a team of three young Privates and Bree. His reason being to 'get their blood moving'.

However, John was told monitor their progress over the Net.

Word out said that Vladimir Makarov had gone off the radar again. But as usual, it was suspected that he decided to work out of sight like fire on a Persian rug, thus using all available resources. The SSD was said to have information on his latest plan since his old one had been taken down by Captain Price and his team.

This was John's reason for going extra hard on Bree during their latest hand-to-hand combat training session.

"_Everything I'm about to teach you...learn it well." John said in all seriousness. He had taken the form of an enemy with the intention of taking her life, renouncing all evidence of ever having been her lover._

_In an ideal world, the idea of a Sergeant facing a Captain was unheard of. However, for the sake of making her stronger..._

_He waited for her to come at him first. She summoned all her knowledge, training and experience with a deep breath then rushed him, swinging a hardened fist with the hopes of dealing one to him. But each blow missed him by inches as he calmly stepped out of the way._

"_Your enemy is not always going to be someone you don't know." He said as he stopped her hand with his._

_To her surprise he wrung it and delivered a solid kick to the abdomen then let her fall to the floor in a coughing fit. Had she not been in good shape that would have caused serious internal damage._

_When she recovered and stood to her feet, John came at her hard and fast in a swift combination of mixed-martial arts and whoop-yo-arse._

_Bree managed to block every one of his attacks until she retaliated. She held him in a one handed neck grab and used her weight to drop him to the floor. That brought him to his knees but his stare was so cold and intense, a look of shock fell upon her. She had never seen this side of him. In that instant, he clocked her in the chin and snapped her head back, leaving her wide open for him to flip her unto her back._

_Before she could roll out of the way, his fist slammed into her solar plexus like _Mjölnir,_ the hammer of Thor, knocking her out completely._

_John looked at Bree's limp body laying on the floor, deciding whether to leave her to wake up on her own or to do it himself. His bearing faltered for a moment. He really roughed her up good, something he'd never do under normal circumstances. Only because he believed with all his might that she could deliver, he just had to bring out that inner demon. _

_Of course he'd kiss those bruises later but right now, what he needed was a better soldier. In other words, he was fully prepared to turn her into himself._

_As Bree lay there, though unable to move, she heard John shifting around the training room. She had to get this right; she had to make him proud. Right then and there he had given her a new drive for her service._

_She opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. John's face came into view, his handsome features contorted into a snarl. He spoke but she couldn't hear what he was saying but she lip-read "Get up."_

_Finding a sudden burst of energy she jumped to her feet in one go and took up battle stance. This time she waited for him to come to her. He narrowed his eyes as he flexed his muscles and leapt into action._

_Bree blocked his first swing and nailed him hard in chest. He backed up a bit, this time she didn't back down. She dealt him a roundhouse kick to the side and an elbow to the kidney for good measure as he stumbled forward._

_He dropped to the floor and knocked her off balance with a sweep of his leg. As she fell backward, she dropped on her hands and with one push she extended a leg and hit him in the stomach._

_When she righted herself he came back at her with an upper cut. She leapt back and blocked his next move. In a split second she did a quick sprint and was on his chest. A boot to the throat sent John sprawling onto the floor._

_She came up to him, straddled his torso and grabbed him by the neck of his t-shirt. Tendencies of ruthlessness were no longer embedded within her; they were now being worn in her expression._

'_That's it...' he thought._

_Bree glared at John with pure wrath in her eyes. She drew her hand back, made a fist and struck him in the chest twice then the face._

_John coughed and touched his now split lower lip. He had gotten her to the place he needed her to be and it was worth it._

_He looked up at her. Her hand still held his collar in a fist and her body was heaving from exhaustion and adrenaline over drive._

_His expression suddenly changed from stone cold Terminator back to the sweetheart she came to know and love._

"_You're ready." He said quietly as he removed her hand. Bree looked down at him, still breathing heavily. She grimaced slightly and gasped as she threw up alongside them._

_That night he stayed with her at their off-base apartment. He made sweet love to her on a whole new level as his way of saying he was sorry, making her cry as she came. All under the influence of his powerfully evocative words of passion that were whispered onto her. The marks she left on his back spelt 'Apology accepted.' _

_As he flicked off the kitchen lights, he made a pass by one year old Yana's room. She was sound asleep with one had curled in a little fist just like her mother._

_He gently stroked her hair and smiled at the memory of when she first started speaking. She insistently called him 'daddy' instead of 'uncle john' in spite of Bree's correction. He didn't mind one bit; for her he would be anything she needed him to be. From superhero to horsey, storyteller to fairy princess. With her, the possibilities were endless._

_When he got back to the bedroom, Bree was already curled into a ball and drifting off to sleep. He got under the blanket next to her and drew closer. He touched her shoulder and kissed her bruised cheek, she turned to face him so he could hold her to his chest._

_John propped his head on his arm and studied the half of her face that was not buried against him. Here is someone, other than Price, who put up with his nonsense for almost two years. Someone who stood their ground and was not afraid to tell him when he was wrong, who saw him for who he truly was beyond the legendary Soap MacTavish. Someone who taught him to not hate dogs..._

_So much had changed around them in the past year. Price went into an early retirement, which they all knew was just a cover and Lola followed behind him. Ranger got transferred to another division. Nikolai went back to Russia with the hope of making a life of his own. Kamarov moved to the US, saying something about becoming a movie star._

_All that left the two of them still standing only this time they stood together._

_Then, in that moment he found his resolve._

Jeremy charged first, drawing his blade at last minute in an attempt to slice her gut open. She dodged him and kicked the knife clear out of his grasp.

"You said no weapons, right?" she said as she dropped hers to the ground.

She served him an upper cut then drop-kicked him square in the chest. They both fell to the ground then scrambled madly for the rifle.

Both their hands landed on it, he raised his other and slapped her. She stomped on his shoulder a couple times in an attempt to get him away from it.

He rolled out of her reach and took aim at the quickly fading Dalton once more.

"No!" Bree screamed as she lounged at him, grabbing onto his lapels.

The shot rang out as she rocked unto her back and kicked him over unto his. But he recovered faster than she did and swung the rifle at her face.

The first strike had her blinded for a couple seconds then came the next that dislocated her jaw. She screamed in pain and clawed at her mouth as blood poured out without ceasing.

Just then an enemy chopper appeared above the roof and rained on fire their position. Braving the pain, she got up and sprinted towards Dalton. She grabbed him by the scruff and heaved him out of the line of fire.

A ladder was lowered for Jeremy to get on board. Bree was not letting him get away; not like this.

She did a quick scan of the rooftop in search of a way to get to him. There were some empty crates and a turbine that had not exploded when he started the fire; close enough.

Acting quickly, she ripped Dalton's knife from his waist, took aim and threw it.

The knife struck Jeremy in the side of his neck. He lurched forward, struggling to regain his balance. That's when she used the crates and the turbine for leverage to jump at him.

She caught his vest mid air and pulled hard. They both tumbled to the ground again, rolling a couple times before coming to a stop. She held fast and kept him in a headlock long enough to pull the knife out of him.

He jabbed her in the abdomen with his elbow and kicked up his legs in an attempt to free himself.

"Shite!" she yelled, in rage then winced as her jaw reminded her that it was still hurt.

"Fucking bitch" he shrieked.

Just then she looked up in time to see a sniper appear at the door of the chopper. He took his first shot. Bree ducked behind Jeremy's back just as the area between his eyes exploded. The bullet managed to graze the tip of her ear and drove itself into the concrete. The sniper readied his next shot just as she yanked the rifle out of Jeremy's limp hand.

She said a silent prayer with the hope that it was not empty and fired. Apparently the pilot was not having any of that and pulled out of the way.

Bree simply looked after them as they made their escape. She threw Jeremy's lifeless body off of her and fished the drive out of his pocket.

She got up shakily and returned to attending to Dalton. His hands felt around blindly, searching for something to hold on to when he heard her footsteps again.

Unable to speak, she took his hand in hers and gave it a squeeze for reassurance. He forced his eyes open a bit to look at her then returned to his dazed state.

She reached around to her pack and retrieved what little medical supplies she had to patch him up.

Staggering to her feet, she helped him up to his feet and with her remaining strength she held him in a fireman's lift and took them both to the LZ.

Some six hours later, they touched down in Credenhill. They were taken immediately to the infirmary to be attended to properly.

By the time Bree was attended to she was completely out of it but was forced back to reality when the doctor on duty placed his thumbs into her mouth and snapped the bones back into place.

After he bandaged her face, he suggested that she stayed for the night and of course not talk. She walked towards the bathrooms like a zombie not stressing much over Yana because she knew she was with Mrs. McDillan their sixty-five year old neighbour who was a sucker for children. Bree's mind couldn't help but replay the incident.

What exactly was Jeremy into?

The next morning John made himself present at the infirmary before it got busy to check on Bree.

When he got there, she was fast asleep. Her face was partially swollen and purple. A feeling of relief washed over him as he observed her for a couple seconds. If he had not done what he did with her before they left, she might have not come back at all along with the rest of the youngsters.

He had a whole lot on his mind during her deployment and the mission was not the only thing.

He pulled up a chair to the side of the bed and drew the curtain as he patted the little black box in his pocket. Drawing attention to their relationship and Yana's existence had not been their style, and he had intended to keep it that way until further notice.

Bree's eyes fluttered open as he sat. When she saw that it was him, she sat up immediately. Her jaw was stiffened from the full night's sleep but she still fought to get the words out over the pain through her clenched teeth.

"Captain… I-"she began but he hushed her.

John chuckled a bit. '_She was still fighting'_ he thought.

"You almost didn't come back to me and that's what you're calling me?" he said softly with pure amusement in his eyes as he pressed his forehead to hers. She sighed heavily as he took her left hand in his, looking her full in the face.

She had been so focused on trying telling him what happened and making sure that he believed her, she didn't feel him toying with her fingers.

"Jerremmy…" she slurred, taking on a look of resentment.

"It's okay; I know what happened...We all do." John said as he touched a finger to her lips to quiet her. "You did good, Bree."

"Chharless?"

"He's resting. I suggest you get some too." He said with a smile. "That's an order."

With that he got up and left. She placed her hand on her head in an attempt to calm the sensation of dizziness. As she removed her hand a mild twinkle of light caught her eye.

She stared at her hand in wonder at the magnificent, square cut diamond that sat proudly on her ring finger.

No words could have described what she felt.


	33. Chapter 33: Life and The Afterlife

Barnaul 9am: Rakov Residence

Dr. Sergei Rakov rested his head on his desk in utter frustration. He could have felt the tension rising from his toes and creeping all the way up to his brain. The stress he had been under over the past week had only been doubled after the strange event that occurred in his household. Could life get any crazier?

_It had been another normal day in Barnaul. Citizens were happy, birds were chirping and whatnot. Sergei was at home on the weekend with his now pregnant wife._

_This morning he decided to make it extra special for her for opting to carry their baby and all. Today, he made his signature blueberry bagels with cream cheese, bacon, yogurt and fresh fruits on the side with some nice hot flavoured green to get them going. They sat together at the oval shaped, mahogany table in their stainless steel clad kitchen._

_Vladlena, __their buxom, middle-aged, house keeper of four years,__ made her rounds about the house. Picking up the loose ends and tidying everything, whether or not it was needed._

_Keeping a house in order was her trade and it was also something in which she took pride. Each day she ensured the good Dr. Rakov had his shirts pressed and steamed to perfection and that Mrs. Rakov's ballet wear was taken to the dry cleaners and returned on time._

_She was equally excited about the new baby since she was considered as part of the family. As usual she was prepared for anything. She also made it her duty to offer a suggestion from her troves of wisdom here and there to keep things running smoothly._

_However, she was not prepared for this particular visitor to the Rakov house hold._

_The doorbell rang persistently. She quickened her pace and got there in double time. When she opened the door and was about to greet the guest with a smile, she screamed. _

_Broom in hand she began her assault. _ "Демон, Демон! – Demon, Demon!"

_Her voice was a high pitch squeal and her face a ghastly hue._

Now Sergei looked up again squinting his eyes. "This is not supposed to be happening." He said dryly as he raked his hands over his face once more. There he sat in his study, staring at his reflection of flesh and blood. His green to the gray; the gray to his green.

* * *

><p>Credenhill, Herefordshire: S.A.S Base<p>

It was a Saturday morning at the S.A.S base in Hereford. After going through all the usual morning rituals by exactly 8am everyone had been put on notice to pull up their socks. As if the bar was not high enough, it just got raised up a notch. So, vehicles had to be washed, every room had to be spotless, all boots shined and bathrooms spotless.

The high alert had everyone excited which was expected since all this fuss only meant one thing; the General was returning. For Bree that meant something far more exciting; John was coming home.

After attending a three month military summit overseas with General Sharpe, they were finally returning.

Noon came faster than a virgin but the good part was, everything was done and in place. At half twelve sharp the General's chopper touched down. Every man was lined up in order of rank.

Bree stood in position and they all looked on as General Sharpe exited the vehicle, followed by his two main officers. His expression was calm, for once, with a hint of relief.

The entire troop saluted him in unison as he made his way down the temporary aisle with two additional officers flanking him. When that was done, everyone returned to their normal weekend activities.

For some that meant, playing sports, having an extra workout or just relaxing in each other's company. For John and Bree, that meant disappearing to their apartment for some alone time, out of the eye of the Credenhill military population.

John had her pressed to the bathroom sink, legs wrapped around his bare torso showing her how much he missed her.

She squeezed him lightly with her thighs, cradling his head in her hands and edging him forward as she wove her desperate fingers through his ridiculously soft hair, pulling him deeper. He was too damn good at this.

_Should be a crime..._ she thought wearily to herself.

"John, your such a naughty boy..." she whimpered just as he pressed his index finger into her mouth and tilted her head back with the dirtiest of expressions claiming his features, making him moan along with her.

"Tell me how it feels." he murmured working his delectable tongue against her. She bit down on him in response, "Ahhh...I know baby..."

Bree got slightly distracted by the constant flash of her phone's backlight as it vibrated on her pile of discarded clothing at John's feet. She mentally scolded herself for not leaving it in the bedroom as she grudgingly peered at the screen over his shoulder.

She had eight missed calls and one incoming; must be important. John flicked his tongue in an unknown zone within her. She got caught between the moment and telling him about the phone.

"Sergei..." she moaned, gripping his hair tighter.

John came to an abrupt stop and looked up at her quizzically. Had he heard right? Talk about mood killer.

Bree flushed and looked down at him apologetically and panting, "Sergei.." she said then pointed at her phone just as his buzzed to life in his pants.

He rolled his eyes and grabbed it. "Fuck...this better be good..." he muttered; a lick of frustration in his voice. "MacTavish."

It was indeed Sergei, sounding like someone just beat him up.

"Are you busy?" he asked.

"More than you think, mate" John replied, dryly as he pulled away from her.

Bree teased with him with her foot. He placed his lips on her thigh and gently bit her; raising an eyebrow as he listened to the flustered Sergei.

"We have a serious situation."

"Oh, what is it?"

"You need to see for yourself."

"How soon do you need us over there?" John asked. His attention got diverted to Bree again as her probing fingers threatened to finish the work he started. His eyes flashed with new desire as he bit his lower lip.

_No_ he mouthed to her, not fully willing to stop her. She gave him a little frown and shook her head.

"No, i'll come to you, tomorrow afternoon." Sergei said on the other end; his voice clipped.

"Okay. How is Zlata doing?" John grabbed her hands and pinned them between two of his fingers.

"She's doing fine," Sergei answered, sounding all gooey on the line.

As he ended the conversation, he looked up at Bree now fully wound up. He gave her a half cocked devilish grin.

"Hmm.. do that again." he whispered in a way only he could.

* * *

><p>Barnaul 4pm: Rakov Residence<p>

Sergei took a long, deep swig of his second glass of Imperia to calm his shattered nerves.

He stole a quick glance at his eerie houseguest who leaned casually against his large leather chair in his home office.

"Are we in?" he asked as he shifted his stance a bit then stared warily at Sergei.

"Of course. He said it would be fine." Sergei replied, unsteadily. Is this how he should really act around someone he had known for his entire life?

Yuri bit his lip in deep thought then glared at Sergei for a moment then relaxed as he began to pace around the room. "Who is...'He'?"

Sergei did a quick vodka check. Half bottle. He hollered for Vladlena who came hustling in with another. Not like he was aiming for alcohol poisoning or anything. Or maybe... maybe a little.

He'd made a slip but was quick to correct. Then again, he could only hold out for so long.

"You don't want to do this, might only make it worse especially on your part. Not everyone could handle this sort of thing."

"If you could, they anyone can. Going is worth a try, and besides, the fate of the world depends on it."

"Oh spare me the heroics Danya, you look like the villain here. Going back to her would not fix it. If anything it would have her angry. Especially since she's..."

"Since she's what?" Yuri snapped, eyes wild with worry.

Sergei paused for a moment, choosing his words carefully. "Nothing...you'll know when we get there."

Yuri studied his slightly younger brother for a couple seconds. He had never been good at lying but he decided to leave it at that. Probing wouldn't get him any closer to the truth.

"You know, you have a lot of nerve to show your face here, brother." Sergei growled. His liquid courage had finally started to kick in and his shock began to wear off, being replaced with something else; Anger.

"You disappear for almost eight fucking years without a 'Hello' or 'How you doing' then expect to just waltz back into people's lives like this!"

He ensured to keep his tone hushed so he won't stress out Zlata any further.

Yuri stared at the ground, truly hurt by his brother's words. "I-.. I'm sorry...There was so much going on that I could not handle…"

"You left us for Spetsnaz!" Sergei said, feeling himself getting irate. "You let them turn you into-...into this!" he gestured at Yuri, all pain and confusion was registered in his eyes. "One of their fucking blood hounds."

His frustration clung to his words. Growing up they had always been opposites in so many ways. Sergei being the intellectual, level headed one and Yuri being the rebel child who just couldn't sit still. Where ever there was a fight, he was there.

Sergei got up from his seat and rounded the desk. He sat on the edge and folded his arms. "You couldn't even hold it together long enough for her? Couldn't you? For Yana?"

Yuri sat in silence as he absorbed everything Sergei shot at him. His words rested upon him like hot coals. His thirst for wanting Makarov dead had finally consumed him.

After seeing what this madman had done to Alena he could help but think, if that were his child, what would he have done as a father to avenge this. Now he knew for sure that he was and he could not make any more mistakes.

For the moment, he focused on making amends with his brother for the trouble he had put him and the rest of their family through.

"Tell me, how the hell are you going to explain this one to Bree?"

* * *

><p>Hereford: Next Day 10am<p>

Bree made herself busy with putting on the finishing touches of a tidy, welcoming home.

When she got up that morning she could bear to wake John up because she knew he was tired as hell. He looked to peaceful with one hand resting on his bare chest and the other around her shoulders, their usual sleeping position.

She paused for a moment and stared at the ring on her finger he had given to her in proposal after the Jeremy thing. His subtlety had her flawed then again being the master of stealth nothing was impossible with him.

She was filled with the familiar warmth of happiness as the memory flooded her mind. _Sneaky bastard…_

She finally had Yana settled in her high chair with Boopie, her favourite plushie that John had gotten her. It amazed Bree at times how similar both she and Yana were. First there was Bob now there's Boopie.

Bree began to pace around the kitchen, a woman on a mission to conjure up something good for her big boy. After the crazy night he showed her, he deserved it.

Some thirty minutes later the table was set, the toast was made and the coffee pot was brewing. Bree cracked open a jar of Gerber and got to work on the ever jittery Yana.

"You're gonna eat for mummy?" Bree asked as she prodded Yana's lips with the first spoonful. She squinted her big gray eyes at her and opened wide then giggled when the mixture hit her tongue.

Bree couldn't help but giggle along with her. Precious moments like these barely came around in this life.

There was a shuffle behind her and Yana's eyes danced with delight at the sight of John.

"Deedee!" she cheered, translation 'Daddy', then held out her chubby little hands.

Bree looked back at him standing at the kitchen door looking all sleepy and luscious at the same time. With his hair all messed up, eyes bleary and sweatpants hanging way too low for words, he leaned on the door post and stared back at her.

"Good morning, baby..." he murmured, a sly look crossed his face for a second when he noticed her lingering eyes.

"Good morning" she replied.

He strolled across to the table and took her by the hand. "Like what you see?" he whispered against her temple.

"Most definitely, sir." Bree said, teasingly, only to received a pinch on her bottom, 'John' she mouthed before kissing him.

He beamed at her then went over to greet the waiting Yana.

"Mornin' to ya, young one" he said as he effortlessly took her into his arms. He tickled her tummy and blew a raspberry into her cheek making her squeal with joy. He took a spot on the table and sat her on his knee to finish her meal.

Marcus trumped over to sniff his feet in greeting.

John looked down at the smiley-faced dog and nodded, "Yeess, you too numpty."

Bree sucked her teeth when she heard him. She could not help but laugh, this was a huge step for him. She made them both a plate and joined the unlikely trio. Never in a million years she'd ever thought she'd get to see 'domesticated Soap', much less with her.

He completely melted her heart when he told her he actually wanted a family of his own but got so caught up in military life that he lost track of that. Now, here they are; A couple on the verge of moving to the next level.

Seems like good things come to those who wait. There was nothing in this world that could mess up what they had right here… Or so she hoped.

* * *

><p>Hereford: Audi R8<p>

Yuri smoothed a couple imaginary wrinkles out of his shirt then placed his hands back on the steering wheel. He lifted the picture of one year old Yana again and smiled. She looked so much like her mother it kept a flicker of hope for a future with Bree alive.

In the back of his mind, the idea of a future after this was so far-fetched but it's worth a try. No matter what happened on that day, he would always love Bree and their daughter.

Yuri risked a glance at Sergei who sat in the passenger seat, pouting like a rebellious teenager.

"You can't stay mad at me forever." He said, trying to ease the tension that had built itself up all the way from the airport.

"Shut up, Danya." Sergei mumbled. If it weren't for Zlata, he would have left Yuri's arse hanging. She'd urged him to go with him to keep the peace and to renew their long lost relationship.

Sergei knew she said that in a bout of female sentimentality, in addition to which she was a sucker for family make-ups like him. He just hoped this would not turn into another episode of Jerry Springer even though it was halfway there.

Yuri sighed, clearly exasperated, "This is the thanks I get for taking you to see your niece?"

Sergei sat up straighter and glared at his breathing reflection. "Unlike you, I have been there."

Yuri opened his mouth to speak then quickly shut it. Point taken. His brother was right as usual.

And how was he going to explain this one to anybody?

Back at the apartment…

John's phone buzzed on the kitchen counter. He motioned Bree to get it since he was busy with the dishes.

She skittered over to the counter and grabbed it before the song ended.

"Hey, Captain Price…yeah he's here…hold on." She glanced at John and waved the phone at him.

"I'll finish those. He sounds pissed." She whispered.

John washed and dried his hands and took the call to the other room.

"Soap, something is very, very wrong, son" Price growled on the other end.

John knew exactly what he meant just by the tone of his voice. There was a disturbance in the force and when that happened, Price was like hell on wheels.

"Makarov is still alive. What can possibly be worse than that?" John replied.

"I'm sending you something now so check your email."

"Of course, leave it to you to delve into the unknown, huh, Price."

Price cleared his throat. "Brace yourself, son." He said with a note of worry in his voice. "And do bear in mind, Bree knows nothing."

His final words before ending the call left John stunned. _What the hell did he mean by that?_

He hoped to god that whatever Price was talking about did not have anything to do with Sergei's issue.

Just then, Bree walked in. "Everything okay?" she asked him with genuine concern but he looked away from her.

Marcus let out an excited yelp at the door that was reserved for close friends only.

"Sergei's here." He mumbled and hurried out the room, taking a shirt along with him.

Bree raised an eyebrow, "What's the matter?" she asked as she followed him out the room.

John opened the door and put on his best shit eating grin.

"Great to see ya mate." He said as he gave Sergei a hefty hand shake.

Sergei returned his greeting and turned to Bree who stood a foot behind John.

"Bree, so nice to see you…" he said, hesitating for a moment.

"Same here" she said warmly as she embraced him and kissed both his cheeks.

"Please, forgive my intrusion...Is Yana around?" he said somewhat nervously after a beat.

"What's going on Sergei? You said we had a situation." Bree asked.

He held up a finger and went out the door. He gestured as if he were beckoning someone onto him then turned back to them.

"I think it's best we let it work itself out..." he said, his expression apologetic.

Yuri stepped up beside Sergei and raised a hand in greeting. He sure as hell did not expect a warm welcome but this cold one was surely freezing.

For a moment John and Bree stood gaping at the apparently alive and well Yuri Rakov.

"Bloody hell..." John muttered as he felt himself beginning to get on his wrong side which was rare.

If you fucked something up by accident he'll let it slide but fucking up on purpose brought out a whole new and deadly John MacTavish.

Yuri stared back at him with internal disgust and his mind began to race as he began to do the math. _'They live together!'_

Bree on the other hand was seething. She just stood there looking at Yuri, her gaze impassive. This was beyond a simple lie.

"I can't deal with this right now." She said quietly as she turned on her heels and retreated to their bedroom.

Yuri started to call after her but stopped just as Yana came teetering into the room.

Her eyes lit up in recognition as she spotted Sergei but she soon frowned in confusion when she noticed Yuri standing there.

Yuri felt his insides leap at his first sight of her. For a moment she stared up at him in wonder, her matching pair of gray eyes peering into his.

"Yana…" he whispered mostly to himself as he looked at his daughter in person. She had bits of both him and Bree perfectly melded into her little body. All this and more made him wonder, how much did he really miss?

Yuri took a step towards her, testing his luck and immediately she scampered between John's legs and held on to his pant leg for dear life.

He took her into his arms and patted her on the back as she balled her fists and buried her face into his neck.

Yuri scoffed slightly then shifted his stance. It was becoming extremely difficult to keep up this guise of serenity.

Sergei glanced at his brother then back at John in silence. The tension in the room had risen to a whole new level.

"I need to talk to her…" Yuri said finally as he shifted his stance with determination.

"I'm sure you do." John replied. His voice clipped. He should have seen something like this coming. He nodded at Sergei and walked over to the living room. "Second door on the left" he said to Yuri over his shoulder and motioned to the stairs.

Bree sat on the window seat that over looked their neighbourhood. Too annoyed to even think about attempting to cry she propped herself on the pillows and stared out the window deep in thought.

Just as she was about to move on with her life…

She heard a familiar knock at the door. One that used to put her on edge with excitement and fill her with longing now it meant absolutely nothing.

"I suggest you drop it and continue being dead. It would make things a hell of a lot easier." She said quietly.

Yuri paused for a moment then entered the room in spite of the warning he just received.

He stared at the back of Bree's head as she kept her gaze out the window, wondering how to begin to explain anything to her.

Would he be wrong to pour this heavy load on her all in one? How would he explain what he did in Siberia and why he did it? How would he explain the fact that he spent half the time there in the care of another woman? Could she ever know how cold he could really be all because he still loved her?

All these questions and more raced through his mind. He worked his jaw and stepped closer to her.

"Maybe I should… But it would not be fair to you or Yana."

Bree scowled and rolled her eyes at his bullshit. "What's her name?" she found herself blurting out. Not that it mattered.

Yuri sighed heavily, "Let's not go there, please."

She whipped her head around to glare at him, "Then where should we go then? Tell me because I'm completely lost in this situation."

"Just hear me out, okay"

Bree stood and made her way to the door but he blocked her path and took her hand in his.

"Bree, please…" he said as he kissed it. "Remember us? What we had? Baby, I still love you."

Yuri took it a step further and placed her hand on his chest then looked into her eyes with hope. As he did so, the ring on her finger caught his eye.

Immediately his demeanour stiffened. "What is this?" he asked, looking bewildered as he lifted her hand again to examine it.

"It is what it is, Danya." She said as she narrowed her eyes at him to retrieve her hand from his solid grip.

"You're marrying him!" he said, no longer being able to hide his irritation. "You can't be…"

Bree shook her head and pushed past him not willing to hear anything else from him. She stormed out the door with him on her heels.

"Bree, tell me it's not." He tried again as he reached out for her but held back as she raised a hand to stop him.

"Stop talking. You have already done your damage, move the hell on." She growled.

"No. I can't. I need you. Please tell me what to do to make this right."

Bree stopped and turned to him as she pointed down the stairs, "Leave!" she hissed then turned on her heel towards the stairs.

"Okay, I will but not before you agree to coming out with me. Just two people going out to have a chat. Do it for Yana. I- I need you to hear me." He said. He could have sworn he sounded beyond desperate but he didn't care.

She ignored his request and continued down the stairs to the kitchen. They passed Sergei on the floor of the living room with Yana building a tower of blocks. He looked up at them, eyes wide. _Oh no… don't do this Danya… _he thought.

"You'd have to be off your rocker if you think I'd go out with you." she snapped.

John came out of the kitchen holding two cups of steaming hot coffee. By his expression she knew he heard Yuri's request.

"I think that's great idea." He said to Bree calmly; A bit too calm for her liking.

"W-what?" she shrieked, totally gobsmacked. "John… you can't be serious."

"It'll give you two time to catch up." He shrugged and strolled to the living room to join Sergei.

Bree stared behind him in confusion until it hit her; John MacTavish had thrown down the gauntlet; It's _Me or Him._

As night covered the streets of Hereford after a long day of dabbling in the unknown, Bree checked her reflection with disdain as she readied herself for a night out with Yuri.

After he left with Sergei five hours earlier, John had remained as quiet as a mouse. Bree tried to talk some sense into him, to convince him that she did not need to 'catch up' with Yuri. But her words seemed to fall upon deaf ears. Why did he need to test her like he did?

She watched him as he walked into their room quietly and sat on the edge of the bed.

"You look lovely" he said without a trace of tension in his voice but worry registered in his eyes.

"Thank you" she whispered then stared at her hands then looked at his reflection. "Baby, what is this all about?...I don't need this...We don't need this..."

John shook his foot and placed his hands on his thighs. He could not bring himself, as a man, to spill his fears and insecurities to the woman he loved and would die to protect.

He knew for sure she felt something for him, but why does it bother him that she had never told him that she loved him even though she accepted his proposal. How can he bring himself to tell her that, it hurt him to not hear it. That he needed her more than she did him... that he silently wished in the recesses of his heart that Yana was his?...

Now to make things worse, the man she had originally laid herself out to had returned.

Would he be selfish to want her all to himself even though Yuri saved his life? John sighed but said nothing. He had to be brave, strong and unafraid for her. He was her Captain in one aspect of her life but he wanted to know for sure that he was her man.

Sergei found himself in the same position he was in that morning; sitting in the passenger seat of the Audi R8 pouting like a teen.

His headstrong twin brother had gotten the best of him and now they were on the way to pick up Bree so she and Yuri could have their little 'talk.'

"Brother, you are making a mistake. You'll only be tearing her apart." Sergei said finally, trying to deter him.

Yuri stared at him incredulously, "Whose side are you on, Sergei?"

"Oh, excuse me, I forgot, Danya knows best" he replied as he rolled his eyes.

"You know I love this woman right?"

"You know love does not abandon a person for more than year then barge right back into their life demanding that they love them, right?" Sergei snapped. "Can't you see she's happy where she is? I'm sure she won't keep Yana away from you..."

"You're such a sentimental bitch, you know that right?" Yuri fired back as he tightened his grip on the steering wheel. A little sibling rivalry never did any harm, even when it happens past thirty.

"And you're a domineering fuck. But I guess she never saw that side of you right? Maybe Siberia really did you good." Sergei folded his arms for the millionth time and returned to looking out the window.

When they arrived, Bree was ready to go. She was not exactly all smiles but they'd make it through the night.

John sighed as he closed the door behind them. He honestly was not stressing over the fact that he just let his fiancé go out alone with her less- than-completely-honest Ex but not everyone saw it his way. He knew for a fact that Bree can handle her business if need be.

Sergei, his partner for the night had already positioned himself in front of the television. John went across to his special stash of cigars and took two. As he fished around for the lighter he glanced at Sergei. He was hunched over and staring blankly at a Victoria's Secret fashion show. If any man were really a man, they would be a lot more excited about this than he was.

Finally locating the monogrammed lighter Bree had given him for his birthday, he joined Sergei on the couch for some guy time.

"What's eating ya mate?" he asked as he handed him a cigar and lit it.

Sergei was clearly exasperated about the entire situation. "You know what you did was stupid right?" he said pointedly. Leave it to Sergei to lay it on thick.

John stretched his arms above his head, "You don't know Bree. I trust her. And they got shit to talk about, I get that so why not let it happen now?"

Sergei peered at John as if he were a madman. "You don't know my brother."


	34. Chapter 34: Devil In The Detail

Bree sat quietly in the passenger seat of the Audi R8. Yuri drove in silence but ever so often stole a glance in her direction. He never revealed where they were headed but assured her it was something she would enjoy.

Her mind wondered about his intentions, but she decided to at least try to give him the benefit of the doubt. It didn't make sense to make John waste his facade of inner peace.

She looked out the window at the passing buildings and city lights, beginning to get lost in her thoughts. She'd never envisioned Yuri as a 'driver' but he seemed to be doing alright. For now…

Yuri watched the road for a couple seconds then looked at her again as she sighed and leaned her head against the window. Her eyes looked dull from their hiding place behind a few locks of her thick dark hair. He tore his gaze away from her again to focus on his driving which was hard to do because he noticed those delicate brown cheeks he loved to kiss lacked colour.

He knew that this was against her will but he took advantage of it in a great effort to make things right. His worst fears had already come through so what could possibly go wrong? Tonight, he was going to be a one man army. His only brother had fallen victim to the opposing side without the possibility of redemption. With the reason being beyond him, he left it at that and went ahead with his plan.

Yuri looked at Bree again. This time she leaned back in her seat with her eyes closed as if trying to wish the situation away. He watched in stupefaction as her tongue flicked out of her mouth to moisten her lips.

'_Bite it just once for me, baby'_, he thought to himself, just as she sank her teeth into her lower lip before looking out the window again. "Good girl..." he murmured.

"What?" Bree asked, giving him the up and down then hugged herself tight.

He shook his head, blinked and swallowed, suddenly feeling uneasy then said a silent prayer in the hope that his body didn't betray him when they reached their destination.

As he came to a stop at a traffic light she seemed to relax again. He struggled to regain his composure but soon found himself taking her hand in his and beginning to rub her knuckles lightly.

Bree stared at him blankly for a few as he tilted his head back and gave her a smouldering look, lips parted and eyes narrowed. A look she knew all too well; and it scared her.

She snatched her hand away and folded it across her lap. He felt his chest tighten as his reoccurring fear gripped him again.

"Baby, don't do this." he whispered, his voice shaky. '_It hurts…'_

The light changed and they were off again. Some twenty minutes later, he pulled up to so-upscale-it-was-secluded restaurant called '_Ménage_ à _Trois'_. She'd seen it in passing didn't pay much attention to it but thought it was an odd name for a restaurant. Now she was there, with Yuri.

He got out and rounded the car to get the door for her but she was already standing on the outside.

"Ready?" he asked, sounding hopeful that her mood will lift soon.

Bree nodded stiffly. He offered her his arm as he handed the car keys to the valet but she looked at it as if it were a dead animal.

"Please?" he tried again. Reluctantly she took his arm and allowed him to lead her to the entrance.

Back at the apartment, John stood and paced around the room once more like a cadged panther. Sergei was right and reality finally hit him. What the hell was he thinking!

He raked his hands through his hair in an effort to ease his building tension.

Sergei was already halfway through a bottle of vodka. He'd given up drinking when he got married to Zlatla, but having Yuri back put him right back into the negative zone. It was a good thing she took his situation into consideration and chose not grind him about it.

"Shite..." John muttered.

Sergei scowled then flipped him the bird, clearly amused at his reaction after he told him what he did.

"Calm down friend" he said, waving a hand so John would sit and stay seated.

"I'm a long way from calm, mate." John muttered.

Sergei shook his head and stood. He walked over to John and placed a hand on his shoulder to still him.

"Look, John. You need to relax. When she comes back, you two need to work out your shit. Tonight. If you don't and you leave it to fester..." he sighed and folded his arms. "She might really end up leaving you."

John looked Sergei up and down then sucked his teeth.

"Yes, take the advice of a silly married man." Sergei replied sarcastically.

At the restaurant, in a red-velvet booth, they sat facing each other. Yuri took the opportunity to explain the entire situation to Bree while she was in a state of mind to listen.

He told her about waking up in a crevice after the mine collapsed and hearing the voices of the Americans and the stranger who came to get him. He said the person helped him out and nursed him back to health in their home in the mountains.

"Who was this person?" Bree asked. Somehow she ended up being engrossed in his story but every time he mentioned this 'person' he bristled and the atmosphere became uncomfortable all over again.

"Then they told me they had information about Makarov and his whereabouts. I couldn't pass that up no matter how hard I tried. All I could think about was putting a bullet through his head. " he paused and rested his hands on the table.

"Not a moment passed when I didn't think about you and our baby. I was ready to come back to you so we can build a family together." He said as he stared at her, oh how he wished he could kiss her in that moment.

Bree stared back at him with a puzzled look. "Then why didn't you?"

Yuri sighed and nodded, seeming to debate whether or not he should share. He squeezed his eyes shut and leaned back. "I had only two options, get information on Makarov or return empty handed."

"And you chose Makarov." She said dryly.

He sat up again to look at her. "If it were that simple, if he was not an imminent threat...I would have been by your side Bree. I would have been more of a father to Yana. I will admit I have done things... Things that I am not proud of. Just to be with you."

"What did you do, Yuri?" Bree said softly as her eyes began to fill with empathy towards this man who longed for her love. The man who died many silent deaths in the hope that she would want him again.

"I love you." He breathed, avoiding the question. He could not bring that up, not here, not now, not ever. The blank look he received in response cut him deep. "Did you enjoy your meal?" he said, trying to lift the mood, forcing a smile for emphasis.

She looked at him with a hint of a smile and nodded. "It was quite lovely. Thank you."

As they waited on the sidewalk for the valet to return the car, Yuri took her hand and gave it a little squeeze. To his surprise she left it there even though she shouldn't.

He turned to her and looked into her eyes, "Come back to the hotel with me. I have something to show you." Amazed at his own bravery, he held her hand closer to him.

Bree touched her hand to her forehead. The contents of her mind swam around like Koi in a pond. She looked at Yuri, whose cheeks were slightly flushed but his voice was still steady. Perhaps the extra bottle of wine they opted for was not such a good idea.

"Why?" she asked, sharply. Trying her best to remember she was angry at him.

"It's a surprise, Bree." he said plainly.

She was still as beautiful as he left her, not like he expected that to change. Those sparking hazel eyes and warm personality that he adored remained intact. However the only thing about that changed was her heart. This was something he could not understand or didn't want to in his own selfish conscience.

Minutes later, Yuri opened the door to the hotel room and stood back to let Bree go in before him. When he turned on the lights, she glanced around in wonder at the decor. It was as if she'd stepped into the scene of a movie.

The excessively large tempered glass windows gave a panoramic view of Hereford at night from the eighth floor.

"You said room, this is a suite." She said laughingly then looked back at him before making her way to the window.

"Oh, simple slip of the tongue." he said, waving her off breezily then laughed too.

Bree pressed her hands to the glass to get a little more of the view. She couldn't remember the last time she even had time to take a real vacation in an actual hotel. So much had gone down in so little time it was easy to get lost in translation.

"You like it?" Yuri said from behind her as he stood there. Watching her.

His voice sounded closer than when she first got to the window. "I do." She replied. Her eyes focused on his reflection, he stood with his hands in his pocket. For the first time that night she noticed his impeccable attire. Black slacks, a crisp white shirt and a black jacket to bring it all together. He looked dashing. That was one fact she could not ignore.

Before she could turn to face him again, she felt the heat of his body brushing hers as he closed the space between them. He reached around her and took her right hand. Quickly and as gentle as possible, he slipped a brand new Cartier tennis bracelet onto her wrist.

As she opened her mouth to speak, he held her tight. "Don't refuse it. It's yours and that's final."

"Yuri-"

"Didn't you miss me?" he said, cutting her off. "Didn't you miss us?" he pulled her closer and nuzzled her hair. "You smell great." He whispered.

"Yuri...it's not that simple." she said, her voice unsteady.

He took her hands in his and kissed them then sighed, "Baby, what we had was never simple. Now, you got me back...I'm your man. Your lover. Here in flesh and blood."

"I know..." Bree replied quietly, refusing to lean into him. Why she made no move to push him off was beyond her. Her thoughts were restrained at the moment no thanks to the wine they had earlier so action maybe be out of the question.

He moved his hand down her side until it rested on her hip. "You're so beautiful..." he whispered, suddenly switching to Russian. His lips came into contact with her neck. He licked a spot just below her earlobe then sucked it.

Bree gasped as his fingers brushed the top of her thigh as she felt him pulling her panties through her dress tight enough to part her slightly, just enough to tease her.

She found herself frozen under his touch, was he still allowed to do that to her?

"Don't you remember Prague?" he breathed, tracing a finger down her throat. _Stop him!_ she shouted to herself inwardly. "You can't do this." She managed to say. It killed her inside that he knew his way around her body so well.

"You're right. I can't." He said darkly then pulled away from her. "But you can…" She turned around and watched disbelievingly as he strolled over to the armchair that sat next to table littered with magazines and brochures.

Yuri glanced at her as he sat. He adjusted his pants and undid his cuffs then opened his jacket a little further. He leaned back and rubbed his chin, taking her in, undressing her with his eyes. Waiting like a predator.

Bree was shocked out of her mind, but the deep hunger within her persisted as she kept on staring at Yuri. Since he returned that day, he seemed so...different. She bit the inside of her cheek to contain herself.

He leaned forward and sucked on his bottom lip as he rubbed his palms on his thighs then lightly clutched his erection for a moment before returning to leaning back in the chair. His eyes burned into hers suggestively, daring her to move.

"Come get your man, Bree." He said, provocatively. It was as if his wish were her command. Immediately she found herself slowly moving towards him. When she approached him, he grabbed her around the hips and gently pushed them both to the plush, white-carpeted floor.

Her legs wrapped themselves around his waist as he began to kiss her. Slowly invading her mouth with his toungue. He could have felt her stiletto heels slightly digging into his lower back but left them there. It felt great.

Bree gasped as she felt the full on strength of his hardness pressing heavily against her; Wanting, needing… teasing her into submission.

"John- ...Yuri, please stop." she panted.

Yuri pulled away from her and studied her for a bit. Then sudden realisation hit him. He was never her man, John MacTavish was. This was why Sergei had taken the opposing side, to protect him. Now it had him thinking, what really happened in that room while they were in Prague?

She couldn't respond to him in the way she used to. She didn't open up for him. Her hands no longer grabbed at his shoulders, begging him for more.

"I'm sorry…" he said sadly as he felt her body stiffen against him, the sexual charge in the atmosphere suddenly dispersed. He rolled off of her and lay on his back.

"How long?" he asked, trying his best to keep his annoyance out of his voice.

Bree looked across at and him an immediately understood his question. How long did she love...him.

"The full nine years." she managed to get out sounding strangled.

Yuri sat up and stared into is hands for a while. He turned to her and stroked her face. She removed the bracelet and offered it to him. He smiled as a gloomy look crossed his features then shook his head.

"That's for you, Bree." He sighed heavily and got to his feet and offered her his hand. "Let's get you home, okay?"

Bree entered the apartment with her spirits running on E. Yuri just happened to add to that, emotionally draining her. She still wondered why John had given her over to Yuri like a piece of property despite her protests. Now she felt cheap and it annoyed her.

John practically sprang off the couch and looked at her, about to say something but thought better of it when he saw the sullen expression on her face.

Sergei stood to his feet and bid the couple goodnight before making his exit. He had experienced this standoff a million times before with Zlata. Those two had shit to work out.

Bree merely glanced in John's direction before heading to the kitchen without a word. Right now she had absolutely nothing to say to him. Earlier that day, she made sure she left the house for a bit to avoid them having an argument but it seemed like it just got delayed instead of cancelled. Good thing she decided to let Yana stay with Mrs. McDillan for the night.

She sighed heavily as she put some leaves in the tea ball and set the kettle to boil. John peered after Bree after Sergei left. After a night of getting horrors over her being with Yuri, alone, he was relieved to see she came home safely but did she genuinely come home to him or just because?

Cautiously he followed her to the kitchen when he found her with her back to the doorway, sobbing into her hands.

_'Oh god..I broke her!'_ he thought frantically as he felt his heart constrict. Seeing her cry destroyed him in so many ways he needed to find a way to fix it and fast; hold her and kiss those tears away.

Bree turned around as she felt John's presence behind her. "Did he touch you?" John asked, bristling at the thought. His trigger fingers itched at the thought of possibly having to send Yuri to the grave permanently.

"No..." she said, which was a complete lie.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he moved toward her and placed his hands on her shoulder. "Then why are you crying?" he asked, quietly, his eyes searching her for a trace of breach until they landed on the hickey on her neck. He brushed his fingers over it with a grimace.

"You have to wonder?" she growled, "Really John?" John shook his head as his frustration mounted, "I just gave you what you wanted." he said.

Bree scoffed and removed his hands from her as her blood began to boil. "No, this was what you wanted. When I said I was fine I really was. We. Did. Not. Need. This."

"Then why did you go with him!" he shouted. His eyes were wild and his chest was heaving.

"You tell me. Why did you push the issue, John!" she shot back.

He ran his fingers through his hair then stuffed his hands into his pockets. He shook his leg, feeling seriously agitated. "I don't know!" he growled then clenched his fists so hard his fingernails sank into his palms until they broke the skin.

"What were you trying to do to me!" Bree said, choking on her tears.

"I love you dammit!... and seeing him got me thinking, what if she does not need me anymore? What if I can't do what he did to make her his." he said, then focused on the floor.

"Why would I give us up just like that after all we've been through for the past two years!" she said as she shook her foot in frustration.

Bree looked at him in shock but tried her best to lower her voice. "John, I didn't start loving you yesterday... When I first got to the S.A.S you made starting a new life seem so simple, I was at my happiest after a very long time. Then you were so sexy back then, I don't know what went wrong now." she said with a smile playing with her lips.

He laughed his signature deep bellied laugh. "Why didn't you tell me you felt that way?" he asked, softening his tone. You had two years before Kyle happened."

"Oh sure, 'FNG arrested for sexually assaulting Captain' that would have been a great story." she said sarcastically, feeling her emotional weight lift.

"You stabbed me in the foot for god's sake so you at least owed me that."

Bree's expression turned serious for a moment, "I-...I never felt good enough."

John stepped forward again and placed his arms around her. She held on to his waist and squeezed him a little just before he took her up and placed her on the kitchen counter.

"No, you are better than just good for me. You're great. We may have gotten lost in trying to find each other, but we're here now..." he murmured. He slid a hand behind her head and kissed her like he had not seen her in years. The raw emotion he poured into it overwhelmed her and she was crying again. She touched his face and he stopped.

"I love you, John." she said quietly.

"I love you too, baby."

"Don't you ever give me up like that again" she whispered through her tears. John nodded slowly with his eyes closed and leaned into her touch. He placed his head on her chest and she gently stroked the back of his neck.

They remained like that for a while, feeling each other close and sealing the seen and unseen wounds that threatened to tear them apart.

John placed his hand on her stomach and kissed it roughly. "I want eleven more children." he said flatly then looked up at her with the best pair of fake sad eyes she had ever seen.

"I think you're mental" she said, clearly in amused but knew he was just talking crap...right?

"Then call a doctor" he said with a grin as he kissed her again. "What ever happens, we'll work it out, together." He looked at her hand and noticed the bracelet. "Niiice…" he murmured.

She opened her mouth to speak but he pressed his index finger against her lips. He'd already gotten his answer. "Keep it." He said as gave her a genuine smile.

When his phone rang in the other room, it was a mad dash to get there as they tried to hold each other back. Panting and giggling, they collapsed onto the couch and John answered. "It's Price" he whispered.

Bree settled with her head in his lap to listen. "Seems like our Russian is back in action." Captain Price said on the other end.

"Aye, indeed he is mate." John said as he absentmindedly wound a lock of Bree's hair around his fingers.

"He always knows what's next with that bastard Makarov. I can't believe we missed such a simple detail. Apparently he knows what Jeremy was after."

"Oh? So he knows where Makarov is then?"

Price grunted on his end, "No, but he knows where he's going to be."

Back at the hotel, Yuri sat on the edge of his bed at 2am. Unable to sleep, unable to breath. He placed his glock on the nightstand and lay down with his hands behind his head and studied the mouldings on the ceiling. He replayed every detail of his night with Bree, thankful that Sergei had enough sense to not probe for details, wishing and dying on the inside.

Yuri closed his eyes for a moment and thought about the events that lead to him being here again. He was filled with remorse for his actions for a fleeting moment then thought of her.

_Two miles away from the mine in a wooden bungalow, there he was fighting for his life and screaming in pain as she realigned his dislocated bones. He was blinded and deafened from the force of the blast and knew nothing for the next few months. Each day he just felt hands on him, gentle hands. Gentle female hands that tended his wounds, fed him and cleaned him._

_All until the day his sight had returned along with his hearing. He woke up in a dark but comfortable room that smelled of antiseptic and mildew. The light at the door that had been opened hurt his eyes but he was eager to see the face of his saviour. _

"_Yuri, you're awake." She said gently and sounding happy. Yuri quirked up his ears, that voice sounded very familiar but in the fussy recesses of his brain he could not place it at the moment until she came closer._

"_Wh..Who are you?" he forced out through his deathly dry throat._

_The disembodied voice chuckled in the darkness. "You never cease to amaze me." She said._

_The lamp that sat at his bedside came on and all was reavealed. Now standing over him with a hand on his chest was none other than Marianne._

_Yuri's eyes opened wide in total shock. What did she do to him!_

"_Marianne?" he sputtered._

"_Surprise!" she said, doing a little curtsey with a weird gleam in her violet eyes._

"_How long have I been out?" he demanded, sitting up immediately._

"_Oh, about eight months." She said, calmly checking her finger nails. Yuri ripped off the sheets and got off the bed only to find that he was completely naked. "Where are my clothes?" _

_Marianne scoffed and stepped closer to him, then traced a finger down the curves of his chiselled chest. "I like you without them." She purred. He stopped her hands as she made a grab for his genitals._

"_Would you stop. I have to go." He growled. She smiled menacingly, then bit her lip. "Not like I've never seen it before, Yuri. And where would you go, especially without any clothes. It's freezing outside."_

_Yuri rolled his eyes at her and headed for the door. "I'll figure it out."_

_Marianne tapped her foot in annoyance and folded her arms. "Oh, Yuri. Before you go there is something you should know about your dear friend Makarov."_

_Yuri stopped for a moment, the thought of Makarov hurting anymore innocent people drove him way past his emotional limits. He sprang at her, grabbed her shoulders and shook her hard. "Tell me." He shouted._

"_Hmm, so rough. It'll cost you, Yuri." She said playfully, making him angrier than he already was._

_He searched her face, trying to see if there was a way out of this without having to follow through with a 'cost.'_

"_What is it?" he asked, mentally preparing himself for the answer. He glared at her as she took his hand, kissed it then placed it against her breasts. _

"_This... for Makarov" she said pointedly, staring into his eyes, her gaze inexorable. Yuri pulled her onto him fiercely and claimed her lips. She responded quickly, moaning as she soaked in this long awaited show of affection that made her eyes roll back._

_When he released her she was breathless and lusting. Immediately she revealed all that she knew. The solid-state drive and its contents, the list of new suppliers and buyers, the nuke and the locations..._

"_Kiss me again Yuri.. Please." Marianne whispered as she touched his face. He kissed her again, with his mind reeling and anger reaching boiling point within him, thinking of a way to get out of here without having to hurt her._

_Now he that had this detail he needed to investigate it. He really didn't care how she got it but Makarov escaped from them many times before. This time he would make sure they had him right where they wanted him. Yuri fell into an unconscious state as he went through the motions of kissing and touching Marianne while she humoured herself. His control remained intact until she spoke again. What she said sent him over the edge, erasing the final traces of his humanity._

"_By the way...Bree had a girl and her name is Yana." _

Yuri turned on his side and stared at the city lights that flickered beyond the hotel's curtains. The info on Makarov combined with Marianne's final statement had been his undoing.

He squeezed his eyes shut as he thought about her final moments.

_Their sweaty bodies pressed together in consummation, Marianne obsessively repeated his name over and over as he made love- ..._ NO.

Yuri sat up on the bed and folded his fist as his anger rose again along with deep regret.

_As he fucked her... Making love was reserved for Bree and Bree alone in his book. He let her get on top of him and held her close as her body arched into the realms of ecstasy. Slowly he reached for her knife that now sat on the edge of the night stand then plunged it inch my inch into her jugular. _

_In that moment she did not feel a thing until her hot blood began to spew from her neck, down her naked body and coated his chest. She grabbed at him for sustenance but he simply pushed her writhing body to the floor. Her eyes locked on him in horror as life poured from her by the litre. Yuri stooped next to her and stroked her face. "Hell's around the corner, Marianne" he murmured._

Yuri shuddered at the memory of his lowest point as he now stood at the window. Killing in cold blood was never his style. Maybe being in Siberia had really changed him. This was one side of himself he'd never want Bree to see. He ended up spending another year in the bungalow, lurking around and grabbing all available resources to aid him in his search for Makarov.

He walked back to the bed and lay down again. Sergei was due to leave in the morning and he was going to be left with the rest of the gang. He could only hope that he could make it out of this tumult alive.


	35. Chapter 35: Old Habits Die Hard

_Fishnets, six inch stilettos and a bottle of Dom… Bree unlocked the door to Yuri's room and stepped in quietly, armed with two champagne flutes, her charms and bob tucked away on her exposed thigh as she snuck up behind him. Yuri stood at the window enjoying the breathtaking view of the sun setting over Hereford. He felt her presence behind him, strong, sweet and delicate but kept on looking out the window. Bree placed her equipment next to the hotel's stereo system and flicked it on. As the first few notes of the sultry music permeated the atmosphere and he was overcome with déjà vu when he realised he'd heard it before. Then he remembered, 'Hell is Around the Corner', the last few words he said to Marianne Suzette before she...expired._

_Yuri felt Bree's hands snake around his torso and pull him to her chest. Her hands glided over his chest and abs before she began to pull his shirt out of his pants then undid it. He stood still and closed his eyes as he became absorbed in the music and felt himself slowly melting under the fire of her touch. This woman could break him down, refine him, then build him back up in one go._

"_I thought I'd never see you again." he breathed as he felt her step around him. Her hand went to his face, prompting him to open his eyes again but she did not speak. His breath caught as he got first sight of her. Her soft dark hair framed her face with delicate waves. Those hazel eyes were bright and wanting. Her luscious lips were stained red and met with his in a split second._

_Yuri pulled back and approved her attire with his eyes. The short, strapless dress left nothing to the imagination and she only helped it along by tugging at the hem, exposing her breasts to him. Her hand traced a line from her clavicle to her never ending cleavage. Bree held onto his collar and pulled him to her for a kiss._

"_Why do you tempt me like this Yuri? Don't you know I need you?" she said tenderly between kisses; her voice pleading._

_Yuri gently held her at the nape of her neck. "I need you more than you think." He said intently, wishing that his words finally got to her. _

_Bree took his hand and lead him across the room to his bed where she pushed him to the sheets then leapt on him. Her hands were a blur, removing the rest of his clothing. She dug her nails into his hardened chest making him groan in anticipation. _

_Yuri took her hands and kissed them, then she took his and pinned them above his head like he did her in Prague._

_She nipped at his neck and throat then dipped her tongue into his ear. His body arched and she linked her fingers together with his and pressed onto him to hold him still._

"_Don't move, Danya." she whispered to him in Russian as she kissed his chest and his stomach. The way his first name rolled off of her tongue and lit upon him like tiny drops of sweet rain put him in a trance. Now he fully understood what that did to her when he did it. She moved up to his lips again where she kissed him hard. "What do you want me to do to you?" she asked, her voice was low and husky. Combined with the music, the sound of his lover's voice eased over him and sent a chill of pleasure down his spine._

"_Whatever you want, baby...I'm yours" he whispered back._

_Bree released his hands and allowed him to pull her to him. He opened his legs a bit so she could settle between them, he groaned as he felt her thick hip graze against his shaft._

"_You don't know how much I have missed this." He murmured._

_Suddenly she sat up, gripped his shoulders and shook him. "Danya, time to wake up." _

"_No, not yet honey" he said, attempting to pull her close again. Wait, what was he saying?_

Yuri jumped out of his sleep. The morning light that flooded the room came like a volt of electricity into his brain before he found himself staring at his green-eyed reflection.

"Danya, what the hell!" Sergei exclaimed as he wrung himself out of Yuri's grasp. "What did I tell you about groping? I feel...violated."

Yuri sat up and placed his feet on the floor then looked at him in alarm, "You feel violated! You were the one that was all on me like a bitch in heat!"

Sergei glared at his brother in disgust, "I was trying to wake you! Clearly you were having some sort of sick dream, if things were that bad I'd suggest some Vaseline and a box of tissues, not trying to take it out on your own brother." He sucked his teeth and turned on his heels and started out the door. "Now get your arse up I need to see Yana before I leave."

"Fuck you, Sergei!" Yuri called out to him then lugged a pillow at his head.

"Love you too, Danya" Sergei scoffed over his shoulder.

Some twenty minutes later, Yuri tapped his hand on the steering wheel of the Audi in deep thought. What was he to do with himself here in England? Sure getting Makarov was at the top of his list of priorities, and then there was Yana...and Bree.

Sergei was talking to him, as usual, but he really didn't give a damn to what he was saying.

A smile played the corners of his lips as he thought of Bree and Yana again. He was getting to see her today and even though it would be for a short time, to him it was better than nothing. Then it made him wonder, how long would it take him to get over her? Well, considering the way he felt at the moment it would be a very long time.

He sighed at his thoughts of despair and decided to tune into Sergei for a few. Maybe the crazed ramblings of his brother would lift his spirits.

"Are you listening to me, Danya?" Sergei said looking annoyed.

"Ahh, of course, why wouldn't I be?" Yuri replied dryly, giving his brother a wacky grin.

Bree checked her uniform in the mirror. Boots sparkling fatigues wrinkle free and smelling as fresh as a rose garden. With Bob on her thigh and her knife in her belt, she was ready for action.

She trumped down the stairs and headed to the kitchen. She grabbed John's note from the counter and smiled as she read. He had been the first one out of the house. She knew that meant they might not see each other all day. And with her being on duty that night and all, it was near impossible.

Yana screeched happily at the television from her perch on her play mat along with Marcus in the living room. Bree snuck a peak at her to ensure all was well then went to pour herself a cup of coffee.

As the doorbell rang, Bree checked her watch, exactly 6am. Mrs. McDillan never played with time keeping.

She hurried to the door, poking her tongue at Yana on the way making the toddler laugh her face off.

It was a beaming Sergei with a solemn Yuri in tow. Great. As if there was not enough time to recover from last night's events.

Bree smiled in greeting and embraced Sergei as if he were her own brother. "Go right in she's waiting for you."

Yuri looked after him for a couple seconds then smiled shyly at Bree.

"Good morning." He said, slowly.

Bree motioned him inside and shut the door behind them. "Good morning, Yuri." She said then extended a hand to him.

He took it firmly and nodded, then pulled her into his arms, it was only natural. The last time he had seen her before leaving for the mine, he had her in his arms telling her that he loved her and asking her to be his wife.

Now he felt her stiffen against him and that made him sad. Though she made no move to remove herself, he released her and stood back. He looked down at her uniform. When he came to think of it, he had never seen her in uniform before but now he did and he liked it. Instead of commenting on it for fear that something lewd might replace it he kept that observation to himself.

"Forgive me, it just felt...right." he said to her.

Bree stared up at him and nodded, "I know. It's fine." She began to walk in Sergei's direction and he followed.

Sergei had a giggling Yana cuddled in his arms. "I'm going to miss you so much. Soon you're going to have a little cousin to play with." He told her as he kissed her chubby cheeks.

Yuri took a deep breath and swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. Whether it was pain or fear he didn't know but being this far away from his child was damaging.

Bree noticed the distant look of longing in his eyes as he observed Yana in silence. She touched his arm and gave it a little squeeze. "Would you like to speak to her?"

Unsure of what to say next he just nodded. She eased Yana out of Sergei's arms and approached Yuri.

Yana froze and stared at him, her curiosity was obvious as she poked a finger at him. Yuri also felt his insides flutter under the scrutiny of those little gray eyes.

"Yana, this is..." Bree said to her but faltered for words. What should she introduce him as? "This is...Uncle Yuri."

Yuri shifted his stance at the odd introduction but settled for Uncle since it was way better than her not knowing him at all. As if she understood the situation herself, Yana began to fuss in Bree's arms as she stretched towards Yuri.

He took her and held her to him for the first time. For a fleeting moment he did not dare breathe. Bree stared at them in awe as Yana scrutinized Yuri's forearms and pinched at his tattoos.

Yuri stepped forward and brushed Bree's cheek with his thumb.

"Bree, don't cry.." he said quietly.

"I'm not-" she started then placed a hand on her face only to find that she actually was. "I'm sorry." She gushed.

"Don't apologise either" he replied.

Sergei watched the emotional exchange between Yuri and Bree. He had never seen this side of his brother in all their years. Maybe people do change.

Just then the doorbell rang, Bree knew exactly who it was, dear Mrs. McDillan. She sighed as she took up Yana's bag. "Mrs. McDillan is here" she mumbled.

Yuri raised an eyebrow and placed a protective hand on Yana's back. "Who is that?"

"Her babysitter." Bree said pointedly.

"Why does she need a sitter when daddy's here?" he challenged as he nuzzled Yana's cheek. She smelt like baby powder and vanilla oil which was more than enough to make him high on overwhelming joy. Yuri turned back to Bree just as she exchanged looks with Sergei. "Don't you have to take Sergei to-?"

"Our cousin Dimitri is here also, I would give him a call" Sergei said hastily.

"But-", Bree tried again as the doorbell rang for the third time, "Coming!"

She looked back at the twins as she answered the door. She'd forgotten how weird it was having them both on the same spot at the same time.

Yuri nudged Sergei with his free hand as he held Yana with the other as she sought refuge on his head. "You really mean that?" he whispered. Sergei smiled and clapped his brother on the shoulder. "You earned it. And Yana has taken a liking to you. I would not want to get in the way of that."

Bree returned with a worried look on her face but chuckled when she noticed Yana perched upon Yuri's shoulders with her hands draped around his neck.

Could she really trust him with her child? '_What are you saying, she's his child too!'_ she scolded herself for thinking like that.

"Have you ever done this before with your... other children?" she said nervously. Then she remembered she'd never asked him if he had other children.

"Bree I don't have any other children. And I'm not all that bad. Who do you think made sure Sergei was all dry like a bun at night when he was younger?"

"But.. You're a twin, a child couldn't possibly...you know."

"He wet his bed until we were 14, isn't that right Sergei." He said laughingly at a flushed and scowling Sergei. "So that counts right?"

Bree gaped at the two jabbing at each other then laughed at Yuri's ridiculousness.

"Well, I should get going." Sergei announced, "Bree my dear, thank you for having me and tell the good Captain I said goodbye."

"Will do." She said. As he left she turned back to Yuri who stared at her with hopeful eyes. Seeing him smiling with Yana going crazy over him instead of running away like she did the first time was indeed a first step and she did not want to ruin that. The unseen connection between father and daughter was nerve shattering. In addition to that it tugged at her heart strings and brought back that feeling of nostalgia.

"I should show you around, don't want you getting lost. You know where the kitchen is, come let me show you her room and the bathroom..." Bree said, sounding flustered.

Yuri came closer to her, placed an arm around her shoulder and kissed her forehead. "Everything is fine here, Bree. It's time for you to leave now." He said softly.

"You're right" she said as she moved away from him. She grabbed her keys off the coffee table and stuffed half a muffin into her mouth. "There, all ready." She said with a smile.

Yuri observed in silence as she removed her engagement ring and placed it in its box and left it next to the TV.

"Why would you do that? You're not being deployed are you?" he asked with genuine interest.

"No, it's just that people talk and he's a Captain. I don't want to make us… complicated." She said shyly.

Yuri narrowed his eyes a bit, "Did he tell you that?"

Bree shook her head vigorously, "Oh god no, he's dying to have me wear it around the base but I just...I can you know...it's just not...Look I have to go." She set her eyes to the floor as Yuri walked her to the door. "Oh, there is an extra key under the flower pot outside."

Yana was still attached to Yuri's neck and was now using his ears for leverage but he didn't mind one bit. Bree leaned in and kissed Yana on the thigh. "Be good."

"None for me?" Yuri said with a sly smile creeping up onto his face. Bree pointed a finger at him and narrowed her eyes as she walked out the door, but she was smiling too.

Yuri gave her a little wave then shut the door. "So, it's just you and me today, huh?" he said looking up at Yana, who reached around his head and grabbed his mouth, then pinched it shut with all ten fingers. She cackled with delight as he crossed his eyes at her and snorted with laughter.

He could have barely contained his excitement. If nature permitted it he would have screamed right then and there. Instead he carried Yana over to her play mat and began to engage himself in her world.

S.A.S Compound

John tapped his pen against the brass name plate that sat on his desk. You'd think that being in the military meant dealing with adults only, unfortunately for him it was not so. Everything would be fine and dandy, but turn your back once and the entire troop is bouncing off the walls.

He stood and strolled leisurely over to the other side of his desk and sat on the edge and contemplated the young Sgt. Avery Thompson for a moment. Avery seemed to suck in a breath every time John blinked in his direction as he stood quivering in his boots. John usually turned a blind eye to their antics for the sake of encouraging bonding, but when things got out of hand he had to set them straight.

He leaned forward and Avery stepped backward, making two steps before stopping. "Thompson. What did I tell you about this the last time?" he asked sternly, raising an eyebrow. "Stop putting nettles in your bunk buddy's underwear. You know he got an infection last time, it's not funny anymore."

"Sir, I was wrong and I will accept full respons-" Avery began but John cut him off.

"That's cute, really. Unless you want me to out you about your precious collection, all those late nights and ridiculously long showers, I suggest you set yourself straight." He said in a low voice as he circled the now terrified Sergeant.

Avery's eyes widened at the Captain's open threat. "How did you-...?"

John gave him a wry smile but revealed nothing. "I know a lot more than you think, Sergeant. Now go make those choppers sparkle."

Avery saluted him swiftly and hustled out of the room. John rolled his eyes and went back to his seat behind his desk. With that out of the way, it was now time to get on to more important business. He smiled to himself as he re-read the letter he had received from General Sharpe that morning.

Bree pulled into her usual parking space and got out of her white Chevy pickup. She double checked her uniform in the tinted windows. Once satisfied with the way she looked she made her way to her unit's barracks.

When she arrived, she was greeted with a volley of strange looks and nods from the team of men and women she worked with on a daily basis. What scared her even further was the fact that the looks they gave her were not hostile at all but it was as if everyone was in on some kind of secret joke she was yet to hear about.

Just then, Pvt. Dalton came up to her with a huge grin plastered on his face. Though he stood a good few inches above her and looked a lot older than he should, in the back of her mind she still saw him as a young teen who was yet to find his way in the world.

"Good morning, Sarge!" he said, giving her a small salute before placing a hand on her shoulder. "Cap'n wants to see ya."

John looked up as he heard a familiar knock on his door. "Come in." He said as he stood. Bree entered and saluted him with the same air of duty that Avery exhibited. He tried in vain to hide his smile then nodded at her. "At ease, soldier." He said as he sat again and gestured for her to do the same. Bree sat uneasily in one of the leather bound club chairs and looked at him carefully. She had not seen him for that morning and seeing him now affected her in the many ways in which it always did. Especially when he was in uniform...That uniform.

"Your punctuality can be a bit jarring at times." He said plainly, his gaze now impassive.

"One can never be too early, Sir." Bree replied with post haste.

John narrowed his eyes a bit as he peered at her. "You're two hours early." He said, menacingly.

"Now that has never caused any harm in recent history, has it?" she said with relish.

John bit his lip for a moment then sighed, "Oh, I suppose it hasn't." They stared at each other in a daze state for a while in complete silence until Bree spoke again.

"You needed to see me?" she prompted as she folded her arms across her lap. He looked at her hands and suppressed another sigh as he spotted the ghost of a ring on her left hand. She still had not given him a reason why she insisted that she leave it off when she came here but he just went with it to make her happy.

John cleared his throat, trying to keep this as professional as possible.

"Unfortunately for some, Jeremy's death left an open position. Your unit is still without a Lieutenant and I am only one person. General Sharpe has seen it fit to select someone for the position as soon as possible." He paused and glanced at a stack of papers waiting to be signed.

Bree nodded slowly, trying to see where he was going with this. He noted her confusion and continued. "It has been in discussion for a while now and he has only just informed me of his decision. He wants you."

Bree blinked several times in an attempt to digest this new information. "Me? What did I do?"

John smiled at her. "Well, after he reviewed your combat data and considered your outstanding performance on our last mission. Then with the assistance of a signed petition courtesy the dear members of your unit who threatened to burn this place down if it was ignored, he thought that you were best suited for the job."

"Petition? Is that even allowed?" she said, still confused.

"Apparently it is. So, do you accept?"

Bree looked at her hands as a sudden case of the nerves threatened to overtake her. She eyed him suspiciously and he laughed at her expression. "I had absolutely nothing to do with this. You know I don't play the favour game so this is all on you." He said with a smile. "You must really be loved, Bree, so accept now or forever live in torment. Lt. Burns would be with you to show you the ropes."

She nodded vigorously but was still in shock. She just got promoted! She attempted to speak but hesitated. "I'm no, Simon Riley..." she said quietly then looked away.

There she went with that insecurity again. They both paused for a moment, each remembering their fallen comrade then looked at each other again. John worked his jaw as he studied her. "That is true. So that's why you must be the first, Bree Collins."

At the beginning of the afternoon, Bree returned home to check on Yuri and Yana before returning to the base for the second shift that night. She intended to stay on top of her game and go beyond her limits all in an effort to do what truly made her happy. Making John proud.

She removed her key from her pocket and unlocked the door to the apartment. She'd half expected to see Yuri hog tied, on the floor and Yana poking him with a stick but that was only her imagination. Much to her surprise, when she entered the living room, Yuri was lying sound asleep on the couch with Yana sprawled on his stomach also asleep. He had a hand protectively placed over her back as he held her to him. Her little body was nestled against his perfectly and one hand hung off the side of him like his other did off the side of the couch.

The sight before Bree had moved her deeply. She gasped quietly as she observed Yana's entire body slowly rising and falling with each breath Yuri took. She had never seen her sleep like that before. Bree moved to the side of the couch and knelt. Yuri lay with his head turned to the side as he slept; lips slightly parted to reveal a sliver of gorgeous white teeth.

Bree gently stroked his face to wake him but he didn't move. She stopped then looked at his lips again; those same lips that had once ignited untamed passion within her. She absentmindedly traced a finger over his lower lip then leaned in and planted a kiss on his cheek. She brushed her fingers against his face again then pulled back.

Yuri sighed and stretched then greeted her with a sleepy looking pair of bloodshot gray eyes. He smirked and looked at her through half closed eyes. "Why stop?" he murmured as he touched her arm. She moved away slightly then sat on the floor. "Maybe I was wrong about you..." She said, quietly. "Thank you."

Yuri looked at Yana when he felt her stir against his belly. "Just maybe?" he said playfully. Bree poked him in the cheek. "I should take her upstairs." She replied as she stood to extract Yana from Yuri's arm.

Yuri nodded and sat up. When Bree returned to the lower floor, she spotted Yuri moving around in the kitchen. "Hungry?" he said with a smile as she entered. She looked at him like a mad woman with the obvious question in her eyes. He laughed hard, revealing the small dimple that lay dormant in his right cheek. "Yes, Bree, I can cook." He said as he made his way to the large French door, stainless steel fridge.

She frowned and nodded then took a seat on one of the stools at the counter. Yuri held the door open and studied the contents of the refrigerator. "Anything you want I'll make." He said over his shoulder.

Unsure of what to say, she thought of the quickest meal she knew out of the long list of quick meals that required little to no cooking at all. "Umm...mac and cheese?"

Yuri paused then turned to look at her with a scowl on his face. "Challenge me, honey." Bree giggled, she was thrown by this man's confidence. "Okay. Rice, Chicken and veggies…" she said then glared at him in mock seriousness "Chinese style."

Yuri raised an eyebrow and pursed his lips together. "Consider it done." He said then turned back to the fridge to gather his ingredients. It was his intention to make this one extra special for her. When he got what he needed, he placed it all on the large marble counter top near the sink and began his preparations. Bree came and stood next to him and grabbed a kitchen knife. "What are you doing?" Yuri asked, openly showing his amusement.

"Helping you, of course." She said. Her bewildered expression prodded him to laughter once more. Yuri placed his hands on her shoulders, "I believe I know my way around a kitchen. Now go sit and keep me company." he said then guided her back to her seat. He had to admit he was loving her dishevelled look; her hair was slightly mussed up and her uniform was now wrinkled, a far cry from what she looked like when she left that morning. As he studied her, he touched the side of her face and brushed his thumb across her cheek, "Sit tight and touch nothing" he ordered quietly with a smile.

Bree nodded slowly then settled herself to observe him at work. She was truly amazed at the fact that he really did know his way around a kitchen. His hands were swift as he chopped each vegetable into perfectly matched squares with mind blowing precision. She leaned on her hands over the counter and peered at his face. For the past fifteen minutes he had not said a word. His face was set in deep concentration or was it elation? Could it be that this Ex-Spetsnaz agent had a knack for cooking?

Yuri stole a glance at her wondering eyes and smirked. "What are you thinking?" he asked as he retrieved a colander from the wooden cupboard under the sink. _How did he know where to find that?_ Bree thought to herself. "You seem to be at ease with...all this." She said, shifting in her seat.

"Well, what can I say to that, Bree? Mother always told us that every young man should be able to cook in order to please his lady." He shrugged.

Bree stared at him quizzically, "Wait, isn't that what mothers say to their daughters?" Yuri rolled his eyes at her, "She wanted all her children to be well rounded."

"Hm, I see." Bree replied, "And I'm sure you can please any lady."

He stopped what he was doing and looked at her then cocked his head to the side. "I only want to please you."

Bree swallowed and fought to maintain her poker face at Yuri's comment. Quickly deciding to change the topic, she decided to ask him about his day with Yana.

"Was Yana a pain?" she asked as she began to fiddle with a ceramic napkin holder that was a gift from Lola.

Yuri sighed, his expression lit up from a memory of that day. "Of course not, she is well behaved. And even if she was a pain, she'd be my pain, right?" he said laughingly. Bree giggled and nodded, "That's right."

"Her Russian's pretty good for a toddler." He noted, "Have you been teaching her?"

Bree stared at the floor and swung her foot in circle, "No, John has."

Yuri paused as a dull feeling of emptiness stabbed him in the chest. He walked over to the sink again, "How was your day?"

Bree stared at his back vacantly. She could not put her finger on what about Yuri had changed since he got back. Physically he'd remained the same; strong arms, narrowed waist, broad shoulders. If she kept up the staring game might get into trouble. Then the reality of having Yuri here, with her, all alone and looking fine began to sink in. Although she tried to ignore it, Yuri had once been a part of her and might possibly still be. To her, Yuri was more than just an Ex- lover. He held all her secrets, including the one that could end her life in an instant and that's what made him dangerous. Not even John knew the kind of power he had over her. Yuri was the man who had broken her down and built her back up from scratch. If only he knew what he _really_ did to her. Yuri was her-...

"Bree." Yuri said again, looking at her strangely.

She snapped out of her reverie and blinked. "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"How was your day?" he asked again.

She stretched her arms above her head, "Oh, it was lovely. Yours truly got promoted." She said breezily then grinned at him.

Yuri's face lit up, "Really? That's excellent. What should I call you now? Captain? General?"

Bree laughed out loud, "In time, but I'll settle for Lieutenant for now." She said, waving him off.

"Ah, seems like Soap's really got you on your toes." He said as he chuckled. Yuri bristled slightly as he noticed her blush again at the mention of John. "Indeed he does." She said, breathily.

Yuri bit back the sinking feeling that settled in the pit of his stomach and decided to brave the pain and keep the conversation going just to hear her thoughts. "So, are you ready for the big day?"

Bree hugged herself and nodded vigorously. "That's great." He said. "Met the in-laws as yet?" He turned to face her when he heard her suck in a breath of air. Did she know where he was going with this?

"No, his family is not..." she said carefully. Yuri's eyes widened. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know." He said apologetically then stepped closer. He stood before her for a moment. All this pretending to be fine with her engagement was beginning to take a toll on him. "Does he know you like I do?" he asked, quietly.

Time seemed to stand still at his outlandish question. Bree looked at him, expression incredulous. "Of course he does, Yuri." She said. What was he trying to say?

Yuri stepped closer and stared into her eyes, "So, you told him." he said then placed his index finger under her chin and tipped her head up. Suddenly feeling winded, she looked back at him, their gazes locked into a mental battle of strengths. "He knows everything." She said finally.

"Everything?" Yuri said, challenging her with a stern gray stare. His expression softened as he caressed her face again. "I'll ask you again, Bree. Does he know you like I do? Does he know about the real you? About your parents?"

The fear that registered in her eyes reflected the full depth of his words. She tore herself away from his hold and stood. "You wouldn't." She said shakily.

Yuri looked at her in surprise. _So she didn't tell him.._ he thought. "It's not my business to do so. But, why haven't you? Do you think he'd love you any less? What if he asks...?"

Bree stared at her hands nervously. Yuri and his mind games... "I'm going to take a nap." She muttered as she left the kitchen. Her mind was reeling with anger and guilt. Was she giving John what he deserved?

A little over an hour later, Yuri went upstairs to the bathroom. Yana was still sound asleep and the door to Bree's room was shut. It had not been his intention to make her angry but in his own selfish nature he had to get his point across. He raised the toilet seat and looked about the spacious and elaborately decorated room. When he was finished he went over to the sink and began washing his hands. For a moment he stared at his reflection then out of the corner of his eye, he saw some movement behind the shower curtain. After he had dried his hands, he went to investigate.

He reached out and drew the curtain to find Bree standing there completely naked except for an arm covering her breasts and a hand over her sex.

"So you're spying on me now?" he asked with a cocky smile.

"You met me here. But I remembered that you were terrible at bathroom etiquette so I decided to leave you be and hope that you left quickly." She said, not hiding her annoyance.

Yuri chuckled, "Hm, you're right. Excuse me." He said as he turned to leave then he stopped. To her surprise, he turned around to face her again and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her cheek and moved down to her neck as he gently raked his fingers through her hair to remove the elastic band that held it into a pony tail. She breathed as she felt her hair tickle her back along with the strong hand that rested in the middle and pressed onto her.

She stood there, fixated in his hold. She had forgotten what Yuri's touch felt like on her naked skin and right now, it brought her back to the place they had been at together. The familiar pull of desire for him engulfed her in a moment as the truth behind her desire followed in its wake. _Yuri was her first by consent._

Yuri's lips traced a line down to her collar bone and kissed the tops of her breasts lightly, begging her to drop her hand and in an instant she was a puppet and he was her master. She gasped as she felt his tongue run over her nipples and teased them lightly. His hand circled her waist and gripped her side while his other stroked her back. Bree placed hers behind his head dragged her fingernails over his scalp making him shudder.

Yuri rose up and hugged her hard then slipped a hand between her thighs. "I love you so much..." he whispered to her, "You don't know what you do to me."

"No, I don't." She said, as she opened up to him.

He walked her backwards to the bathroom wall then removed the hand on her back. Bree bit her lip as she heard the familiar sound of his belt being undone. Moments later he pressed himself into her free hand then replaced the hand on her back. He tensed a bit as he felt her fingers close around him.

"In addition to that..." he tried to say but his words were replaced with a moan. Bree dipped her fingers into the thin line of precum that had emerged out of him. She spread it down his entire length and teased his tip before working her hand up and down.

"What do I do?" she whispered, harshly. For a moment, Yuri had stopped breathing as waves of unrestrained pleasure spiked him at the base of his back and travelled through his spine. "Go easy on me baby, it's been a while." He murmured. His leg shook a bit as her fingers continued to glide over him. "I can't think straight when you're not around." He admitted finally.

Bree kissed him forcefully as he lifted her up and pressed her back against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his hips and squeezed him between her thighs. "I need you" He breathed as he entered her, slowly. He felt her grip his shoulders, just how he liked it, and pulled him closer. Her moans filled the air and caressed his mind, increasing the pressure that was centred on his groin.

He closed his eyes as he invaded her body over and over, slamming her against the wall repeatedly with unrestrained want. "Yuri..." she whimpered, "I'm close…"

Her words were his immediate undoing; his world came to a screeching halt as he was thrown over the edge with Bree tumbling after. He held her behind her head and kissed her, giving her every inch of him that he felt she deserved. He felt her body tremble in his arms and he only held her closer.

His emotions had gotten the best of him and in the end had physically exhausted him to the point where he could no longer stand. This woman had a hold on him. Yuri placed her back on her feet then slowly slid to the floor before her. He kissed her thighs and placed his head against her hip.

"Bree?" he said quietly then looked up at her.

"Yuri, get out." she said sharply. Confused at her tone he reluctantly pushed himself back to his feet to face her. He was met with a steely gaze.

Enraged by her own guilt and shame at her own behaviour, she glared at him. "Get out!" she growled.

Yuri looked at her in shock for a beat then glared right back at her. This time, he refused to let her see how badly she was hurting him. "Quit fucking with my emotions, Bree." He said angrily as he buckled his pants and stormed out the door.

She grabbed her towel and wrapped it around herself. In a split second she was on his heels like a bull dog. "How dare you say something like that, Yuri! You know I've moved on." she said, as they both bounded down the stairs.

"Then what was that all about? No is still an option you know." Yuri shouted over his shoulder as took up his keys and headed for the door but stopped short when he saw John standing in the doorway. Bree opened her mouth to speak but shut it quickly when she spotted the reason for Yuri coming to a halt.

John ignored Yuri completely and stared at her. She knew she did not have an explanation and this time she had truly done it. The hurt that registered in his eyes only lasted for a fleeting moment as it quickly dissolved into a look of disdain.

"I trust you two had a wonderful time." He said, keeping his tone surprisingly lowered and even.

"John-..." she began. "Don't speak!" he said in that commanding voice that sent deathly chills up her spine and made every nerve in her body scream, do not disobey.

Yuri shook his head and walked out the door, leaving John and Bree to duke it out. They would have theirs later. John looked at the door long after Yuri left. He sighed heavily but refused to look at Bree. He knew she had tears in her eyes and if he saw them he would be tempted to hold her.

"I'd never force you to love me." He said softly.

She took a step of faith to get closer to him. "I'm sorry." She stretched a hand to touch his shoulder but as if he sensed it, he stepped out of the way. "Don't touch me right now..." He whispered. "And sorry can't cut it either, Bree."

"John, you don't understand..." he heard her say behind him. Braving his fear, he turned to her. His stomach clenched so hard it was bordering on outright painful when he saw her face again. Her hand rested on her chest and she was quivering, completely helpless. "No, I get it, he was your first. It's hard to shake the feeling. Believe me, I know." He said, sounding a bit exasperated. Bree's eyes widened at his statement. He turned again to leave, "But don't you forget who I am to you."

"John, please don't go, we can talk about this." She pleaded and reached out for him again. She felt her insides freeze up again under the weight of his cold stare.

John rubbed his chin to tame his annoyance "I can't. Cuz' if I do, I swear to god I will hurt you."


	36. Chapter 36: Resolution

8years Ago...

_Bree snuck out of the unit's sleeping quarters and hurried across the compound to her new found hiding place. That day they had been put through drills like no other. Scaling walls, eight foot hurdles, breaking down doors and leaping out of moving vehicles. Sure she should have been beat, considering it was after ten at night but when she lay down, sleep didn't come. So, she thought a little night air might help. _

_She checked her sectors to make sure no one was around to give her any flack, about being out this late, when she arrived at the makeshift 'garage' before hopping onto the hood of one of the humvees that was being used for spare parts. _

_She lay back against the windshield and breathed in the cool air then closed her eyes to bask in the moonlight and the dimming light of the single photocell lamp that partially illuminated that corner of the base. _

_She turned her head to the side just as a lone owl swooped over her position on the humvee and descended upon an innocent field mouse that just happened to be out on the hunt for food at the wrong time. She observed in silence as the owl collected its earnings in one go and continued on its way. _

_A light shuffle behind her caught her attention and she leapt up on all fours on the hood of the humvee in alarm, eyes wide and muscles tensed, the only thing she did not do in the moment was hiss at the tall, dark form that was moving towards her. She was fully prepared to tell the intruder to piss off until they spoke. _

"_Oye, breaking bad tonight aren't we, Private." Cpt. MacTavish said as he emerged from the shadows with his hands stuffed in the pockets of his cargo pants. He kicked at an unseen pebble for a few seconds then looked up at her with a raised eyebrow._

_Bree stared at him unblinkingly; still frozen in her ridiculous position. 'Oh god, it's him!' she thought frantically. She went all squeamish on the inside as she took in the sight of him. He was so handsome it was hard to believe that he really was a soldier. To someone who didn't know him they'd think he was a model or some kind of movie star. And standing here face to face with him in the light of the night only accentuated his magnificence. _

_Immediately her heart started to pound in her chest then kicked into over drive when he spoke again. "Bree?" He said, his baby blue eyes practically burning holes into hers in the dark; His movements were smooth and confident as he came closer._

_She cursed herself for turning into a blubbering mess every time he was in close proximity. You'd think she'd be used to him after being there for almost a full year but it never happened for her. Her bunk buddy, Pvt. Shara Davidson always teased her about having the hots for the strapping Captain but she denied her claims and kept it moving. With each step he took she slowly backed away towards the edge of the humvee. _

"_Sir, I-…I was just-"she began when she finally found her voice but ended with a shriek when she slipped off the edge and landed flat on her bottom with a thud. "Bloody hell…!" she groaned. Instead of rushing to her aid, John was doubled over and howling with laughter as she scrambled to her feet. "Och, falling for me so soon?" he said with a chuckle. "Not hardly." She said dryly as she flushed with embarrassment but gave away a smile at his corny comment. John cocked his head to the side and gave her an oddly shy smile; his eyes danced with amusement. _

"_It's a lovely night though I can see why you refused to miss it." He said quietly, looking up at the sky, "I like to come out here myself." He stepped forward and leaped up on the humvee. Bree gaped at him in awe; his suddenly overly casual disposition had her flawed. Sure he was super friendly and a joy to work with but he was still a completely different person during the day. "Umm…I should go." Bree said quickly as she turned on her heels to leave._

_John looked back at her and frowned, "I just offered to join you and you're leaving?" Bree stared at him in confusion, "Well, sir, it's-"_

"_John." He said, laughingly._

"_Huh?" Bree replied._

"_Call me John. Save the 'Sir' for the daytime." He said simply waving her off then smiled when she flushed again. "Don't worry, Shepherd can't hear you." He chuckled then leaned back on the windscreen and placed his hands behind his head._

_Bree stared at her hands nervously. 'He's so ridiculous…' she thought with an inner smile. He sat up and fished two cigars out of his pocket and offered on to her. "You smoke?" he asked. Bree stared at them for a moment and a blank look settled on her face. "Villa Claras… " she murmured then snapped her attention back to John, "I don't smoke."_

_He shrugged and placed one back into his pocket and retrieved his lighter. "I hope you don't mind." He said as he flipped it open to light up. Bree shook her head no. John smiled again and her stomach clenched, "How did you know?"_

_She shuffled her feet in the gravel, "My father used to-… He smokes them all the time."_

_John nodded, "I must say, your father has excellent taste." He said as he stared at her carefully with great interest. _

_She shifted her stance again, suddenly feeling self conscious. The last thing she wanted was for him to be asking her questions about herself, so she fished for something to turn his attention away from her. She searched him with her eyes, desperate for something, anything, that's when her eyes landed on the revolver that sat proudly on his thigh. Engraved into the grip was the name 'Cpt. Price'; bingo! "Who is Captain Price?" she asked in pure innocence. _

_His wide eyed stare had her looking back at him with the same expression; she knew she'd hit a nerve. Seeing him caught off guard like this was rare, or maybe even never occurred in the history of man, but she found it incredibly adorable. _

_He took a puff on his cigar and lay back again, "He was a really great teacher and friend." He said after a while. "What else do you want to know?" he offered as he propped the cigar in on corner of his mouth and turned his head to face her, ready to give her what she wanted._

_A warm, fuzzy feeling nestled its way into her stomach as she thought, 'What did I do to deserve the company of such a great man?'_

* * *

><p>Present Day…<p>

Fourteen days had passed. Fourteen days of heartache, torment and emptiness. The thick gray cloud that hung like a plague over Hereford that day mirrored how Bree felt on the inside. Each day she went to the base in a hollowed out state and fulfilled her duties as Lieutenant with the dried up hope that she would at least catch a glimpse of him just to see that he was okay, to try to begin to mend their damaged relationship. Images of the last time she saw him raided her mind with every move she made.

"_I swear to god, I will hurt you." John said to her. Rage flashed in his eyes as he backed further away from her towards the door to refrain from unleashing his anger on her. The further he was, the less inclined he felt to make his statement true._

_Bree drew in a shaky breath, hearing those words from him cut her deeper than any insult that was ever hurled at her from her own father. "Then do what you must!" She cried then neared him again, this time she managed to grasp his hand and hugged it to herself. "John, I don't want to lose you. I can't. You mean the world to me. I'd do anything." She pleaded then kissed his hand. _

_Never in her life had she grovelled before a man, now here she was, fighting to right the wrong that she brought between herself and the man she loved. 'I love you, John, only you.' She said quietly but her words only riled him further._

_Suddenly, he grabbed her wrist with his free hand and pressed her body hard against the door. She yelped in pain and fear, but her bravado ensued "Please believe me…" she whimpered as she dared to touch his face, but he only glared at her, his expression was dark and sinister. He turned his head away from her in a great effort to curb his aggression "You don't know what love is, Bree."_

After the standoff between Yuri, John and herself, John had not answered or returned her phone calls, texts or emails. He did not come back to the apartment, not for clothes or the ring.

What really got to her was the fact that she had not seen him on base since that night. She knew he was there because his precious car stood dormant in the parking lot but there was no sign of him. It was obvious that he was avoiding her at all cost but how far would he really go?

Being this far away from him was excruciating. She longed for him to show up, whether it be to give her an order, to bark at her for doing wrong or to take out his frustration on her. She just needed him.

As for Yuri, he showed up each day with a blank stare and said nothing to her, making his intention clear. She had been tempted to ask him about his bandaged wrists and the bruises on his face for the first few days but the only time he ever said something was to Yana and Yana alone. Clearly he had his encounter with John. Bree was really in the dog house and this time she sat there alone.

John laid back on one of the weight benches at the S.A.S on-base gym and draped his towel over his eyes to catch his breath. That morning he felt driven by the frustration that roiled within him. He'd just done ten sets of fifty on 300lbs. The mere thought of the words he heard Bree say to Yuri on the other side of the bathroom door drove him mad. _"Yuri...I'm close..."_

The way she moaned when she said it sounded like pent up desire to him. He didn't have to imagine how she looked when she said something like that, he'd experienced it himself and it felt like heaven…now the thought disgusted him. If he could have bitten into the weights with his teeth he would have.

Each night he spent at the base, he'd wake up in a panic, thinking that she was in danger and he failed to save her only to be reminded of what happened and why he was there. Then he'd spend the rest of the night staring at the empty space next to him, wishing she was there to calm him until he got all angry again.

He loved her so damn much for so damn long it might kill him faster than any bullet; but he needed his space dammit! Now he definitely regretted what he did in Prague, it only resurrected his old feelings that he should have left for dead. In addition to that it came back to bite him in the arse. He was sure he'd instilled the fear of god in her when he pinned her to the door. He hadn't really meant to hurt her at all but being blinded by rage, he dropped to level savage.

That same night he had it out with Yuri. The only reason he didn't kill him was because Price still needed him, if it weren't for that Yuri would have been six feet under by now. John took up the weights again and began another fifty. He winced in pain as he did the first five, he was pretty sure his ribs were still bruised but he didn't care. He'd finally removed the bandage he had on the ankle Yuri had stomped on, two days ago, and he was just happy he dealt him a black eye, busted wrists and possibly a blood clot and stomach ulcer.

When he was halfway through his sixth set his phone rang in his drawstring pouch on the floor. He thought twice about answering it just in case it was Bree, again but after the seventh day her attempts to contact him seemed to dwindle. He replaced the weight in its cradle and reached for the bag. It was Price this time.

"Good morning mate." Price said on the other end. He sounded rather chipper which was so un-Price so he must have good news to share.

"Aye." John said dryly, trying his best to keep the gloom out of his voice. Unfortunately for anyone who knew Price well, they would know that he had ears like a deer and nothing went by him unnoticed.

"Shite. You sound like hell." Price commented.

John grunted, "Nothing new, right?"

"I suppose." He said. "Just confirmed the location we got from Yuri. We're on the move in 48hrs. We're going dark on this one; no interference."

"Understood. Where shall we meet?" John asked as he toyed with the strings that hung loosely from his standard edition S.A.S hoodie.

"The warehouse. Relay the information to Bree. Yuri would be with you in an hour."

John worked his jaw at the mention of Bree and Yuri in the same sentence. "And son? Get over that hump soon. I don't want you dying on me." Price said suddenly, as if he had seen John's expression. That was 'fatherly' Price for ya.

John laughed on his end, "When have I ever died on you old man?"

"I mean it, Soap." Price growled.

After the call ended, John removed his hoodie and spread it on the bench. He was all charged up again and was ready to begin a real workout. He looked up when he heard giggles a few feet away from him. There was a group of three female Sergeants whispering and throwing looks in his direction as if they were still in high school.

_Seriously?_ He thought, very amused. They were practically devouring him with their eyes, happened every time he took his shirt off. The three blushed in unison when they noticed him staring at them. Clearly they were not used to seeing him, working out like... this. He shrugged mentally then purposefully flexed his muscles and winked playfully in their direction before lying down on the bench again. A chorus of gasps and whispers of excitement floated across to greet him, making him grin for the first time that day. Who knew the Captain still got it going on? No sleep for that lot tonight.

Yuri was surprised he had been let onto the base so easily. Maybe Price had put in a good word for him somehow. He had never been there before so he really did not know what to expect. It looked a lot like the Spetsnaz camp he had once belonged to, minus soldiers manhandling their comrades to break flaming blocks of concrete on their stomachs with a sledgehammer.

The officer at the gate had graciously directed him to the Captain's office. He had not counted on seeing John again this soon after their altercation. After paying Yana a short visit that morning, he came here straight away. Price said he needed him to deliver something to John at once. At first he was a bit sceptical because not only did it ruin his plans with Yana, it meant coming face to face with the man who now came in second on his mental black list. But he thought of it as a favour to Price.

As he continued along his way, he spotted Bree leading a troop to a training course. He watched her from afar as they stopped and she gave them what seemed like a bit of pep talk before dishing out the weapons. She looked calm and confident in what she did. Though he had nothing to say to her, he still wished none of this had ever happened and they would be together again.

When he arrived at his destination he knocked on the door heavily, announcing his arrival. He heard John on the other side inviting him in. Sure men did not have the long drawn out drama like women do but that did not mean that there was not going to be any tension between them. On entry, John did not budge from his seat behind a large wooden desk. Instead he kept his head down, totally engrossed in what he was doing.

"Sit." He said plainly when he finally looked up. Yuri sat in silence then placed the box that Price gave him on the desk as he analysed John. He looked like he had not slept in ages. John took up the box and opened it, as he sifted through the maps and documents, Yuri glanced around the room, taking in the row of medals, and framed certificates of honour. His gaze returned to the desk and his eyes fell upon an opened pink suede jewellery box that sat close to the edge of the desk. He squinted for a closer look. It was a platinum bracelet with little charms in the shape of hearts that read 'Yana'.

John caught Yuri staring at the box and quickly shut it and placed it into his drawer. The last thing he wanted was for Yuri to delve any deeper into his business than he already has. "Would that be all?" he asked tensely. The two men stared at each other in contempt for what seemed like an eternity. "Da." Yuri said after a while. He rose slowly to take his leave, not risking any swift movements just in case John decided to pounce on him and that would be when shit got real.

Yuri offered him a handshake as a peace offering. John stared at him perplexedly for a moment then took it firmly. They both knew that if they had to go after Makarov they had to do it right and not let such a petty spat cloud their judgement. Just then, there was a knock at the door. John looked around Yuri at the door and raised an eyebrow for he knew who was about to step in. If it was not for his respect for Price as his partner and friend he would not have done this under normal circumstances but they had a job that needed to get done.

Yuri followed his gaze just as Bree entered the room. She saluted John and he nodded in response. The three remained silent, daring each other to speak. Bree held her breath as she caught first glance of John after two weeks. Instead of being greeted with a warm smile and hearty words of welcome he remained seated with a snide look on his face. Her stomach knotted and she dared not to move an inch until he spoke. She knew he had requested to see her but what was Yuri doing here? She was sure she'd left Yana in his care that morning, what did he do with her child!?

John studied her for a moment before summing up the courage to speak. "Price needs to see us." He said plainly. "Tomorrow night at the warehouse."

Bree could have felt the sadness that threatened to cloud her demeanour. She knew for sure that Yuri was not exactly pleased to see her at the moment and only stuck around because of Yana but John…He was a tough cookie.

John showed no emotion and it was killing her on the inside. She just wished that they were not on the base so she could at least try to get him to listen to her. "Understood, sir." She said quietly. Bree kept her gaze locked on him, begging him with her silent stare. When he blinked and shifted in his seat she knew he felt it too but she had to be sure. "Permission to speak, sir." She continued. John cleared his throat and turned his gaze back to the box that Yuri had given him. "That would be all, Lieutenant."

Yuri glanced at Bree then back to John as the awful scene played itself out before him. "Yes, Sir." She said quietly then made a swift exit. He cringed inwardly as he noticed Bree biting her now quivering lip and for the first time since his return, he truly realised how serious their relationship had become in the time he was gone.

Even though she never said it out loud, John was her reason for being and always will be. And being this far from him for so long was breaking her and Yuri hated to see her hurting. He shifted his stance and stared at the door one last time.

"You should give her a second chance." He said in all seriousness then looked back at John. John froze while looking at one of the many maps and glared up at Yuri. "Could you have chosen a worst time to talk about this?" he said with warning in his voice. "She was vulnerable." Yuri continued, ignoring him completely. "I took advantage of that and I'm sorry but she really does love you."

John stood and leapt over his desk in one as he lounged at Yuri. He grabbed Yuri's lapels and ground his sidearm into his neck. "I should out you right here, mate." He growled. John had never been one to lose his temper this quickly like Price but when it came to someone messing with the ones he loved, he kept no prisoners.

Yuri didn't flinch but stared at him calmly. "There are things that she never told you for fear that you wouldn't love her anymore. You might not see it now, but when she says she does not feel good enough for you believe me it goes deeper than that. I pushed the issue with her and things got out of hand."

John looked at Yuri in disgust then released him. "So what are you saying is, that she fucked you while with me to make herself feel better?"

Yuri scoffed and shook his head. "I'm saying, I know you are angry but don't be angry at her. We all have our secrets that we are not proud of and we all make mistakes. You need to talk to her." He began to make his way to the door. John was seething, he raked his hand through his hair roughly then began to pace. They gravity of Yuri's words rocked him.

What didn't she tell him? He knew for sure he did not keep anything about himself away from her because he felt she deserved to know him from the inside out. Did he intimidate her to the point where she felt like she could not come to him with whatever was bothering her? And why was Yuri the only one to know all of this and not him? Didn't he love her hard enough? Or couldn't she see that he truly did?

"Fuck!" John hissed as he lost his cool right then and there. Yuri gave him a knowing look as he shut the door behind him. His logic being he'd missed his chance of finding happiness with Bree and the only way he would remain happy was if she was happy, even if in meant that she had to be with John. _It is what it is._

* * *

><p>One Day Later...<p>

Bree unlocked the door to the apartment and trudged over to the living room where she found Yuri lying on the floor on his back and allowing Yana to use him as some sort of indoor, human trampoline. When she spotted Bree, she disembarked the breathing vessel and hurried over to greet her.

"Hello honey buns."Bree took her into her arms and kissed her chubby little cheeks then glanced at Yuri who sat up and folded his legs Indian style.

He stared at her thoughtfully for a few seconds then spoke, "Have you spoken to him as yet?"

Bree shook her head in silence then turned to take Yana to the kitchen. This was the first time Yuri had spoken to her since their ordeal fifteen days ago. She figured it was best to leave him be especially since was mad at her and all. The last thing she wanted was to have a fight with him in front of Yana.

She stopped in her tracks and turned back to him, "I'm sorry I lead you on like that. I was way out of line."

Yuri stood grinned at her. "Well I can't blame you, I am irresistible." He said teasingly then popped his collar. Yana giggled at his antics which made Bree smiled as she rolled her eyes. "What ever, Yuri."

He stopped and fixed his shirt then took a step closer to her. He raised a hand to touch her face but stopped himself then opted to place his hands behind his back. He squeezed his eyes shut then reopened them, "I could never stay mad at you." He said quietly.

Bree stared at him earnestly and nodded slowly, "Thank you… Come. Let me feed you for a change." She said then lead the way to the kitchen.

Yuri followed behind and played peak-a-boo with Yana as she draped herself over Bree's shoulder and giggled with glee. She stretched her arms out to him and he caught her in his arms then planted a kiss on her cheek. "Daddy loves you." he cooed.

Bree looked back at him and smiled. "Have a seat." She said. He grabbed a stool and sat with Yana on his knee, just as Bree removed her jacket and washed her hands in the sink. Her movements were so effortlessly beautiful and each time she smiled it devastated him. Letting her go was going to be the hardest thing he'd ever done in life.

Just then, they both heard the front door shut. They looked towards the hall simultaneously then at each other.

"DeeDee!" Yana shouted as a very despondent looking John stepped into the doorway, keys and phone in hand. She struggled out of Yuri's hands and plopped on the floor then skittered over to greet John. Yuri looked after her as if it was his heart that had suddenly leapt out of his chest and left him.

"Hey baby girl." John said as he took her up and hugged her tight. Immediately his mood lifted as he basked in the unbiased love of this toddler. He stared into the kitchen at Bree and Yuri for a moment, without a word, then turned his attention back to Yana.

"Guess what. I got you something, want to see it?" He whispered in her ear. She squeezed her eyes shut, cupped her hands together and nodded vigorously. John laughed at her reaction and took her to the living room where he placed the mini bracelet on her wrist.

Bree held on to the edge of the sink to steady herself, she clutched her stomach and touched a hand to her forehead. "Oh god…" she whispered, sounding seriously winded. He looked terrible. She felt terrible and probably looked just as bad as he did. All she wanted to do was make this nightmare go away forever.

It took all of Yuri's willpower to prevent himself from going over to her to hold her like he wanted to. "You okay?" he said, biting onto his thumbnail. He waited patiently for her to answer but no words came and neither did the tears.

Bree looked at him warily, "No..." she said finally. Yuri stood and walked over to her, placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently. "I should go now"

She turned on the tap and let the water run freely over her fingers, her expression impassive. Yuri gazed at her in silence, he hoped to god that the conversation he had with John the day before had some sort of effect on him. If he had to endure seeing Bree in a mess like this all over again, he might steal her away and take her to his home in Russia for good.

Several minutes after Yuri left, Bree stood at the kitchen sink, staring blankly at the thin stream of water as it fell onto the stainless steel and formed little droplets on the sides of the sink. She listened to John talking to Yana in the other room. Bree tensed every time he spoke. She longed to go to him and greet him like she always did, then settle in his arms to hear about his day. He'd ask about hers, she'd make him something to eat; he'd put Yana to bed and return to her. She'd rub his back, he'd massage her feet. They'd make love to each other and she'd tease him about how awesome he was until he blushed, then he'd sing to her softly until she fell asleep.

Bree sighed heavily as she switched off the tap and stared out the small window above the sink. Their relationship was like no other and like the other things in her life that was good this managed to be damaged also, thanks to her. Now she couldn't even sum up the courage to face him for fear he might chastise her and end the possibility of having any kind of relationship with him other than work.

'_What do we have left?' _she thought sadly. That's when she heard his footsteps nearing the kitchen, then came to a stop at the door.

John stood in the doorway for the second time and stared at Bree. She looked back at him but remained silent. Her forlorn expression tugged at his heart strings. As much as it pained him, he couldn't get close to her. Now it made him wonder, why was he even here? Besides the fact that he was part owner of the apartment and its contents, he really needed to see her. He needed to put his mind to rest on the fact that she was okay and now that he was here and she was not, it unleashed a whole new echelon of torture on him.

Bree watched John as he strolled over to the fridge, not taking his gaze off of her. He got out a beer and cracked it open with an opener they got at a gift shop in their trip to his hometown in Scotland.

He placed the bottle on the counter and leaned against it. Bree pressed herself against the sink again for support as her legs turned to jell-o and a lump formed in her throat. John looked her over from head to toe as if she was a new car and he had to check for damages but as he would know, hers were worn on the inside. Then, Yuri's words came to remembrance.

_What are you keeping from me Bree? What went wrong? _ He thought as he continued to scrutinize her. She looked him full in the face like a deer caught in headlights. He could have felt her longing where he stood, but didn't make a move since he was not sure if he'd let her touch him.

Bree's mind raced as she recalled the horrors she kept hidden from John all this time. _'__What if he asks...?'_ She winced as she distinctly heard Yuri's question once again. _'Does he know you like I do?'_

John took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment before addressing Bree. "Ready to go see Price?"

"Yes." She said then hugged herself.

"Good." He said then started for the living room again.

"Baby?" he heard her whisper behind him when he got to the door. He paused and looked over his shoulder. "Yeah?" he replied quietly. It amazed him how she could still stop him dead in his tracks with one word.

Bree adjusted her stance as she heard his sharp intake of air. "Are you still mad at me?"

John clutched the bottle in his hand and pressed the palm of his free hand on the door frame. She watched his shoulders rise and fall as he took a couple soothing breaths. When his eyes met with hers again, they shimmered with emotion.

"No."


	37. Chapter 37: Redemption

_Bree curled up on her side of the bed with tears in her eyes as she stared blankly at the western wall of the bedroom she once shared with John some two weeks ago. She sniffled and swiped her hand across her face then held herself tight in an attempt to control her emotions._

_The dull pang of loss erupted in her chest and began to throb with every breath she took. This empty bed did nothing for her but make her anxious. She knew he was close, one room away to be exact, yet he was still so far. She placed a hand over her mouth as a sob escaped her lips and a new wave of tears sprang forth. Then, just as she began to feel herself being consumed by the darkness of loneliness, he was there._

_Bree stilled as she felt him lay next to her. Her eyes widened in the dim light as the familiar warmth of his body engulfed her as he eased up behind her and held her in his arms. He placed one hand around her waist and splayed his fingers flush against her stomach then pulled her closer._

_She felt his fingertips brush against her skin as he lightly brushed her hair off her neck then kissed it as he caressed her shoulder. "Why are you crying?" John asked. His voice was soft and filled with ample sentiment as he kissed her flushed cheek. When she did not respond, he turned her over to face him. Earlier he had seen her take a bottle of Jack into the room with her when he didn't speak when they got home._

_After which he had retired to the guest room, only to be kept awake by her incessant moaning as she took matters into her own hands in her state of drunkenness which had put him on edge. Clearly she was missing him in a range of different ways but he had no idea it was that bad. For a split second he wondered who she thought of while she pleasured herself until he heard her sweet mentions of his name._

_He'd pressed a hand to the wall that separated the rooms in a great attempt to curb his desire to relieve his own building tension which was ridiculous since he was fresh on the road to recovery from her infidelity. Yet that didn't make him any less of a man and her any less of a woman. A woman he wanted to love. So, after hearing her go from painfully tempting moans to outright sobs, he thought he had taken enough when it came to hearing her cry._

_He gazed at her face then took up her hand and kissed her palm. "Why are you crying, Bree?" he asked again then laced his fingers through hers then admired how well hers fit in his. "You.." she slurred as her head lolled against his chest and tears continued to roll down her cheeks. "Cu'z you're still mad at me. Why won't you ...spee-aK. To. Me?" she said then turned her face away from him._

_John smiled and pressed his lips to her temple. "I'm speaking to you now, Bree." He murmured. He brushed his thumb over her face to dry her tears. "So, stop crying over me." He said as he hugged her tighter. The last thing he wanted was to be a reason for her to cry like this. Once again he thought about what Yuri mentioned to him and wondered whether or not he should ask he while she's hammered but decided against it just like he decided to not mention this night to her in the morning when she was good and sober but it came right then and there._

_"I'm a bad person, John." she sobbed again. "You should stay away from me." _

_"No." He whispered and kissed her jaw. 'Obviously I can't do that'. He really couldn't help himself._

_"I killed my own child" she wailed again then pressed her face into his neck._

_John sat up immediately and cradled her in his arms. "Bree, you're drunk. Stop saying things like that, Yana is fine."_

_Bree looked up at him and shook her head slowly. "Sean. His name was Sean." She said, bordering on distraught. _

_"What?" John said sharply, trying his best to make sense out of nonsense._

_"When I was sixteen, I found out that I was pregnant. Whether it was my father or one of his friends, I didn't know, but I was distraught. I felt like my entire life had ended. I tried in vain to talk to my mother about it and the only thing she could have said to me was that I was a slut and that I had to stop lying on my father. She told him and he came in and beat the crap out of me and told me if I didn't enjoy what him and his friends were doing as much as I did then I would not have gotten pregnant. So one day when I was about two months I went to a back alley clinic with some cash I saved up from my allowance and I tried to have an abortion."_

_"Bree...you didn't-" he said quietly._

_"No, listen." She said cutting him off as she pushed herself out of his arms._

_He released her and watched in silence and shock as she scooted away from him on the bed. _

_"He didn't die. But one month after he was born I went to the tracks and set him down...waited for the train to pass..." she said as she waved her hands around to make her point known. "He was crying, and I just stood there!" she shouted for no reason then glared at her hands in anguish. Her eyes were wide as she replayed the memory in her mind._

_As for John, he had no idea she carried all this around for so long. Why hadn't she come to him? He balled his fists in the sheets. "Dammit Bree..." he said in a hushed tone; unable to hide his hurt. They sat there in silence staring at each other, emotions running high, all until John got up and left. He shut the door behind him and leaned against it. His heart clenched as he heard Bree shuffle to the door and slapped her hand against it. He sat on the floor on the other side of the door and held his head in his hands as he listened to her._

_"John..." she cried weakly as she clawed at the frame in vain. Breathing heavily, she pressed her cheek to the door. Just when she thought she could not go any lower, she had finally hit rock bottom._

* * *

><p>Now they stood in the hotel's conference room, one floor below the helicopter crash site that left Yuri impaled on the floor. John and Bree stood back to back at the centre of the room. Bree clutched her RSASS shakily. Giant beads of sweat formed along her brow and rolled down her back as her adrenaline spiked. The banging at the doors on either end of the room continued as Makarov's reinforcements attempted to break in.<p>

"How many out there?" she asked John in a small voice as she found herself lost in her translation into depths of fear.

John glanced back at her and sucked in a breath of air and adjusted his stance. He made the choice to hang back and lay down cover fire long enough for them to get to the rooftop all until he got cornered.

"Forty.. maybe fifty." He said quietly.

Bree placed her hand to her mouth and gasped, they were truly outnumbered. "W-we could die…"

_On their way to the rooftop, Makarov had already called in reinforcements. John volunteered to hold the Russians off so they could get to the restaurant while Bree laid down cover fire for Price and Yuri. The enemy Russians came at them in throves of bullets and explosives._

_Bree dealt out rounds behind and ahead of them as they ran through the lounge area and over to the hotel's restaurant. "He's headed for the roof!" Yuri shouted. Just as they began to sprint towards Makarov, two rockets smashed onto their position, breaking their formation and sending each soldier soaring through the open space._

_"Shite!" Bree yelled as she saw Price getting thrown over the side of the building. Her body slammed into a pile of rubble, knocking her senseless. Everything began to grow quiet as she struggled to lift herself to rush to the aid of her friends._

_Panic set in when she spotted a wounded Yuri lying motionless on the now slanted floor; the only thing keeping him from falling was the piece of steel that was impaling his abdomen. _

_"Yuri!" she tried to say but it came out in a hushed whisper mixed with a sob. Pain lanced her side as she took her first step; but she'd deal with that later. She knelt at his side and touched his blood soaked chest then shook him slightly. He coughed and opened his eyes with a start, making her jump._

_"Yuri…" Price said behind her then came over to him. _

_ "No, leave me..." he mumbled as he struggled back to consciousness then reached for the foreign object that was the source of his discomfort. "Don't let him get away." Price nodded and started for the roof once more. "I need to patch you up…" Bree said breathlessly as she helped him ease the metal out of his flesh._

_He touched her arm and quieted her instantly. "I'll be fine. They're sending in reinforcements. You need to go." Bree sat back on her heels and looked at Yuri in confusion. "He needs you. Get going!" He said then pushed her away from him. "Leave me alone, Bree!" Her heart lurched in her chest when she remembered where he was. _

John's eyes widened in alarm when he heard her statement. Pure fear flowed out of her as he felt he body shiver against his back. "I know..." he whispered back. He cocked his head to the side as he heard the distinct sound of Bree's stifled sob. Her hand left her weapon and slid down to hold his in a tight grasp. "I'm not ready for that just yet." She said as Makarov's men rammed the doors over and over.

John let his gun hang off of his shoulder and turned to face her. He held her around her waist and hugged her fiercely then bent to press his cheek to hers. She stood there in surprise as he held her.

"Don't say that, Bree. We're getting out of this." he said softly. "You hear me!?" he said gruffly as he tried his best to shake some sense into her so they could make it out alive. "I won't let them take you." Bree froze for a moment in his embrace, the one that she had been without for such a long time it felt new yet so familiar, warm and welcoming.

When she met his gaze, her eyes glowed hot with newfound determination. John still had faith in her and that was all she needed to survive. Their lips met for one last kiss of assurance that paved the way of recovery just as the Russians broke down the door.

John and Bree released each other and dove in separate directions as a slew of bullets rained behind them. They scampered across the floor to separate ends of the great room. "Orders, Sir!" Bree shouted to him through her headset. John smiled to himself and glanced in her direction. The exhilaration was breathtaking; it had been a while since they got to work like this, back to back and without a plan. "Sort them out." He replied through his grin.

They both rose from behind their hiding place and opened fire on the invading Russians. Bree lugged a frag and a 9banger in their direction which took out at least six of them in one shot while John picked them off one by one with his pistol. When she threw the second flash she felt John tug her hand and pulled her towards the other end of the room behind cover. She aimed her rifle and fired a couple blind shots, successfully capping two and maiming one in the process. The group of remaining soldiers rushed forward just as the second door broke down and two white armoured soldiers entered, each wielding a PKP Pecheneg.

"No, no, no, SHITE!" John cursed. They both stopped and dropped to the floor in prone. Bree reached over to him and squeezed his shoulder then produced some C4, "Flash em' then hit em' with Plan B." she said.

John looked at her as he swelled with pride. Damn she learnt well. He nodded and took the C4 from her. "Aye, plan B it is. On you."

"Right." She replied. John planted the C4 in every available corner at hand then they crawled over to the sides of the room for a good flanking position. The soldiers ripped off the table cloths as the searched for John and Bree on the floor, yelling and cursing at each other in rapid Russian.

With just a few feet between them and the door, Bree knelt and threw the last of her flash bangs towards the giant chandelier. The burst of light instantly blinded the unsuspecting Russians as they got up and high tailed it to the stairwell. John flipped the switch and the room went up. The force from the blast pushed them down the first flight and they came to a painful stop at the end of the second.

Bree was the first on her feet, coughing and swiping at her eyes that now stung from the dust and sweat. She heard John groan in a corner of the stairwell and in an instant she was at his side. He sat up as she knelt beside him and looked up at her.

"Well done, eh?" he said with a smirk. Bree wiped the bit of blood that trailed down the side of his mouth and touched his face then smiled. He closed his eyes and nuzzled her palm. Just then, they heard the impact of the chopper on the rooftop.

She gasped and looked at him with wide eyes, "Price!" They got to the rooftop just in time to see Makarov dealing Price a kick to the face and receiving a bullet to the shoulder from Yuri.

"Yuri, you fuck!" he shouted then fired three shots in his direction. Everything seemed to slow down as the bullets landed in both his shoulders and his head.

"Yuri!" Bree screamed as he fell to the ground. John drew his weapon and shot Makarov in the neck buying Price enough time to sweep him off his feet and smash him through the brittle glass of the rooftop to his certain death.

"Nikolai!" John said into his headset as Bree went frantic over his limp body. "Yuri!.. Yuri! Talk to me. Please say something." She yelled as she touched him tentatively. She looked over his wounds, the bullet to his head had only grazed the surface but he had a lost a lot of blood and was fading quickly. "You can't, please, don't do this."

She looked up at John with a grimace of fear etched on her face. "We need a medic now." He said to Nikolai before joining Bree at Yuri's side.

By the time they got back to their makeshift base, Yuri had gone into cardiac arrest. The medic provided by a newfound friend of theirs worked frantically to bring him to while the others looked on in silence. "He's going to need a transfusion."

Colour drained from Bree's face when she heard the medic's solution to keeping Yuri alive and her body suddenly felt weak. "Oh god...I'm not a match." She said, as her voice hitched.

The group looked at each other in worry; no one was remotely close to being a saviour for their faithful Russian. "Take mine." John said, stepping forward and offering his arm to the medic.

Price looked at him with a perplexed expression, "Since when? You're AB, mate." he said. He was sure he had this young man memorized to a T. "Don't believe everything you see on paper old man." John said, teasingly. Price smiled and slapped him on the shoulder. "But Yuri's O-negative." Bree said from her corner. John stepped up to her and smoothed a hand over her hair. "As am I... Trust me, okay?" he said quietly. Bree looked up at him with new found hope. Her hero had put aside all differences and came to her rescue.

* * *

><p>Arabian Peninsula, Hotel Mirage: One day later...<p>

Bree knocked on the door to John's room, when she heard his muffled reply on the other side she opened it a fraction and poked her head in. He was laid out on the bed, fussing with the few bandages about his body, smiling as he looked up and spotted her. She felt her insides soar with relief when she saw that he was awake. After the unique moment that connected them on the battlefield she felt like she needed a little more of him. Now she just had to figure out how to let him know. Or maybe he might just figure it out himself.

A twinge of nervousness fluttered in her stomach when he waved her over to join him, but she ignored it and stepped in bravely, ensuring to lock the door behind her.

"How are you holding up?" she asked, tentatively as she took a seat beside him. Lowering herself carefully and wincing as the pain of her injury struck her in small waves.

"Never been better" John said, pushing himself into a seated position. "You?"

"I'll survive." She replied then dug her toes into the plush carpet. She marvelled at the way the soft strands protruded between her toes and she wiggled them around a bit to absorb the essence of luxury. They had to admit, having a President on their team had its perks.

John noticed her flush and leaned forward to take her hand. The only medicine he needed was sitting right in front of him. He felt her trembling fingers tighten around his a fraction and he placed his other hand over them to still them.

"What's the matter?" he asked with genuine concern.

Bree sighed a little and tightened the grip of her toes on the carpet. "What you did… for Yuri… that was truly amazing." She gushed.

"Why thank you." He said with pride. "Just helping a friend."

She smiled and nodded then returned her gaze to the floor. The warmth that John's hands on hers produced began to travel up her arm and settled in her chest. All she wanted to do to strengthen their reconnection was jump on him and cover him in kisses.

"I missed you." he said quietly. He moved his hand to her shoulder and gently began to stroke it. "And about the night before...Why didn't you come to me before? Do I scare you? "

"Somewhat." Bree said teasingly then poked him in the arm.

"Ouch..."He replied then sat up and nodded. "But I hear you sweetheart."

"Of course" She said then stood to leave. John grabbed her hand before she made a move. "Where are you going?" he asked then bit on his lower lip. If there was one thing that she knew for sure about him was that look. "You need your rest."

"So do you." He pointedly replied. "I know, that's why I'm going to do that right now." She said, shyly. The expression on his face spoke a thousand words in that moment. He pulled her toward him so she fell into his lap. He turned her body to face him and propped her back with his thighs. "You can rest here."He said firmly then locked her hands in his. Bree squirmed against his abdomen but his grip was tight.

He tilted her chin up and kissed her gently causing her to still instantly. "Stop fighting me." He murmured then kissed her again, this time much deeper. He bit her lower lip and tugged on it softly. She glanced away from him nervously, looking for a way out of this but there was none; not like she actually wanted one... John peered into her eyes, waiting for her to resist him again.

When she didn't He released her hands and leaned against the pillows with an arm behind his head and looked at her with a smirk on his lips. Bree flushed again. "Am I making you nervous?" he murmured then gently traced a finger along the side of her face. John continued to stare at her, waiting for a response, when none came he leaned forward suddenly and had her beneath him in an instant.

Bree closed her eyes as he kissed her forehead and her nose. She felt his legs parting hers inch by inch as he spread his knees between hers then draped them around his hips. When she opened her eyes he took her lips for a moment then nibbled on her neck, leaving her wanting to taste him even more. The next thing she knew her hands were being held against the sheets as he continued to cover her with light mind-numbing kisses. Suddenly the atmosphere became hot and heavy with strong desire. His strong hands encircled her waist and his firm fingers dug gently into the flesh as he bent her backward to nibble on her breasts making her cry out for more. "Easy..." he said softly then grazed his teeth over a nipple before beginning to remove her underwear; He was the only one that was capable of doing that in what felt like a nanosecond.

"MacTavish..." she whispered, struggling to find her voice as the gentle tingle of his lips on her skin sent shivers up her spine as he began to head south. John lifted his head from her stomach and stared at her over her heaving chest with dark, stormy blue eyes. "You're looking for trouble" he murmured against her navel; nothing thrilled him more than hearing her say that the way she did. "Protection?" she dared to ask in her quaking state as she wrapped her arms around his neck. John leaned onto her and grabbed her wrists again, this time he laced his fingers through hers. The heat of his erection against her groin almost made her quiver with anticipation. He kissed her nose and chin, "Let's do this thing for real. What do you say?" Before she had a chance to respond he entered her with one hard thrust that made her toes curl.

"Oh John!" she yelled, as her fingers gripped his hair. His sudden aggressiveness came as a shock but was oh so thrilling at the same time.

"Yes Baby" he replied.

"Don't stop." She whimpered and moved her hands over the well toned muscles that adorned his back and his shoulders.

"Never…"

"Please don't" she begged

"No honey." John growled through clenched teeth when he felt the familiar sting of her fingernails being scraped across his shoulder blades.

"...feels so good."

"I know..." ….

The following morning Bree woke with a start. The haunting dream of John leaving her for good had invaded her mind again. But the memory of their incredible evening of hellified sex and bonding calmed her for a moment. She smiled and stretched lazily as she sat up. The warm feeling he left her with still lingered inside, something she had never felt from him until now. She knew he stated his intention clearly before anything happened but was she ready for another child? Or better yet, was she ready to start a family with John? Cautiously she touched her stomach as she pondered in delight until she realised that the bed was empty.

"John?" she said as she looked about frantically. _'Oh, god, it's happened…'_

"I'm here." He said quietly from his perch on a bar stool by the window from which he observed her while she slept and contemplated his position. She whipped her head around to see him sitting there with his hands clasped between his knees and looking like he had the world upon shoulders. Bree gathered the sheets around her naked body and sprang off the bed towards him. "Please, tell me what's wrong…" she said as her inner panic began to rise again. She paused in front of him as he looked up. His eyes were watery and red rimmed, had he been crying or was it his allergies? She'd never know because she'd never ask. Clearly he had a change of heart, whether it was for better or for worse she did not know. Yet she stepped forward and touched his face, "John…" she prodded. He closed his eyes and enjoyed her touch for a while then shook his foot impatiently. When he opened them again she could have seen the heavy dark cloud that weighed over his heart.

John nodded to himself as if coming to some sort of inner decision then delivered it to her. "I can't do this anymore."

**Ahhh! Here it is the end. Or so I think... Thank you all for reading and for the advice. Please feel free to leave your comments they are exciting to read. :) **


End file.
